Humano, Demonio o Dragon
by KuraiKazeX
Summary: Una antigua y olvidada leyenda aun mas que Rikodou Sennin, recobrara vida en el mundo ninja; Naruto buscara las verdades que el miedo esconde, mitos leyendas y criaturas que nunca se habría imaginado se alzaran frente a él.
1. prologo

Prologo

¿Qué sucedería si todo aquello que tú crees que es solo una fantasía, un cuento de hadas, una historia que te cuentan antes de dormir o que lees en libros para tu diversión todo, absolutamente todo fuera real?… no sabrías verdad ya que es algo difícil de creer hasta que lo ves con tus propios ojos, por ello existe un viejo lema "ver para creer"… ¿pero tú no sabes de qué estoy hablando verdad? Pues entonces te contare un historia que pasa de generación en generación al igual que la "leyenda" de Rikudou Sennin

Hace cientos de años incluso mucho antes de la llegada del Juubi o del mismo Rikudou Sennin, cuando la humanidad apenas estaba naciendo existían otras creencias, otras fuerzas, otros gobernantes para ser exactos 3 facciones ¿sabes cuál? No, entonces te lo diré, ellos eran los Ángeles los gobernantes del cielo, los Demonios gobernantes del submundo y por último los Caídos o también conocidos como Ángeles Caídos aquellos que vagaban de un territorio a otro.

Pero como sucede desde la creación del mismo universo, siempre que se mantiene un periodo de paz y tranquilidad es señal de que algo malo va a pasar, y si, así sucedió estalló la guerra entre las 3 facciones, todos se ensañaron en una luchar por defender o imponer su supremacía sobre los demás, pero como todos saben en una guerra todos los bandos sufren sea poco o mucho igualmente terminan sufriendo las consecuencias de una lucha, pero a veces el deseo de proteger o destruir te mueve a seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste; la guerra se prolongo días, meses, años incluso décadas, pero alguien debía poner fin a esta guerra en donde nadie ganaría ¿verdad? Y quien mejor que aquellos que nacieron con el universo, aquellas criaturas que son tan temidas y respetadas por su poder y sabiduría, aquellas criaturas que pueden poner a un dios de rodillas, si quien mejor que aquellas magnificas bestias a quien se les encomendó interceder en casos de extrema importancia ¿te preguntaras quienes o que son estas criaturas? Si verdad, pues déjame decirte que más de una vez has oído hablar de ellas; si te digo que poseen un tamaño inmenso, de grandes dientes, esplendidas alas, larga cola y afiladas garras, ¿aun no? Pues estas criaturas son los temidos y respetados Dragones, ¿no estás impresionado? Y si te dijera que no son cualquier dragón, sino aquellos a quien se les confió el cuidar del mundo, aquellos que despertarían para devolver la paz al mundo y volverían a dormir esperando su momento de pelear por la supervivencia del mundo

¿A que son geniales? Si verdad, pero creo que deberíamos volver a la historia, varias décadas después del comienzo de la guerra, cuando esta llego a su apogeo, cuando todo culminaría en un solo ataque, uno donde las 3 facciones usarían todo su poder; sucedió, en el mismo momento que comenzaría la última batalla, una sombra cubrió todo el campo de batalla, todos y cada uno de los combatientes vieron un inmenso ataque descender sobre ellos, las fuerzas de las 3 facciones se vieron muy diezmadas por ese golpe, pero al intentar buscar a su atacante solo vieron 3 enormes figuras descender sobre ellos, todos los vieron 3 enormes dragones, fue un error lanzarse a atacarlos tal vez el peor error en sus vidas, tras un día de combatir a las enormes bestias las facciones se vieron resignadas a morir allí mismo, esperaron el inminente final pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso solo vieron a las 3 bestias brillar

"lo único que hacen con sus estúpidas luchas es traer desastres al mundo, solo lograran que "ellos" despierten y si lo hacen consideren este mundo por terminado, esta guerra se acabo pero recuerden que nosotros volveremos, tal vez no nos recuerden en los tiempos futuros pero nosotros si recordaremos nuestra misión, aun si perecemos regresaremos con la forma de los próximos "guardianes" y recuerden ustedes no son los primeros pero tampoco serán los últimos en despertarnos a mí y mis hermanos, aun corremos con suerte de que "ellos" siguen en su profundo sueño, postergamos el Ragnarok por ahora pero algún día se desatara y no querrán estar allí, nos despediremos por ahora pero recuerden que nosotros existimos y los estaremos vigilando en espera de nuestro despertar"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de los dragones antes de desaparecer y también la última vez que se los vio, la guerra termino y todo siguió en paz, al menos, algunos siglos fue así.

Luego nació la leyenda de Rikudou Sennin aquel que se enfrento al terrible Maou Juubi, una batalla que culmino con la victoria de Rikudou tras sellar el alma del Juubi en su interior y sellar su cuerpo en la luna; varias décadas después antes de morir Rikudou con sus últimas fuerzas partió el alma y poder del Juubi en 9 partes dando nacimientos a otros nueve demonios conocidos como Bijuus

El tiempo siguió su curso, al igual que la humanidad nuevos enfrentamientos llegaron y culminaron con rapidez, el mundo vio nacer la creación del mundo ninja a través de los conocimientos del famoso Sennin, las aldeas ninjas, países, poblados y demás pero las luchas siguieron y varias fueron de destacar

El enfrentamiento entre Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama una lucha de parámetros inimaginables, donde también se vio involucrado Kyubi el más poderoso de los 9 bijuus, fue una batalla digna de destacar por sus habilidades y poderes.

Luego se desataron las 3 guerras shinobis, dignos ninjas dieron a conocer el alcance de sus habilidades, muchos perecieron y muchos otros sobrevivieron y algunos pocos se ganaran un titulo digno de temer.

¿Te preguntas que sucedió con los dragones? Nunca se les volvió a ver y muchos olvidaron su existencia alegando que son solo fantasías, solo un cuento antes de dormir; pero ellos siguen a la espera de su despertar, su momento de volver a luchar por la paz y tal vez no se necesite esperar mucho para ese momento; pero tal vez "ellos" también despierten.

¿Tú qué crees?

/

espero que les haya gustado... y ya saben déjenme un coment para saber que les parecio y si les gustaria que la siga publicando aqui


	2. capitulo 1 - el comienzo

bueno al parecer esta historia pico la curiosidad de varios y como yo soy muy bueno (si claro ¬¬) ya les traje el capi nuevo

les traere el siguiente cuando llegue a 15 reviews o el viernes lo que suceda primero

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto y bla bla bla espero les guste

/

La aldea oculta de Konoha es una de las más grandes naciones shinobis, incluso es considerada la más fuerte por ganar dos de las tres guerras shinobis, pero esta noche está pasando por una mala situación, el Kyubi el bijuu más poderoso se ha liberada y se encuentra atacando la aldea. El Sandaime y sus fuerzas se encuentran intentando frenar el avance de la poderosa bestia, solo les queda rezar que el Yondaime se aparezca pronto.

Mientras que el Yondaime se encuentra luchando con un enmascarado que logro pasar la barrera que él mismo puso para el parto de su esposa, no solo logro traspasar la barrera sino que logro usar a sus hijos como carnada para alejarlo de su mujer y poder liberar a Kyubi. Tenía que acabar con esto rápido e ir en ayuda de su aldea

Mientras en una no muy alejada montaña, una sombra gigante avanza por una oscura cueva, lo único visible en esta silueta son sus ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada

- otra vez Kyubi, que estará sucediendo esta vez – hablo la silueta mientras un fuerte bufido resoplo en la cueva – donde rayos estarán metidos mis hermanos – la silueta camino a paso tranquilo hasta la salida de la cueva, donde los rayos de la luna iluminaron su gigantesca forma revelando a una esplendida criatura de grandes alas, una larga cola terminada en flecha, inmensas garras, su cabeza poseía diversos cuerno a los costados del casco en su cabeza y a todo lo largo de su columna disminuyendo de tamaño a medida que se acercaban a la cola, sus escamas tan rojas como la sangre brillaban como si fueran hechas de diamante – ya veo, el perezoso y el amargado siguen durmiendo, ustedes 2 encontraron a sus guardianes – murmuro el dragón pero repentinamente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda – no puede ser, uno de "ellos" despertó, no tengo tiempo ahora debo detener a Kyubi el sello se está debilitando demasiado – el gran dragón comenzó a agitar sus alas y emprendió el vuelo con rumbo a Konoha

Minato Namikaze el Yondaime, quien se dice es el hombre más rápido en el mundo ninja aquel que fue la carta del triunfo en la tercera guerra, ahora se encontraba en un dilema su pelea con ese enmascarada lo había debilitado más de lo que creía, a pesar de que triunfo lo único que había hecho fue herirlo, y aunque pudo arrebatarle el control sobre el Kyubi esté no se detenía ante nada, solo quedaba una opción

- debo hacerlo, Hiraishin no Jutsu – murmuro el rubio y desapareció en un destello reapareciendo en la cabaña donde había dejado a su esposa e hijos – Kushina – murmuro con voz cansada a su esposa que tenía en brazos a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules igual que él y una pequeña niña pelirroja igual a su madre pero poseía el mismo color de ojos que él

- que sucedió Minato – pregunto la mujer con una voz aun mas cansada que su esposo

- ese enmascarado es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para derrotar al Kyubi solo me queda una salida – dijo con voz cargada de angustia mientras veía a los ojos de su esposa

- no me digas que tú – no necesito completar la frase, todas las respuestas estaban en los ojos de su amado reflejaban tanto dolor – por favor Minato recapacita ellos no merecen una carga tan pesada – dijo abrazando con fuerza a sus pequeños

- lo sé, crees que yo quiero darles una carga así – contesto mientras una lagrima traicionera surcaba su mejilla – pero no puedo pedirle a los padres que hagan un sacrificio que yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer, tampoco puedo usar un huérfano que ya lo ha perdido todo – para este momento Minato ya derramaba lagrimas como si no hubiera mañana

- solo prométeme que ellas estarán bien – al igual que su esposo Kushina lloraba a lagrima suelta

- lo prometo – contesto tomando a sus dos hijos – cuídalos Kushina-chan y recuerda que te amo, se feliz – Minato le regalo una última gran sonrisa a su esposa y desapareció en un destello amarillo

- jamás te olvidare Minato – murmuro la mujer al aire mientras caía dormida por el esfuerzo del parto

Cerca de la aldea de Konoha el gran dragón sobrevolaba las nubes a una velocidad impresionante para tan gran bestia, pero en un momento freno quedando suspendido en el aire

- Kyubi ha cambiado de posición, que estará sucediendo – se pregunto a si mismo mientras cambiaba la dirección de su vuelo, no tardo demasiado en llegar pero se encontró con la escena de Kyubi siendo separado por el mismo Shinigami, su alma entro en el pequeño rubio y su poder en la niña pelirroja – que estúpido, ese niño morirá ningún humano puede soportar el alma pura de un demonio que le es arrancado su poder, Kyubi consumirá el poco poder que tiene ese niño para poder vivir – (me refiero a que si un demonio es encerrado en un humano sin su poder se alimentara del poder del humano hasta consumirlo) la bestia descendió con tranquilidad, al llegar al suelo camino a paso tranquilo, observo el cuerpo inerte del Yondaime, luego miro a la pelirroja y algo parecido a una sonrisa se formo en su cara pero al observar al niño su ojos cambiaron drásticamente reflejaban demasiada sorpresa – imposible, este niño sigue vivo – el dragón mostro una sonrisa dejando ver sus grandes dientes – parece que tienes muchas sorpresas mocoso, tendrás un duro futuro por delante y tengo la sensación de que si me quedo a tu lado me encontrare con "él", felicidades niño desde hoy serás un "guardián", por cierto soy Vritra el Scarlet Dragón – dijo el dragón al pequeño niño que reía ante las cosquillas de la respiración cercana del dragón; la gran bestia comenzó a brillar y poco a poco fue perdiendo tamaño hasta convertirse solo en una esfera de luz y se introdujo en el pecho del pequeño rubio

/

6 años han pasado desde el ataque del Kyubi, desde aquel trágico día en donde el Yondaime se sacrifico por sellar a la bestia en sus 2 hijos; y muchas cosas han sucedido desde entonces, Hiruzen Sarutobi retomo el puesto de Hokage hasta encontrar un digno sucesor, toda la aldea se entero sobre la condición de los pequeños Jinchurikis aunque hubo un notable desprecio hacia Naruto por poseer el alma del Kyubi, casi todo el consejo busco beneficiarse por la situación, alegaron que el pequeño niño era la mismísima reencarnación del rubio y exigían los pergaminos de los hokages para poder entrenar una generación para enfrentarse al niño si este decidía volverse en su contra, pero la ley dicta que solo los hokage pueden poseer esos pergaminos, también buscaron los bienes del clan Namikaze y sus jutsus pero tampoco les fue posible por la ley de privacidad de clanes, Danzou intento hacerse con el niño para convertirlo en un arma sin emociones pero se le prohibió hacerlo. Pero las cosas no se quedaron así, los consejeros buscaron el respaldo de la aldea, pusieron a todos en contra del niño y buscaban que sea eliminado o que sea convertido en un civil a lo mínimo, Sarutobi solo le quedo la opción de despojar al rubio de sus apellidos y sus bienes para evitar una guerra civil; solo 3 personas lamentaron esté hecho, el mismo hokage y las compañeras de equipo de Kushina, Mikoto Uchiha y Tsume Inuzuka lamentaban en la persona que se había convertido Kushina cegada por su odio hacia el Kyubi, al punto de no darse cuenta que ese niño era su hijo. Desde ese día solo existía una Namikaze con vida Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki.

A los 2 años de edad Naruto fue ingresado en un orfanato bajo el cuidado de un par de ambu, aunque estos descuidaron todo el tiempo al pequeño niño, desde ese entonces Naruto ha vivido en soledad solo tenía el consuelo del apoyo de su Oji-san pero aun así no es era suficiente, siempre maltratado olvidado y despreciado por la aldea que siempre que tenían oportunidad le daban su "merecido" al pobre niño que no tenía idea porque la gente lo odiaba, así fue su vida desde su nacimiento, pero aun así, el niño mantenía siempre un sonrisa, algo que aprendió por la malas es que la vida no es fácil y mientras más débil te veas más fuerte te pisara, por eso siempre muestra una sonrisa, una máscara que oculta todo su sufrimiento duran sus 6 años de vida hasta el día de hoy.

Hoy 10 de octubre se festeja el aniversario de la derrota del Kyubi a manos del Yondaime, al igual que el cumpleaños de la princesa Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki la portadora del poder del Kyubi. Pero no todo es felicidad, hoy también es la cacería del niño zorro, que por desgracia el pequeño Naruto huía de una turba furiosa compuesta por aldeanos y shinobis por igual, hacia 30 minutos que el pequeño huía desesperadamente pero solo necesitaba llegar al callejón que tenia a unos cuantos metros y entraría en un escondite que él mismo había creado, estaba justo en la curva cuando un kunai se enterró en el musculo de su pierna derecha

- ahgggg – grito de dolor el pequeño Naruto, rápidamente se quito el kunai pero al intentar mover su pierna no lo logro, solo bastaron unos segundos para que la turba llegara a su lugar y otros para que lo tuvieran fuertemente atado y amordazado, no tardaron demasiado en llegar al bosque donde lo colgaron cabeza hacia abajo, la paliza comenzó dando golpes que dejaban escuchar el crujir de los huesos del pequeño niño que lo único que podía hacer era llorar pidiendo piedad en silencio; la golpiza continuo durante 15 minutos cuando todos los atacantes decidieron retirarse más que contentos dejando al pequeño con heridas demasiado severas, tenía más de la mitad de sus hueso hechos polvos por los continuos golpes, los múltiples kunai y shuriken casi lo convertían en un alfiletero humano, aun si sobrevivía al ataque la sangre que brotaba de todas sus heridas estaba atrayendo a los peligrosos depredadores que habitaban en el "bosque de la muerte" – "al menos este será el final" – pensó el rubio al ver como los animales se acercaban a él, cerro sus ojos al no poder mantenerlos abierto por la falta de energía, pero los gritos asustados de los animales huyendo le hiso juntar toda las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus parpados para abrir sus ojos solo viendo la silueta de un hombre caminando

- aun no es tu hora de morir pequeño – fue lo último que escucho el rubio antes de cerrar sus ojos por el sobre esfuerzo de mantenerse consciente; el pequeño Naruto abrió sus ojos sobresaltado no sabía si eso había sido un sueño o no pero no quería averiguarlo, pero ahora que analizaba su alrededor – donde estoy – pregunto al aire el pequeño mirando su entorno se encontraba en algo muy parecido a una alcantarilla lo único que lo diferenciaba era esa enorme reja que tenía un pergamino que tenía el kanji "sello" en él

- estás en tu mente pequeño – contesto un hombre al lado del rubio cosa que lo hiso retroceder asustado, sabía de antemano que no podía que confiar en nadie – descuida no te dañare – dijo con seriedad aunque su tono era duro algo le decía al rubio que podía confiar en ese hombre o más bien joven ya que no aparentaba más de 22 años, su cabello era negro y sus ojos rojos, lo único que podía ver de su ropa eran unas botas negras y una capa negra que cubría el resto de su ropa

- quien eres tú y cómo es eso de que estamos en mi mente – pregunto el rubio con desconfianza

- aun no puedo decirte quien soy, pero pronto lo sabrás y eso mismo estamos en tu mente, yo entre por medio de un pequeño truco, tuve que hacerlo para poder charlar contigo ya que estas al borde la muerte – contesto el hombre sin inmutar la seriedad que mantuvo desde que hablo por primera vez

- entonces lo del bosque – pregunto Naruto en shock

- fue real, pero descuida en tu mente el tiempo transcurre mucho más lento y aquí no presentas las heridas que tiene tu cuerpo – contesto, Naruto miro su cuerpo y era verdad no tenía ninguna herida – escucha pequeño, quieres saber la verdad detrás del odio de la gente hacia ti – pregunto aun manteniendo su seriedad

- acaso lo sabes – contesto Naruto con la esperanza de encontrar la verdad – si es así dímelo por favor – pidió con impaciencia

- tranquilo, tenemos mucho tiempo; veamos debería comenzar por el principio, acaso sabes que sucedió hace 6 año atrás – el pequeño asintió – bien eso ahora tiempo, pues la muerte del Kyubi es una verdad a media, en realidad el Yondaime no lo mato solo encerró al Kyubi en 2 pequeños niños – el hombre paro su charla viendo que Naruto parecía desconcertado

- 2? Pero si la princesa tiene el poder del zorro – pregunto extrañado el niño

- exactamente, ella solo posee el poder, pero el Yondaime separo el poder y el alma del zorro en 2 niños, ella posee el poder –

- y yo poseo el alma verdad – pregunto el niño agachando la cabeza, el hombre aflojo su semblante y abrazo al pequeño que lloro desahogándose por varios minutos

- como lo supiste – pregunto el hombre una vez el niño se había calmado

- siempre tuve una sospecha, toda la aldea me llama "demonio" o "niño zorro" pero que la princesa posea su poder me hacía dudar – contesto el niño limpiándose los restos de lagrimas

- eres muy maduro e inteligente para tu edad, supongo que todo lo que viviste te hiso así – el hombre dibujo una sonrisa al igual que el rubio – dime Naruto acaso odias a la aldea – pregunto el hombre volviendo a su seriedad

- No completamente – contesto el rubio sorprendiendo al hombre que esperaba un "si" rotundo – una vez Oji-san me dijo que la gente teme a lo que desconoce, ahora entiendo porque me lo dijo – explico el rubio

- eso me alegra, dime si fueras increíblemente fuerte destruirías la aldea – volvió a preguntar el hombre cambiando la sonrisa que se había formado por su seriedad, el rubio ya se preguntaba si este hombre sufría de alguna enfermedad de cambios de humor

- no lo creo, aun si son un par de personas las que me quieren vale la pena perdonar la aldea por ellas – contesto el rubio con una mueca de tristeza – acaso sabes quienes son mis padres – pregunto con anhelo

- creo que ya lo sabes pero de todas formas te lo diré, tu padre fue la persona que sello a Kyubi en ti con el fin de que protejas Konoha – contesto el hombre en espera de la reacción del rubio

- mi padre fue el Yondaime – dijo en shock - es un maldito porque me hiso eso! – grito con rabia el rubio sin siquiera saberlo el pequeño estaba liberando un poder aunque débil era extraño cosa que noto el pelinegro, pero se calmo a los minutos – proteger la aldea mis polainas es un maldito, por su culpa sufrí tanto, no lo odiare pero tampoco lo perdonare – dijo una vez totalmente calmado

- Naruto ahora que sabes toda la verdad, que el Kyubi es el causante de todo tu dolor, del odio de la aldea, y que tú mismo padre fue quien lo sello en ti, dime si te dijera que puedo matar a Kyubi y darte su poder aceptarías – pregunto el hombre estirando su mano

Naruto poco a poco fue estirando su mano "es igual a todos" pensó el hombre – Jamás – contesto el rubio golpeando la mano del hombre cosa que lo sorprendió – yo no pedí que Kyubi estuviera conmigo y estoy seguro que él está igual, pero aunque él sea la causa de mi dolor no lo odiare por algo que no está sobre su control – contesto el rubio con determinación

- me sorprende lo maduro que eres, parece que la vida te ha obligado a aprender mucho a tu edad y me alegra que hayas decidido no juzgar a Kyubi y tú qué dices – pregunto el hombre mirando hacia la reja de donde salió una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos azules y una figura de envidia, pechos firmes y redondos copa D, unas cinturas bien acentuadas y unas piernas hermosas y delicadas, todo cubierto por un bello kimono color rojo

- quien es ella y donde esta Kyubi – pregunto el rubio mirando a la hermosa mujer frente a él que sin decir nada se agacho y abrazo con cariño al rubio enterrando su cabeza en sus pechos

- gracias, enserio gracias – repetía una y otra vez la mujer sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño

- si no lo sueltas lo vas a matar – dijo el hombre haciendo que la bella mujer separara un poco al rubio para ver que estaba un poco azul

- creí que iba a morir – dijo el rubio tomando grandes bocanadas de aire

- pero a que sería una de las mejores formas de morir – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida ganándose un golpe de la pelirroja – auch! Ya ni bromas se aguantan –

- gracias por no odiarme Naru – dijo la mujer acariciándole los cabellos al rubio

- un momento – dijo Naruto haciendo cálculos – tu eres Kyubi – pregunto totalmente impactado

- aunque es listo para algunas cosas, es lento con las cosas obvias – murmuro el hombre notando ese pequeño detalle pero una sola mirada de la pelirroja hiso que tragara saliva "mierda, da miedo"

- así es Naru, yo soy Kyubi – contesto con una sonrisa pero al notar que el rubio no sonreía se torno triste – acaso no te gusto – pregunto con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos

"no jodas" pensó el hombre con una gota enorme en su nuca

- no es eso, es que esperaba ver un enorme zorro o algo parecido, no una hermosa mujer – contesto el rubio sin notar el efecto de sus palabras en la pelirroja

- te mostraría mi forma demoniaca pero apenas he regenerado el poder de 1 de mis colas y necesito al menos 5 – explico la pelirroja – a diferencia que tu hermana ella no podrá regenerar mi chakra en cambio tu si – le dijo con orgullo de esa hazaña

- ya veo, igual creo que te vez mejor así, por cierto si esto es mi mente se puede cambiar el lugar verdad – pregunto mirando al pelinegro

- es tu mente chico, pero no te lo recomendaría en tu estado – contesto haciendo que ambos recuerden el estado del pequeño – pero no te preocupes yo te salvare – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, era definitivo ese hombre tenía un gran desorden emocional pasaba de lo serio a lo alegre y luego otra vez serio y así sucesivamente en solo segundos

- cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones… Lucifer -

/

a que no se lo esperaban? encima les deje con las ganas de leer mas muajajajaja


	3. capitulo 2 - bienvenido al infierno

hola tanto tiempo como están? como les ha ido? numero y contraseña de cuenta bancaria... na broma

ya hablando en serio les dejo el capi y espero les guste

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto y bla bla bla

espero ver sus comentarios sobre dudas quejas y demas... adulaciones por separado jaja

/

- cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones… Lucifer – pregunto la pelirroja afilando su mirada hasta alcanzar la misma que poseen los grandes depredadores al asecho de su presa, el rubio se vio sorprendido por la identidad del hombre en su mente más el pelinegro ni se inmuto

- tranquila Kyubi, no es necesario llegar a la violencia podemos hablar como gente civilizada – hablo el pelinegro con voz amistosa pero Kyubi no aflojo ni un poco su mirada – de acuerdo, quiero proponerle un trato al chico pero no lo obligare a nada – su voz sonó rendida pero bueno con una mujer furiosa es mejor darle lo que quieres

- quien eres realmente – pregunto el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados

- bien chico es verdad que soy Lucifer, pero no soy el Lucifer de la biblia más exactamente soy el heredero de Lucifer – le explico el pelinegro ahora conocido como Lucifer pero el rubio parpadeo 2 veces – veamos, que sabes sobre los demonios – pregunto al pobre rubio que estaba totalmente desconcertados

- no mucho, solo algunas historias que me conto Oji-san – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa inocente logrando que Kyubi le diera una gran abrazo repitiendo una y otra vez lo tierno que era

- ya – dijo Lucifer al notar que el pobre rubio casi muere, otra vez – alguna vez te conto la leyenda de la gran guerra entre demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles – el rubio solo asintió a esa pregunta – pues bien Lucifer-sama murió en esa guerra junto a otros 2 de los reyes del infierno, solo uno de los 4 reyes sobrevivió pero se retiro para dejar el puesto a los demonios jóvenes, yo junto con otros 3 demonios heredamos los títulos de reyes pero para mantener la tradición conservamos los nombres de los anteriores – explico con calma y orgullo en sus palabras

- veamos si entendí, el anterior Lucifer murió y tu eres el nuevo – pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento – y yo que pinto aquí –

- pues bien, luego de la guerra nuestro bando fue el más afectado y a pesar de que vivimos miles de años nuestra reproducción es escasa y para recobrar fuerzas convertimos a los humanos que aceptan nuestros tratos en demonios – volvió a explicar

- pero yo no quiero ser un demonio – contesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos – ustedes causan destrucción y muerte – las palabras del oji azul causaron molestia en el pelinegro y tristeza en la pelirroja pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse

- ya veo, eres igual a todos nos juzgan sin siquiera conocernos, no todos los demonios son así y deberías saberlo tu mejor que nadie, tú que eres tratado como un demonio por toda tu aldea, tú que eres despreciado por acciones que no has hecho, pero si es lo que deseas te dejo vivir tu vida – las palabras del pelinegro eran acompañadas de su mirada y tono de voz molesto, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero no alcanzo a dar 2 pasos cuando fue detenido

- perdona me deje llevar por – el rubio no pudo continuar ya que Lucifer había posado su mano en su cabeza

- no te preocupes, entiendo que a veces no dejamos llevar por lo que los demás dicen; ahora dime Naruto deseas ser un demonio o seguir como humano y déjame decirte que si mueres Kyubi lo hará al igual que tu – la seriedad en el rostro de Lucifer y la angustia que reflejaba Kyubi le decían al rubio que no mentían

- aceptare – respondió el rubio con un brillo extraño en sus ojos parecían ¿llamas? Na seguramente se equivocaban

- espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión, cuando despiertes ya no serás humano – dijo Lucifer antes de desaparecer de la mente del rubio

- descansa Naru, necesitaras energía cuando despiertes – le dijo Kyubi mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del pequeño niño que poco a poco se quedo dormido

/

Naruto poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, estaba completamente desconcertado no sabía dónde se encontraba ya que no reconocía la habitación, una habitación de paredes de color índigo, muebles de aspecto antiguo pero muy bellos de estilo rustico, poco a poco fue recordando los últimos sucesos

- acaso fue un sueño – se pregunto a si mismo pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hiso desviar la atención de sus pensamientos hacia la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, una bella peliblanca con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta pero con algunas trenzas que sobresalían de la coleta, no aparentaba mas de unos 16 años pecho copa C, vestía un traje de sirvienta pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos rojos que le miraban con curiosidad

- veo que ah despertado Naruto-san, le eh traído el desayuno – la maid dejo una bandeja sobre la mesilla que se encontraba al lado de la cama – en cuanto termine el señor Lucifer-sama desea verlo – le informo la peliblanca antes de retirarse de la habitación

- entonces no fue un sueño, pero por ahora a comer – el pequeño rubio se dispuso a comer el desayuno como si no hubiera comido en semanas y no estaba tan fuera de la realidad, ya que en Konoha había pasado días sin comer, el maltrato físico y alimenticio de su cuerpo era algo que un niño normal no hubiera soportado pero él no era un niño normal, él era el portador del alma de Kyubi pero ahora era también un demonio, tras 30 minutos de comer como si no hubiera un mañana el rubio se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina de Lucifer, al entrar se encontró no solo con el pelinegro sino también con un joven peli verde de unos 1.70m de aparentes 18 años vestía unos pantalones negros con botas y chaleco de igual color, bajo el chaleco una camisa blanca a medio abotonar, la otra persona era una chica castaña de unos aparente 16 años 1.55m aproximadamente, pechos copa C, piernas largas y hermosas, vestía una falda negra con rayas blancas, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una gabardina negra abierta, unos calentadores es sus rodillas negros y sandalias en igual color, ambos de ojos rojos

- hola Naruto como estas – pregunto Lucifer con una sonrisa amistosa, ganándose una mirada de "es enserio" de parte del pequeño – ya lo sé, que deseas saber – pregunto viendo que sino la charla no iría a ningún lado

- entonces si me convertí en un demonio – pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro – cuanto tiempo dormí y donde nos encontramos –

- casi 5 días y estamos en mis territorios – contesto el pelinegro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, a Naruto casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión – normalmente toma menos tiempo pero tu cuerpo tardo demasiado en asimilar tu nueva "naturaleza" debido a las heridas que tenias, pero ahora que eres un demonio tendrás mayor resistencia y velocidad también tu razonamiento será mayor, por cierto te presento a las personas que serán tus senseis él es Kosuke será quien te enseñe a manejar tu energía demoniaca –

- hola Naruto – saludo el peliverde

- y ella es Reika te ayudara en tus estudios – dijo el pelinegro señalando a la mujer en la habitación

- hola Naru-chan – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa recibiendo una de Naruto – pero si eres la cosa más mona que he visto, con esos bigotes te vez tan tierno – decía la chica apretando los cachetes del pequeño Naruto que miraba a los demás pidiendo ayuda con la mirada

- ya Reika deja al pobre chico – dijo el peliverde tirando del brazo a la chica que inflo sus cachetes en una mueca graciosa

- como te decía Naruto ellos serán tus senseis, cuando logres controlar tu poder demoniaco pasaras a usarlo en batalla, por cierto, he logrado modificar un poco tu sello ahora podrás hablar con Kyubi sin necesidad de que estés durmiendo o inconsciente, pero aun así seguiré investigando para romper el sello sin que ninguno de los 2 salga herido, ahora ve con Reika te toca lecciones sobre historia – esa información alegro mucho a Naruto aunque la ultima parte no tanto, Reika tomo de la mano al rubio y lo saco de la habitación

- porque esta tan interesado en ese chico Lucifer-sama – pregunto el peliverde mirando a su líder

- ya deberías saberlo, con el solo hecho de estar vivo teniendo a Kyubi dentro de él puedo decir que será muy poderoso incluso más que nosotros los Maou y presiento que será de mucha ayuda en los tiempos que avecinan – contesto mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo violeta

- entiendo Lucifer-sama le enseñare todo lo que pueda, con su permiso me retiro – hablo Kosuke recibiendo un asentimiento de su líder

/

En Konoha las cosas transcurrían normales, la desaparición de Naruto se había hecho pública hacia un par de días por los miembros del consejo, esta noticia había causado gran alegría en casi toda la aldea solo unos pocos estaban indignados con la noticia aun mas al saber del ataque hacia el pequeño. En su oficina Sarutobi caminaba de un lado a otro, todos los ambus que había enviado en la búsqueda del niño habían dado resultados nulos era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, su única esperanza eran los ambus que en este momento se encontraban frente a él

- que encontraron – pregunto con impaciencia el viejo hombre

- nada hokage-sama es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado – contesto el ambu o mejor dicho la ambu de mascara de cuervo su tono de voz delataba que se trataba de una mujer

- creo que no me queda más que darlo por muerto – dijo con pesar Hiruzen mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ese pequeño alegraba sus tardes con esa sonrisa que aunque sabía que era forzada la mayoría del tiempo con él mostraba una hermosa sonrisa sincera pero ahora no la vería de vuelta – le han dicho a Kushina – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema

- sí, pero fue la misma reacción que tuvieron todos, no puedo creer que no entienda que ese pequeño era su hijo pero ahora es tarde – hablo la otra ambu con máscara de lobo

- ya veo, pueden retirarse – ambas ambus asintieron y desaparecieron – solo espero que donde te encuentres seas feliz Naruto – susurro el viejo hombre antes de permitirse llorar la pérdida de su nieto

/

Unos días han pasado desde que el pequeño Naruto llego a los territorios de uno de los cuatro reyes del infierno Lucifer y por lo tanto estaba en el infierno, pero es todo lo contrario a lo que cualquier persona se imaginaria, este no era un lugar devastado por la muerte o rodeado por las llamas con mares de lava; no este lugar era tan normal como en la tierra, grandes bosques, pequeños y grandes lagos, montañas, cascadas, ríos todo normal; pero aun así seguía siendo el infierno y lo delataba el cielo donde no existía el sol o la luna pero Reika le había explicado a Naruto que el cielo era solo artificial creado por magia demoniacas, el día y la noche se diferenciaban por el color que tomaba el cielo, cuando en la tierra era de día el cielo se tornaba verdoso y cuando era de noche se tornaba violeta, otro pequeño detalle era la falta de animales pequeños para cazar y el pequeño rubio lo descubrió por la mala cuando siguiendo "un pequeñito conejo" se introdujo en el bosque y cuando estaba por lanzarse al ataque armado con un cuchillo el "lindo conejito" se transformo en una muy "amigable" bestia de 2 cabezas con grandes garras y con el pelaje solo en la parte delantera de su cuerpo y 2 colas, era muy parecido a un lobo claro si hacías a un lado el detalle de que tenia 2 cabezas y 2 colas y las múltiples filas de dientes; y desde ese momento Naruto corrió por 2 horas por el bosque evitando "jugar a las mordidas" con el "lindo perrito" y daba gracias a Dios que Kosuke se canso de verlo correr y lo ayudo. Desde ese día el rubio había entendido 2 cosas, la primera era a que se refería cuando Reika le explico que los demonios toman una apariencia distinta para engañar a los humanos y la otra es que si hablabas de Dios o sus ángeles te daba una terrible jaqueca, pequeño detalle de ser una criatura de la oscuridad.

En este momento Naruto se encuentra en el techo de la mansión mirando el bello cielo nocturno del infierno hasta que poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormido, al abrir sus ojos se encontró en un gran valle con una bella vegetación, mas allá se encontraba una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un pequeño lago donde se podía observar una figura de una bella mujer sentada a la orilla del lago, el pequeño comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta encontrarse cerca de su pelirroja compañera.

- hola Kyubi-chan – saludo el pequeño

- oh Naru-kun como estas – pregunto mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en sus piernas

- cansado y frustrado, Reika me está enseñando sobre historia, etiqueta, modales al hablar y comer, nombres de demonios bestias y ángeles que jamás voy a recordar – contesto el pequeño mientras inflaba sus cachetes en un berrinche infantil – además aun no puedo despertar mi poder demoniaco – dijo esta vez cruzándose de brazos, estos actos sacaron una pequeña risa de Kyubi que se le hacía muy tierno los berrinches del rubio

- no te preocupes Naru-kun recuerda que Kosuke te dijo que el despertar tu poder demoniaco te tomaría tiempo y mucho mas controlarlo a la perfección, pero sé que es otra cosa lo que te molesta así que dímelo – pidió la pelirroja acariciando los lacios cabellos rubios del pequeño rubio que la miraba interrogante – no te lo eh dicho pero si no cortas la conexión yo puedo escuchar todos tus pensamientos – la sonrisa zorruna con la que dijo eso era clara muestra de que había omitido ese detalle con intención

- eres una tramposa Kyubi-chan, pero estaba pensando en el drástico cambio que dio mi vida, en Konoha vivíamos en un "infierno" pero vivir aquí es como el "paraíso", nadie nos juzga todos son amables y me hace pensar que Lucifer-nisan tiene algo planeado para nosotros – dijo mientras miraba detenidamente el agua de la cascada golpear la del lago

- vaya que era enserio que tu razonamiento mejoraría, pero porque no se lo preguntas se está acercando – Naruto medito esas palabras y si era lo mejor confrontarlo ahora antes de que sea tarde – suerte Naru-kun – dijo la pelirroja besando la frente del rubio, el sonrojado rubio desapareció poco a poco de su propia mente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el cielo violeta del infierno y unos pasos más alejados de su posición se encontraba Lucifer caminando hacia él

- hola Naruto, que haces aquí deberías descansar – pregunto/aconsejo el pelinegro tomando haciendo junto al rubio

- estaba pensando porque me trajiste aquí y porque me tratas tan bien, no he visto a muchos de tus subordinados solo a Kosuke Reika y Aoi (es la maid de antes), esto me lleva a la conclusión de que me necesitas para un propósito en especial – pregunto el rubio mirando hacia el cielo

- sabia que este momento llegaría pero no pensé que tu inteligencia crecería tan rápido – el pelinegro suspiro mientras adoptaba su característica seriedad ganándose la completa atención del rubio – he estado en contacto con los demás reyes, parece que muchos demonios y criaturas están desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno, solo nos lleva a 2 conclusiones están muertos o nos traicionaron – explico el pelinegro – si es la segunda solo hay 2 lugares a los que podrían ir el mundo humano o… - hubo un suspiro que no podía ser nada bueno – el territorio de los caídos –

- en donde encajo yo – la seriedad en estos momentos encajaba perfectamente con la charla

- primero entrenaras hasta que cumplas los 13 años humanos, cuando completes tu entrenamiento viajaras a la tierra para convertirte en ninja y en cada oportunidad que tengas investigaras si hay demonios causando problemas – ahora Naruto entendía porque su trato especial tenía una misión y la cumpliría a como dé lugar se lo debía por salvar su vida y la de Kyubi

- acepto, pero hay un pequeño problema, Kosuke-sensei me explico que dominar mi poder demoniaco me tomaría años como podre aprender también las artes ninjas – la pregunta del rubio y esa cara de confusión causo la risa del rey demonio

- eso es fácil, si logras dominar las artes demoniacas a la perfección las artes ninjas serán solo un pequeño calentamiento; el chakra es una forma de energía menos densa y por lo tanto más fácil de dominar, nosotros no usamos el chakra pero supongo que podre conseguir algunos pergaminos que contengan sus técnicas – Naruto se levanto y abrazo con fuerza al rey demonio agradeciendo toda la ayuda que le había brindado gesto que enterneció incluso a Lucifer – ve a descansar Naruto mañana tendrás un duro día de entrenamiento – el rubio volvió a agradecer y se retiro dejando solo al rey demonio con sus pensamientos – tiempos oscuros se acercan solo nos queda esperar un milagro – murmuro el rey demonio antes de retirarse

/

A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido rubio se levanto como siempre, ósea con un baldazo de agua fría, a las 6am; desayuno y se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento que constaba de un pantalón negro de mezclilla junto con unas zapatillas negras y blancas, una remera sin mangas de color roja y llevaba vendas desde sus dedos a sus codos; pero lo importante es que en estos momentos se encuentra intentando luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con su sensei Kosuke y digo intentar porque el peliverde no se ha movido de su posición desde que comenzaron

Naruto corrió de frente intentando conectar una barrida que Kosuke esquivo haciéndose a un lado, se levanto rápidamente intentando dar una patada giratoria que el peliverde detuvo tomandolo del pie para comenzar a girarlo en el aire

- vamos mocoso si no me das aunque sea un golpe, le prohibiré a Aoi que te vuelva a dar ramen – decía el peliverde mientras lo lanzaba contra un árbol, el rubio poco a poco se levanto con la mirada baja

- nunca pero nunca – murmuraba a la vez que una tenue aura rojiza lo cubría – te metas con mi ramen! – grito el rubio lanzándose de frente pero ahora su velocidad era mayor y su fuerza igual, Kosuke tuvo que comenzar a contrarrestar los golpes cada vez más certeros del rubio que estaba envuelto en una aura rojiza muy visible, una patada alta detenida por el antebrazo de su sensei, con su otra pierna intento dar una patada giratoria a la cabeza que fue frustrada por el peliverde que sujeto su otra pierna y lo azoto contra el piso logrando que se entierre un poco en él

- parece que despertaste tu poder demoniaco – Naruto dibujo una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba pero se le borro al ver la cara seria de su sensei - pero aun no es suficiente debes poder controlarlo, así que ahora mismo siéntate bajo la cascada e intenta volver a despertarlo – ordeno su sensei no dejando lugar para reclamos; de ese modo Naruto paso los siguientes días sentado bajo una cascada tratando de volver a despertar su poder demoniaco sin lograr muchos avances y porque no decirlo también consiguió un buen resfriado.

Kosuke llego a la conclusión de que el rubio solo despertaba su poder en situaciones que en verdad lo necesitaba, por eso en este momento Naruto se encuentra con unos grilletes en sus tobillos que conectan a unas bolas de acero que superaban por mucho en tamaño al pobre rubio

- escucha gaki, el entrenamiento es sencillo yo te lanzare ataques y tu intentaras crear una barrera con tu poder demoniaco y para que no hullas te ate a esas cosas – explico el peliverde con una sonrisa demente en su cara que le causaba escalofríos al rubio – pero no te preocupes no morirás – esas palabras aliviaron un poco al rubio – si logras crear la barrera, sino lo haces pues… buena suerte – dijo el pelinegro antes de comenzar a lanzar pequeñas bolas de energías rojizas por sus dedos

- estás loco! – grito el rubio intentando huir pero el peso al que estaba atado era por mucho mayor al de él, solo le quedaban 2 opciones crear la barrera o esquivar como Dios manda.

Durante más de 3 horas el rubio esquivo casi todos los ataques que pudo, su ropa estaba destrozada, su camiseta había desaparecido hace tiempo, su pantalón era solo un retazo de tela y ni que se diga de sus vendas habían quedado en el recuerdo, sus heridas no eran de gravedad pero aun así eran heridas

- deja de huir gaki, te obligare a que te protejas – dijo el pelinegro llevando sus manos al aire comenzando a reunir energía, el rubio abrió los ojos como plato al ver la cantidad de energía que era casi tan grande como su sensei – protégete o muere! – grito el pelinegro lanzando la esfera

- no puedo morir, no aun – murmuro Naruto mientras llevaba sus manos al frente, los músculos de sus piernas se tensaron mientras se afirmaba al suelo, no moriría no hoy, el aura roja se hiso presente cubriendo al ojiazul que noto el leve cambio en su cuerpo, concentro toda esa energía en la palmas de su mano formando una leve barrera de energía; Kosuke miro con una sonrisa el pequeño progreso, la esfera de energía embistió de frente al rubio haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco por la onda de choque, la barrera se estaba desquebrajando poco a poco pero el rubio no se rendía uso toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba para mantenerse en su sitio, los segundos pasaban y a Naruto cada vez le costaba más mantener la barrera, sus piernas cedieron y cayo de rodilla rompiendo la barrera en el proceso, la esfera de energía exploto lanzando al rubio por los aires mientras las cadenas que lo mantenían atado se destrozaban permitiendo que su vuelo fuera mayor chochando de cabeza contra un árbol, mandándolo al mundo de los sueños

- vaya, por un momento pensé que moriría – decía al aire su sensei mientras caminaba hacia el inconsciente rubio – descansa gaki, porque mañana te espera el infierno – le dijo el peliverde al inconsciente rubio que se movió entre sueños como si tuviera una pesadilla o tal vez escucho lo que dijo, no seguramente era una pesadilla

Los días han pasado y Naruto a paso lento ha mejorado su control demoniaco pero ahora está soportando una tortura peor que los entrenamientos de Kosuke, algo que hace temblar hasta al más valiente y si me refiero a un examen

- veamos Naru-chan dime los nombres de los reyes del infierno – pidió Reika con una sonrisa muy tierna pero el aura negra que la rodeaba era escalofriante

- hai, son Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan y Lucifer-nisan – dijo el rubio que se encontraba atado a un madera circular que giraba continuamente

- es correcto, ahora dime quien era el antiguo líder de los ángeles caídos – pregunto agitando una larga cuchilla

- n no lo sé – contesto el rubio con miedo

- respuesta incorrecta – el cuchillo que traía en la mano salió volando clavándose cerca de la muñeca del rubio que sudo frio – que técnica usan los súcubos para eliminar al enemigo – pregunto sacando otro cuchillo de sus ropas

- se transforman en bellas mujeres y seducen a los hombres robándose sus almas – contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa confiada

- es correcto, pero no te confíes – contesto lanzando el cuchillo que se clavo cerca de la entrepierna del pequeño; ahora Naruto entendía porque estaba en el infierno

/

Algunos meses han transcurrido desde que el rubio despertó por primera vez su poder demoniaco y en este momento está por empezar un nuevo entrenamiento, junto con Kosuke se encuentran en lo alto de un precipicio

- que haremos hoy sensei – pregunto temeroso el rubio

- será algo sencillo esta vez – contesto el peliverde con una sonrisa que tranquilizo al rubio – te atare al borde del barranco y te recuerdo que la caída es de 350 metros – la sonrisa espeluznante de Kosuke congelo del miedo al rubio, cuando volvió a reaccionar se encontraba de cabeza al vacio y frente a él estaba su sensei – muy bien, tu tarea es contrarrestar todo lo que te lance – ordeno el peliverde mientras comenzaba a disparar pequeños rayos de energía, Naruto como pudo comenzó a crear unas aun más pequeñas esferas que al contacto con los rayos causaban una pequeña explosión que sacudía al rubio colgante de lado a lado

En el aire 3 figuras se encontraba suspendidas en el aire observando la tortu… que digo entrenamiento del rubio; una de ellas era Lucifer, otra era un joven peliverde con ojos de igual color de unos 16 a 18 años 1.72m aproximadamente que vestia un traje formal negro, la otra era una joven peliazul de ojos violetas, de unos 13 años 1.50m aproximadamente que vestia un traje de lolita gotica

- así que ese es el niño que convertiste en demonio – pregunto el peliverde mirando a Lucifer – me agrada, tiene iniciativa y voluntad – decía observando como el rubio maldecía a diestra y siniestra el haber accedido a ese "voluntario" entrenamiento

- el pequeño no es normal verdad Lucifer-san – pregunto la niña

- no sé que sea pero noto una extraña energía que no le pertenece a Kyubi en él, pensé que tu sabrías que era – contesto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el aire

- sea lo que sea ese pequeño tiene potencial, ya quiero ver que lograra en los próximos años – aseguro el peliverde logrando que sus acompañantes lo miraran raro

- es raro verte interesado en alguien Beelzebub-kun – dijo la peliazul mientras miraba interrogante al ahora identificado Beelzebub que solo elevo sus hombros en un gesto que le restaba importancia – pero a mí también me intriga el pequeño, tal vez algún día puedas enviarlo a jugar conmigo – pidió la niña mirando a Lucifer

- cuando dices jugar te refieres a perseguirlo mientras intentas matarlo – pregunto el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados a la niña que sonrió tiernamente, clara señal de que ese era su objetivo – no tienes remedio Leviathan-chan, pero tal vez algún día lo envié a "jugar" contigo – una sonrisa sádica adorno el rostro de la ahora reconocida Leviathan – solo espero que sobreviva a todos sus entrenamientos – comento ganando un asentimiento de los otros 2 reyes que observaban como el rubio caía hacia el vacio, tal vez tendrían que haberle dicho que cortar la cuerda también era válido, todos comenten errores verdad.


	4. capitulo 3

hola tanto tiempo... como estan? yo bastante ocupado con poco tiempo y por eso no he actualizado asi que espero me disculpen pero si esto sigue asi voy a tener que suspender (no cancelar) una de mis historias por un tiempo

tanto yo como ustedes no queremos que pase pero no siempre se puede tener todo

pero no importa les dejo 2 capi para que disfruten en recompensa por la espera

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es obra de su creador Kishimoto

/

Ha transcurrido casi 3 años desde que el entrenamiento de Naruto ha comenzado y debe admitir que estuvo más veces cerca de la muerte que cualquier persona adulta.

El primer año entreno bajo los intensos y porque no decir homicidas técnicas de entrenamientos de Kosuke, escalar un barranco sin usar las manos solo los pies como un ejercicio de chakra, lo diferente era que mientras escalaba era atacado por rayos, bolas de fuegos, cuchillos, espadas, hachas, rocas gigantes, estacas de tierra y lo peor venia si no conseguía subir y caía, el castigo… un examen oral con Reika nada malo si omitías el detalle de estar atado a dos postes y en cada pregunta errónea te ganabas un latigazo.

Otro de sus entrenamientos fue caminar sobre el agua como con el chakra, la insignificante diferencia era que continuamente era atacado por todo tipo de ataques eléctricos que aunque los esquivara tenían igual efecto al golpear el agua del lago, su cerebro era continuamente atacado por descargas eléctricas que le hacían perder su concentración pero lo peor era si fallaba y se hundía, su castigo otro examen… solo que en estos colgaba sobre un tanque de agua y al fallar la respuesta era hundido, pero si omitías el detalle de que en el tanque había tiburones y pirañas hambrientas solo era un pequeño chapuzón

Todo un año con ese tipo de entrenamientos que cada vez que lograba superar uno era llevado a otro aun más difícil y más mortal, y aun peor eran los exámenes, aunque debía admitir que gracias que lo ataron a una mesa de tortura medieval había crecido un par de cm, si hermosas experiencias de vida que llevaban al rubio a criticarse el haber aceptado vivir como demonio

El segundo año cuando por fin logro el control de su poder fue cuando comenzaron las batallas diarias en contra de sus sensei, y Naruto aun no sabía si daba más miedo Kosuke con sus luchas cuerpo a cuerpo en las que intentaba continuamente separarles las partes del cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco armable o Reika con su hoz con la que siempre intentaba separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, pero gracias a todos los demonios ese entrenamiento solo duro medio año.

Pero definitivamente conoció el miedo cuando fue el turno de entrenar con el poder de Kyubi, la bijuu si que daba miedo cuando se enfadaba y Naruto aprendió una gran pero gran lección jamás pero jamás de los jamases cuestionar a la reina de los bijuus mira que quitarle su ramen por 2 meses eso no era una tortura era LA TORTURA, bueno al menos para el rubio. El entrenamiento en el control del poder demoniaco de Kyubi le tomo más de un año, los humanos estaban muy confundidos al pensar que esa energía era chakra, era claramente poder demoniaco era por eso que siempre que un jinchuriki usaba el poder de su bijuu se volvía loco, no estaban acostumbrados a las emociones de odio y muerte que poseía el poder de los demonios, pero Naruto al ser un demonio le fue fácil claro hasta la 5ta cola que fue cuando el infierno paso a tener 2 montañas menos.

Ahora Naruto se encontraba durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, prácticamente era lo que hacía siempre desde hace mas de 2 meses que había concluido su entrenamiento; en su mente el rubio se encontraba sentado en las piernas de la bella Kitsune

- te lo digo Kyu-chan acompañar a Aoi-neechan a hacer las compras fue peor que cualquier tortura de Kosuke-sensei o Reika-sensei – decía un fastidiado rubio a una zorra que se destornillaba de la risa – ya no es gracioso – hablo el aun mas fastidiado rubio fulminando con la mirada a la bijuu

- debes admitirlo fue muy gracioso, pasaste de ser su amado y tierno hermanito a ser su mula de carga personal – contesto la pelirroja una vez su ataque de risa se había calmado

- oye Kyu-chan jamás te lo había preguntado pero tienes nombre – interrogo el rubio mirando fijamente a la pelirroja tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada

- porque lo preguntas –

- porque jamás me lo has dicho y Kyubi es más un titulo – contesto el rubio posando su puño bajo su mentón y asomando la punta de la lengua en una pose pensativa

- tienes razón Kyubi es un titulo, yo no poseo nombre nadie jamás se intereso en dármelo – le aclaro la pelirroja, Naruto pudo distinguir soledad y dolor es sus ojos

- Hitomi – murmuro el rubio aunque la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo – tienes unos ojos hermoso, puedo llamarte Hitomi-chan – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa tan tierna que la bijuu no pudo resistir la tentación de matarl… digo abrazarlo entre sus pechos

- gracias Naru-kun, me encanta, no sabes cuánto te agradezco nunca nadie se había interesado en un demonio como yo – decía la pelirroja matand… digo abrazando al rubio mientras una lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

- aire – murmuro el rubio estirando sus manos, la ahora nombrada Hitomi se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle y libero a un azul rubio de su muy suave y hermosa prisión – creí que iba a morir, otra vez – decía el rubio tomando grandes bocanada de aires, lo raro era que aun no se acostumbrara ya que esa situación sucedía casi a diario – ya no llores Hitomi-chan, te ves más bella con una sonrisa – decía el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa sonrojando a la pelirroja – además para mi tú no eres un demonio, eres mi ángel protector siempre me curas después de cada paliza que recibo de Kosuke-sensei, creo que es por eso que te amo – Naruto se quedo de piedra al caer en cuenta de sus propias palabras – lo dije en voz alta verdad – pregunto temeroso, no necesito respuesta la sonrisa picara de la pelirroja era todo lo que necesitaba – emmm creo que Lucifer-nisan me llama – dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer de su propio plano mental

- jeje aun eres muy tímido Naru, solo espero que pronto te des cuenta de que yo también te amo – decía la pelirroja al aire sin saber que la conexión mental estaba abierta

El ahora muy sonrojado rubio caminaba a paso ligero, a pesar de que había dicho que Lucifer lo llamaba como excusa al despertar un murciélago (acaso creerían que usarían halcones xD) le entrego un mensaje de su nisan en la carta decía "ven ahora" pero para el rubio era más que suficiente no quería volver a correr de una jauría de lobos como la última vez que llego tarde. Tardo solo cinco minutos en llegar pero al entrar se encontró con 2 personas que no reconocía, un joven peliverde y una chica peliazul

- qué bueno que llegas Naruto quería presentarte a estos jóvenes – los 2 jóvenes dieron un paso al frente – el es Beelzebub y ella es Leviathan – inmediatamente el rubio los identifico y bueno quien no

- mucho gusto, Beelzebub-san Leviathan-san es un honor conocerlos – dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia tal y como se le había enseñado

- el gusto es mío pequeño, tenía ganas de conocerte y preguntarte si te gustaría entrenar un tiempo conmigo – pregunto el peliverde amistosamente mientras le revolvía el cabello al rubio

- claro, me encantaría – dijo emocionado el rubio

- me gusta tu entusiasmo, y déjame decirte que será un gusto… quebrartelo – dijo con una tétrica sonrisa que asusto incluso a Lucifer, Naruto comenzó a temblar del miedo, esa sonrisa daba más miedo que Kosuke

- mooo Beelzebub-kun no asustes al chico – decía Leviathan con los cachetes inflados – hola Naru-chan soy Leviathan te gustaría jugar conmigo – pregunto la reina demonio con una sonrisa muy amigable

- claro, porque no – contesto el rubio algo dudoso

- genial, porque no empezamos con un juego que yo llamo – la dulce sonrisa de la chica cambio a una tan tétrica como la de Beelzebub – "corre o muere" – inmediatamente la chica saco una gran cuchilla de quien sabe donde

- suerte Naruto – dijo Lucifer

- ehh creo que olvide la estufa encendida – comento Naruto antes de saltar por la ventana y tras de él una muy sonriente Leviathan

- creo que tendré que esperar que Leviathan deje de "jugar" para poder tortu… digo entrenar al chico – comento Beelzebub abandonando la oficina de un muy sonriente Lucifer

/

Los 3 años de ausencia de Naruto en Konoha han traído algunos sucesos que no le agradaban para nada al consejo

El primer hecho que desato el caos fue la masacre del clan Uchiha a mano del heredero del clan Uchiha Itachi, quien elimino a todo su clan sin ayuda aparente, los únicos sobrevivientes fueron su madre Mikoto Uchiha y su hermano Sasuke Uchiha, este hecho lleno de dolor y tristeza a la joven madre al ver como su hijo mayor mato a todo el clan sin remordimiento alguno y luego llego la increíble sed de poder y venganza de su segundo hijo. Luego de la masacre el clan Hyuga paso a ser el clan más poderoso de Konoha, aumentado aun más su arrogancia.

Otros de los hechos que no tenían contento al consejo, era el distanciamiento de los clanes Nara y Akimichi, la causa, el trato dado al pequeño Naruto debido a que ellos siempre mantuvieron una posición neutral hacia el joven rubio; en cuando ambos clanes se enteraron de la muerte del pequeño a manos de la aldea comenzaron una investigación encontrando que algunos de los miembros de sus clanes también participaron, aquellos fueron sancionados con la muerte; también dejaron de dar apoyo a la aldea, comenzando a cobrar por las píldoras de soldados creadas por el clan Akimichi y las sustancias que se usaban para los antídotos provenientes del clan Nara.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue la deserción del último de los sannin fieles a Konoha, así es Jiraiya deserto de Konoha al enterarse de la muerte de su ahijado, corto todo lazo con la aldea, incluso con Sarutobi y Kushina; lo último que se supo del sannin de los sapos fue un mensaje escrito en la puerta de la aldea – "si aquel que ustedes llaman demonio vive y desea borra Konoha asegúrense que me volverán a ver" – ese mensaje alegro mucho a toda la aldea pero al ver el resto del mensaje no fue alegría lo que caracterizo los rostros de todos – "pero estaré luchando junto a mi ahijado Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" – desde ese día Konoha ya no poseía ningún sannin fiel a la aldea.

Todos estos hecho tenían al consejo muy disgustado, aun más a los 3 consejeros del Hokage que ya estaban haciendo planes para recuperar al niño y convertirlo en un arma, ya que nunca se hallo su cuerpo señal de que aun vivía. Lejos estaban de saber que sus planes tendrían todo menos éxito

/

En el infierno un muy asustado rubio corría de una alegre Leviathan que aun lo perseguía con esa enorme cuchilla cortando todo a su paso, ya sea arboles rocas y pobre del rubio si lo alcanzaba

- porque huyo, tendría que enfrentarla – decía al aire el rubio pero al girarse su color de piel se puso tan blanca como la nieve misma

- ven Naru-chan solo quiero "jugar" – decía Leviathan portando una sierra eléctrica

- mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió – y nuevamente el rubio corría por su vida – LO JURO, JAMAS VUELVO A CONFIAR EN UN DEMONIO QUE SONRIA DE MANERA AMABLE – gritaba el rubio mientras esquivaba la sierra que casi le hace un nuevo corte de cabello - PORQUE TODOS AQUÍ SON UNOS SICOPATAS -


	5. capitulo 4 - el retorno

2 años y medio han pasado desde que Naruto conoció a los reyes demonios Beelzebub y Leviathan, y si algo había descubierto el rubio era que ambos eran todo lo contrario que cualquier persona pensaría.

Beelzebub era un joven como cualquier otro, para resumir era un vago que prefería pasarse el día sentado a la sombra de un árbol admirando la naturaleza o leyendo libros pero cuando era momento de la batalla Naruto entendía porque tenía el título de rey demonio, la primera vez que se enfrentaron en batalla aprendió que jamás debes lanzarte a lo loco contra alguien miles de veces más fuerte que tú a no ser que quieras terminar hecho polvo de tan solo 4 golpes, por buena o mala suerte el rubio tenia a la más poderosa bestia con cola y era un demonio, así que la paliza que recibió en donde termino con al menos 12 huesos rotos y un pulmón perforado tardo en sanarse solo 2 días; por eso los entrenamientos fueron aun peor cuando el peliverde descubrió su rápida recuperación y digamos que Naruto tenía que usar el poder de Hitomi cada 5 minutos o a cada golpe lo que ocurriera primero.

Leviathan en cambio era una chica tierna y que mantenía una sonrisa amable en todo momento siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos, pero cuando era la hora de "jugar" con Naruto se transformaba en la chica más sádica y con la sonrisa mas escalofriante que el rubio haya conocido, pero gracias al cielo ese juego era solo una vez a la semana y por eso Naruto odiaba los domingos, correr por todo el inframundo siendo perseguido por la reina demonio que intentaba cortarte en pedacitos te hacia odiar cualquier día de la semana y peor aún era porque ese día Naruto no podía disfrutar de un buen ramen.

Pero lo que tiene a Naruto emocionado en este momento es el hecho de que hoy era el día en que volvería al mundo de los humanos, desde hacía una semana que estaba impaciente porque este día llegara, hoy era el día en que la tierra presenciaría el regreso de Naruto el portador de la más poderosa bestia con cola y ahora también un demonio

- Naruto puedes por un solo segundo prestarme atención – decía Lucifer con una vena pulsante en su frente, mientras a su lado se encontraban Beelzebub y Leviathan con una gota en su nuca

- claro, perdona es solo que estoy emocionado – contesto el rubio un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca

- escucha hubo un cambio de planes, al principio estábamos pensando en enviarte a Konoha – los 3 reyes notaron el pequeño cambio en el ambiente proveniente de la apenas perceptible molestia del rubio – ya que es una aldea donde hay muchos humanos con deseos mundanos y por ello muchos demonios se verían atraídos por su codicia y deseo de poder; pero hemos decidido suspender esa misión –

- ve al grano – pidió el rubio bastante impaciente

- ya que impaciente eres, tu misión será buscar a este hombre – el pelinegro le pasó una foto al rubio donde salía un hombre de largo cabello blanco con unas marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos, llevaba un atuendo verde con una manta roja encima, una camiseta de mallas y un gran pergamino en la espalda – él es el sannin Jiraiya de Konoha, portador del contrato de los sapos –

- escuche hablar de él cuando estaba en Konoha, para que debo encontrarlo – pregunto el rubio mientras miraba detenidamente la foto

- ese hombre fue el maestro de tu padre y también es tu padrino, pero antes de que te pongas como loco debes saber que traiciono a Konoha cuando supo de tu "muerte", hace casi 3 años que se fue de la aldea y desde entonces te ha estado buscando con ayuda de su red espía – explico el rey demonio notando que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del rubio – estoy seguro que en cuanto sepa que estás vivo se alegrara mucho, pero necesitamos que lo busques para que te ayude a infiltrarte en la rebelión de Kiri –

- explícate, recuerda que yo no sé nada sobre el mundo ninja actual – pidió el rubio

- el Yondaime Mizukage Yagura que es el jinchuriki de Sanbi, hace poco menos de 2 años comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña y desencadeno una matanza contra los clanes poseedores de Kekkei Genkai que residen en Kiri, necesitamos que te infiltres en la rebelión y averigües que le sucedió al Mizukage y si vez necesario que sea eliminado hazlo – hablo esta vez el peli verde

- entiendo, básicamente mi misión es encontrar a mi padrino y pedirle ayuda para infiltrarme en la rebelión de Kiri – pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de los 3 reyes

- partirás en este momento, Leviathan prepara el sello de transporte – la peliazul accedió rápidamente a la petición de Lucifer comenzando a dibujar un extraño sello en el suelo que tenía varios kanjis en él – este sello te llevara cerca de la entrada del pueblo en el que se encuentra tu objetivo, recuerda pasar inadvertido para los demás, aunque eres fuerte no debes abusar de tus poderes demoniacos o ese sello podría debilitarse rápidamente –

- lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo a cada segundo aun recuerdo lo que sucedió la ultima vez – contesto Naruto mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho y apretaba con fuerza

- Naru-chan ya está listo – aviso la peliazul señalando un muy raro sello dibujado en el suelo

- oe gaki recuerda no acercarte mucho a las iglesias o a los monjes – aconsejo el peliverde

- descuida no lo hare aun no tengo la atención de que me purifiquen – contesto el rubio mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia al asunto, inmediatamente Beelzebub le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto que lo enterró en el suelo

- no te pases de listo, si eres purificado en el mejor de los casos solo te volverás humano nuevamente pero en el peor… bueno no quieres averiguarlo –

- ya tranquilos estaré bien se preocupan de mas, deberían mantenerse tranquilos al igual que Leviathan-chan – les hablo el rubio a los 2 reyes demonios que estaban algo avergonzados, pero el sonido de alguien gimoteando llamo la atención de los 3 y al encontrar el origen del sonido se produjo una gota en la nuca de los presentes, pues se encontraron con la peliazul que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas

- no quiero, no quiero que te vayas Naru-chan – lloriqueaba la joven reina, esa escena conmovió al rubio que se acerco a la peliazul abrazándola confortadoramente – si te vas no tendré con quien jugar "corre o muere" – bueno eso más bien había asustado al rubio que retrocedió por inercia

- Naruto ya es hora de irte, solo un consejo no olvides nunca todo lo que te enseñamos – le hablo Lucifer

- oye si tu no le enseñaste nada – bromeo el peliverde con una gota en su nuca -

- no lo olvidare jamás quien soy… yo soy Naruto el jinchuriki de Hitomi-chan, un demonio al servicio de Lucifer, alumno de Kosuke, Reika y el rey demonio Beelzebub y también el compañero de "juego" de Leviathan – decía el rubio mientras inflamaba su pecho orgulloso

- muy buena presentación – decía el pelinegro mientras aplaudía con suavidad – pero me gustaría que agregues el apellido de mi antiguo clan, hable con mi padre y está de acuerdo en que seas parte del clan Gremory –

- es en serio – pregunto el asombrado rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de un muy sonriente pelinegro – sería un gran honor para mí – el rubio camino a paso tranquilo hasta posicionarse en el centro del sello

- suerte y no olvides la misión principal de un demonio – aconsejo el pelinegro

- muéstrales el poder de mi alumno – dijo el peliverde

- vuelve pronto a jugar Naru-chan – pidió la peliazul con una gran sonrisa

- ehhh… nos vemos – dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz proveniente del sello activado

- mooo se fue – decía leviathan inflando sus cachetes en un berrinche

- crees que debimos advertirle sobre los caídos que habitan en el mundo humano – pregunto el peliverde

- ya lo descubrirá solo – contesto el pelinegro restándole importancia a ese pequeño detalle

/

En uno de los bosques cercanos al país de la hierba una figura se movía entre las sombra de los arboles, parecía estar herido o borracho ya que caminaba tambaleante sosteniéndose en cada árbol que tenia al alcance, la figura vestía unas botas negras unos pantalones de mezclilla igualmente negros, una camiseta totalmente blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta roja con una manga corta y la otra larga que se encontraba abierta; su altura era de aproximadamente 1.48m cabello rubio y ojos azules con 3 marcas a cada lado de la mejilla, identificándolo como Naruto Gremory

- mierda, me siento como si hubiera terminado de entrenar con Beelzebub-sensei – decía el rubio con voz cansada mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol

"es el efecto del sol Naru-kun ya te acostumbraras" escucho el rubio en su mente

- si esto es la luz solar no quiero imaginarme que me sucederá si me encuentro con un caído – bromeo el rubio con su inquilina

"en tu situación actual lo mejor sería intentar huir, la luz es un veneno mortal para ti" explico la pelirroja aun ya repuesto rubio que volvía a emprender la marcha "deberías usar un henge, aunque odies admitirlo te pareces demasiado a tu padre y no sería bueno si te encontraras con ninjas de Iwa" aconsejo la bijuu al rubio que resoplo cambiando su apariencia por la de un joven de 16 años aproximadamente de cabello negro y ojos de igual color y también había desaparecido los bigotes

- bien debería comenzar a buscar por los bares del pueblo seguramente conseguiré información – deliberaba el rubio mientras caminaba en dirección al pueblo; no tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar, a pesar de no ser un poblado muy grande era bastante pintoresco, algunas tiendas de ropas unos cuantos puestos de comida y un bar de mala muerte, el lugar perfecto para comenzar a buscar

Las puertas rechinaron llamando la atención de todos los hombres que estaban dentro, las miradas se clavaron sobre el rubio disfrazado y valla que había servido ya que había unos cuantos renegados de Iwa, tipos grandes y pequeños miraban de mala manera al rubio que ni se inmuto ante esas miradas aterradoras, su sensei daba miles de veces más miedo que esos tipos, camino a paso tranquilo hacia la barra esquivando un kunai en el proceso

- oiga – llamo el rubio la atención del cantinero que limpiaba unas copas – ha visto a este hombre por aquí – pregunto el rubio mostrándole la foto que le había dado Lucifer, el viejo hombre miro por unos momentos la foto

- tal vez si tal vez no, mi memoria falla – contesto el hombre haciendo unas señas con la mano, el rubio resoplo tendría que sobornarlo

- esto refresca tu mala memoria – el rubio mostro un hermoso rubí al hombre que le brillaron los ojos, muchos de los que estaban cerca de la barra se acercaron al rubio

- oye mocoso si no quieres salir lastimado será mejor que nos des eso – le amenazo un tipo calvo de gran musculatura mucho más alto que Naruto

- lárguense – contesto el rubio mirando a los hombres que ya se preparaban para atacar, Naruto cerró sus ojos – Defectio – murmuro mientras abría sus ojos, un par de segundos después el grupo que estaba por atacar a Naruto cayo desmayado ante los impactados que habían visto la escena, el chico no se había movido un centímetro pero aun así había vencido a un grupo de casi 10 hombres en menos de 5 segundos – ahora donde esta – pregunto el rubio volviendo su mirada al impactado cantinero

- se encuentra por allí – señalo con miedo a una dirección apartada donde se encontraban box individuales, Naruto dejo la joya en la mesa mientras se encamino en la dirección indicada, al llegar entro sin permiso como era su costumbre encontrándose con el albo rodeado por jóvenes mujeres, el sannin miro de mala manera a aquel que interrumpió su "recolección de información"

- está ocupado – espeto malhumorado el albo

- tengo información que quizás le interese sobre su ahijado – le hablo el rubio con tranquilidad ganándose la completa atención del sannin

- chicas si nos disculpan debemos hablar en privado – hablo Jiraiya a las mujeres que resoplaron ante la interrupción de ese joven, una vez se marcharon las mujeres el peliblanco centro toda su atención en el joven – como sabes sobre mi ahijado y quien eres tu – pregunto adoptando un semblante totalmente serio

- sobre quien me lo dijo no es importante y mi nombre es Naruto Gremory – Naruto inmediatamente deshizo el Henge revelando así ante el impresionado sannin su verdadera forma – me da mucho gusto conocerte Ero-Onjin (padrino pervertido (no estoy seguro si esa es la traducción)) – bromeo el rubio al aun estupefacto Jiraiya, cabello rubio ojos azules ese porte era idéntico a Minato, su forma de hablar y ese apodo idéntico a Kushina tenía que ser él no había duda, eran las cosas que pasaban por la mente del peliblanco

- en realidad eres tú, no sabes lo angustiado que estaba – decía el sannin mientras zarandeaba al rubio de un lado a otro causando que tuviera nauseas – espera un momento dijiste Gremory – dijo el sannin parando de zarandear al rubio que agradecía mentalmente ante la risa de su inquilina

- así es, tal vez no lo sepas pero hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser un Namikaze o Uzumaki – contesto el rubio ante la duda del hombre

- supongo que intentar una relación padrino-ahijado será imposible verdad – pregunto con tristeza el sannin

- tienes razón pero equivocarse es de humanos, lo que sucedió en Konoha es cosa del pasado aunque no voy a mentirte no perdonare esa aldea fácilmente pero tampoco me convertiré en un ser despiadado y con sed de venganza que ellos esperan que sea – contesto el rubio con seriedad ante la incrédula mirada del sannin – las circunstancias me obligaron a madurar a temprana edad – aclaro

- supongo que una disculpa no arregla las cosas – pregunto Jiraiya bajando su cabeza escondiendo una traicionera lagrima

- una disculpa no lo hará pero tal vez el tiempo lo haga – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano al sannin que la acepto gustoso

- debo creer que viniste para conocer a tu padrino – pregunto el sannin con seriedad

- siempre tan directo – bromeo el rubio – en realidad necesito su ayuda, pero deberíamos hablar en un lugar más privado – dijo mientras discretamente señalaba a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar

- vayamos al bosque – inmediatamente padrino y ahijado abandonaron el local dirigiéndose en dirección al bosque, no tardaron demasiado en llegar cerca de un pequeño arroyo donde se sentaron uno frente al otro – te escucho –

- antes de que aceptes ayudarme o no creo que deberías conocer mi verdadera forma – el rubio se incorporo ante la mirada dudosa del sannin – supongo que conoces todo lo sucedido en Konoha – pregunto al peliblanco que no entendía la situación

- lo sé todo hasta el día que desapareciste, pero aun no entiendo como burlaste a todos los grupos rastreadores y a mi red espía tantos años – contesto el sannin

- eso es fácil cuando no te encuentras en el mundo humano – dijo el rubio con algo de burla en sus palabras – la gente no se equivoca cuando me llama demonio – antes de que Jiraiya preguntara a que se refería el rubio se envolvió en un aura rojiza con tintes negros, Jiraiya miraba detenidamente la escena podía sentir ese extraño poder que era bastante intimidante, el aura poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejando ver al rubio que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados – esta es mi verdadera naturaleza – al momento de abrir los ojos que ahora eran tan rojos como la misma sangre un par de alas muy parecidas a las de un murciélago se mostraron en la parte alta de su espalda

- q que rayos es eso – pregunto a punto del desmayo mientras caía sentado de la impresión

- dime crees en los demonios – pregunto el rubio al incrédulo sannin que intento disipar un genjutsu inútilmente – esto no es un genjutsu y tampoco un Henge, esta es mi verdadera forma, el día en que desaparecí de la aldea recibí un ataque de los aldeanos, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte un extraño se apareció ante mí, me rebelo toda la verdad sobre el día de mi nacimiento sobre mis padres y también sobre Kyubi luego descubrí que ese extraño era el rey demonio Lucifer me ofreció convertirme en un demonio para sobrevivir y trabajar para él, como vez acepte y durante 6 años entrene en las artes demoniacas – explico resumidamente el rubio

- entonces eres un demonio – el sannin aun no salía de la sorpresa, era mucha información difícil de procesar pero sabía bien que tenía que hacer – no me importa si eres un demonio o no, tu eres mi ahijado y te ayudare no importa lo que suceda – aseguro el sannin

- gracias – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras desaparecía su forma demoniaca y volvía a su forma humana, inmediatamente cayo arrodillado respirando agitado – no te preocupes, hace unos meses perdí el control de mis poderes y aun no puedo usarlos al 100% así que es normal – explico mientras retomaba asiento

- seguro estas bien – pregunto preocupado por la salud de su ahijado pero al notar que la respiración del rubio se normalizaba se tranquilizo – ahora dime que necesitas de mi –

- Lucifer me envió a buscarte para que me ayudes a infíltrame en la rebelión de Kiri, pero también necesito entrenamiento en las artes ninjas ya que no puedo mostrar mi verdadera naturaleza a cualquiera – explico el rubio

- porque el rey demonio necesita que participes en la guerra civil de Kiri – pregunto con seriedad el sannin

- no te preocupes no estamos organizando una guerra contra la humanidad, es solo que los reyes sospechan que el comportamiento extraño del Mizukage sea obra de algún demonio; asi como los humanos tienen problemas nosotros también y muchos demonios han estado desapareciendo misteriosamente – aclaro el rubio la equivocada idea que se estaba formando Jiraiya

- entiendo, supongo que todas las historias sobre demonios despiadados son equivocadas – pregunto con gran curiosidad

- no todas, así como en los humanos hay demonios buenos y malos, ser una criatura de la noche no significa ser malvado solo somos una raza diferente –

- ya veo, pero debes saber que el entrenamiento de las artes ninjas puede tomarte algunos años – Naruto no se vio preocupado ante esa información cosa que desconcertó al sannin

- solo necesito saber la forma de moldear el chakra usado en cada Jutsu y podre hacerlo – Jiraiya parpadeo varias veces – existen muchos tipos de energías diferentes pero la energía demoniaca es más densa que el chakra y difícil de manipular, para mí que he dominado las artes demoniacas el chakra será sencillo o al menos es lo que me dijo Lucifer – esa explicación pareció bastar para el sannin que comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas pero para sorpresa de Naruto solo era un simple papel

- este papel es especial, si aplicas chakra te dirá a que naturaleza eres afín, existen 5 elementos primarios el fuego, viento, rayo, tierra y agua; ser afín a un elemento no significa que no puedas usar los demás solo que te será más fácil usarlo – Jiraiya le entrego el trozo de papel al rubio que lo miraba detenidamente – si se quema serás afín al fuego, corta a viento, arruga a rayo, desmorona a tierra y si se moja a agua – explico el sannin la función del papel

- entiendo – dijo el rubio colocando el papel entre sus 2 manos e inmediatamente le aplico chakra, al separar sus palmas ambos estaban totalmente impresionados, el papel se había cortado en 4 partes 2 más grandes que las otras 2, una de las partes grandes se arrugo mientras que la otra se quemo, y las pequeñas se mojaron y desmoronaron – esto es bueno verdad – pregunto el rubio con alegría

- esto no es bueno, ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE – grito a todo pulmón el sannin – yo solo soy afín al fuego y tierra pero tú, tú tienes un gran control sobre el viento el fuego y el rayo y en menor media sobre la tierra y el agua; eres una mina de oro Naruto te conseguiré todos los pergaminos que pueda sobre los elementos que no te puedo enseñar y tal vez si algún día te encuentras a alguien con un elemento secundario pueda enseñarte a usarlo – el sannin estaba mostrando su faceta hiperactiva como hacía mucho no hacia

- puedo pedirle que mantenga nuestra relación en secreto verdad – pregunto el rubio logrando que el sannin deje de hacer el baile de la victoria por el buen alumno que se había conseguido

- claro, solo mantengo comunicación con el viejo pero quisiera saber porque – cuestiono el sannin ante la duda del pedido de su ahijado

- solo que si algún día vuelvo a Konoha espero pasar inadvertido… por cierto tiene algún deseo que le gustaría que cumpliera – pregunto con curiosidad

- a que te refieres –

- nosotros los demonios hacemos tratos con los humanos que tienen deseos mundanos y a algunos los convertimos en demonios – explico el rubio a la duda de su padrino

- tal vez algún día hagamos un trato pero ahora debes comenzar a entrenar – el sannin saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas – aquí están todas las técnicas que poseía tu padre –

- no gracias – contesto el rubio rechazando el pergamino – no quiero nada que venga de mi padre por muy buenas que sean sus técnicas, pero me gustaría que se las enseñes a mi hermana –

- entiendo lo de Minato pero porque quieres que le enseñe a tu hermana – pregunto con curiosidad el viejo hombre

- ella posee el poder de Hitomi-chan – el sannin parpadeo varias veces – así es como llamo a Kyubi – aclaro el rubio

- espera es mujer – pregunto el sannin recibiendo un asentimiento – es hermosa – volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa pervertida ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio

- ni lo pienses; volviendo a lo importante al poseer el poder de Hitomi puede descontrolarse al abusar del poder demoniaco y convertirse en una maquina asesina, además también podría encontrarse con algún caído o demonio y seguramente morirá – contesto con simpleza el rubio

- entiendo, en unos meses volveré a Konoha y la entrenare – propuso el sannin al rubio que acepto gustoso – ahora volvamos al pueblo debemos descansar –

- pronto Kirigakure, pronto conocerás el poder de Naruto Gremory – murmuro al aire el rubio


	6. capitulo 5 - la llegada a Kiri

bueno para empezar disculpen la tardanza pero la verdad cada vez tengo menos tiempo y la verdad tardare bastante en actualizar pero tratare de que sea el menor tiempo posible

si se preguntan que tanto tengo que hacer cosa que no hacen pues dire que: trabajo escuela estudios examenes y por si fuera poco mis compañeros no tuvieron mejor idea que elegirme presidente de salon o delegado, la verdad ni me acuerdo solo se que es ABURRIDISIMO escuchar tanta charla del director (que por cierto habla lentisimo, una charla que podria durar 15m la da en 45m) en fin estoy bastante ocupado

como sea les dejo el capitulo y para aclarar los ataques que no esten en japones son ataques con energia demoniaca y la mayoria solo afectan a aquellos que no conoscan estas artes o en su defecto el ataque

ya saben cualquier duda me preguntan y se las respondere

/

Algunos meses han pasado desde el encuentro de Naruto y Jiraiya, y el rubio había aprendido todas y cada una de las técnicas que le había mostrado o explicado, en defecto de que no la pudiera hacer, en tan solo un día o a lo mucho 3 días por cada técnica pero tanto Naruto como Jiraiya sabían que no podía considerarse un genio, solo tenía facilidad al moldear el chakra por la poca densidad que posee esta energía.

Naruto había aprendido todo tipos de técnicas pero al igual que el sannin y su propio padre tenía un pequeño problema con los genjutsu pero no fue nada que no se pudiera solucionar con un poco de energía demoniaca, pero como siempre el rubio descubrió por las malas que no debía usar mucha energía en los genjutsu o podrían descontrolarse y meterse él mismo en su propia ilusión.

La relación de padrino y ahijado había comenzado tal vez no de la mejor manera pero tampoco de la peor, los primeros días fue solo una relación maestro alumno hablando únicamente lo necesario para el entrenamiento ni más ni menos, pero ninguno culpaba al otro, Naruto sabía que si el sannin decidía traicionarlo y revelar su identidad y naturaleza al mundo no podía culparlo porque aparecer de la nada y pedir ayuda a tu padrino, a quien no conoces, diciendo que eres un demonio al servicio del rey demonio no era algo que sucedía todos los días y conociendo los sentimientos que el miedo a lo desconocido provoca no sería raro que lo traicionara; pero en cambio Jiraiya no se acercaba a Naruto por miedo a que fuera un demonio con la misión de conquistar la humanidad sino por el miedo al rechazo de su ahijado pero no podía culparlo, el estuvo fuera de Konoha por casi 7 años y cuando regreso se encontró con esa noticia a la que no daba crédito, no él sabía que su ahijado no era el Kyubi de haberlo sido ya hubiera barrido con Konoha y no estando Minato o el mismo hubiera sido fácil, porque aunque el anciano era fuerte en su juventud ya no gozaba de la misma.

Pero las semanas fueron transcurriendo y su relación comenzó a ser más llevadera, incluso ahora podrían ambos decir que eran abuelo y nieto, Naruto escuchaba cada que podía alguna de las historias de Jiraiya pero había una en particular que al rubio le interesaba, ese tipo Hanzo la salamandra por la forma en que el sannin lo describía le recordaba a su sensei Beelzebub, podría ser, no era imposible que Beelzebub tuviera un hijo, tal vez un sobrino o pariente lejano; Jiraiya en cambio aprendió algunas cosas sobre los demonios pero lo primordial era como identificarlos en caso de Natsumi fuera atacada por uno en busca del poder de la bijuu y también algunas debilidades pero el rubio jamás le revelo la forma de matarlos y lo entendía ya que si lo decía era como traicionarse a sí mismo y a toda su raza, cosa que no haría y Jiraiya respetaba eso.

Ahora en tiempo real Jiraiya se encontraba a unos minutos de arribar a las puertas de Konoha, hacia tan solo 3 días que se había separado de Naruto en los límites del país de los campos de arroz y el país del fuego pero ya extrañaba al chico, a pesar de que a veces era tan frio como un tempano de hielo el chico era tranquilo, optimista, seguro de sí mismo, tenía una fuerte voluntad para lograr lo que se proponía algo que el viejo hokage llamaría la voluntad de fuego, todo eso y más era lo que hacía que Jiraiya confiara plenamente en el joven, además el chico había prometido salir vivo de esa guerra y estaba seguro que lo cumpliría. Pero lo que tenia intranquilo al sannin en este momento era el volver a Konoha, no le tenía miedo al consejo sabía que no podrían hacerle nada y aun si lo intentaran tenía el apoyo incondicional de su sensei y de los sapos del monte Myobokuzan, pero aun así sabia que tendría que aguantarse una larga charla en esa sala llena de hipócritas en busca de más poder.

Entrar a la aldea sin llamar la atención fue fácil porque como siempre los guardias estaban dormidos el 90% del tiempo de su trabajo pero al ir acercándose hacia la torre eran más los murmullos y el escándalo, seguramente con todo ese alboroto ya tendrían un asiento en el consejo preparado para interrogarlo o extorsionarlo pero no funcionaria él ya no era el mismo que se marcho de Konoha hace años

Entro en la torre siendo recibido por un par de ambus que como él había predicho lo escoltaron hasta la sala del consejo, al primero que vio al entrar a la sala fue a su sensei sentado en el puesto de hokage lo miraba de forma analítica como buscando la razón de su regreso, luego vislumbro a los siempre altaneros viejos consejero junto a Danzo y Hiashi, poco a poco fue reconociendo algunas caras y había una que otra nueva lo que si noto de inmediato fue la presencia, muy grande a su gusto, de consejeros civiles. Tomo asiento en la silla que estaba en el centro de la sala sabia que tendría que estar un rato en ese lugar, así que mejor ponerse cómodo

- acaso no podían esperar que tomara un baño al menos – pregunto con burla el sannin ganándose inmediatamente la mirada molesta de varios hay presentes

- que descaro el tuyo Jiraiya – comenzó a hablar Koharu – a pesar de que eres un shinobi renegado de esta aldea, muestras tu cara como si no hubieras cometido crimen alguno; propongo que el sannin Jiraiya sea encarcelado por alta traición a Konoha y les sea obligado a entregar todas sus técnicas – termino el consejero mirando retadoramente al sannin que ni se inmuto ante esas palabras

- bien los que estén a favor levanten la mano – hablo Danzou, al parecer la junta terminaría antes de lo previsto cosa que hiso sonreír a Jiraiya por pasar menos tiempo junto a tantos hipócritas

- creo que están adelantando conclusiones – interrumpió Jiraiya antes de que comiencen la votación – a mi parecer esto terminara de la siguiente forma, todos aquí saben que soy tal vez el ninja más poderoso en la aldea, tengo la ayuda de los sapos, acaso creen que me rendiría sin pelear – pregunto con ironía palpable, los consejeros se vieron nerviosos por la palabras del sannin mas el hokage sonrió al ver la actitud de su alumno – saben que no les conviene pelear conmigo; además yo no recuerdo estar en el libro bingo marcado como un traidor, según ustedes soy un traidor porque no me muestran las pruebas – la burla en las palabras del sannin estaban arrinconando a los consejeros en su contra, Jiraiya sabía que el consejo civil se pondría de su lado para que defendiera la aldea, la mayor parte de los lideres de clanes conocían a Jiraiya y varios entendían sus razones para marcharse de la aldea y el hokage siempre apoyaría a su alumno

- no te hagas el desentendido, muy bien sabes que la prueba está en la puerta de la aldea, tu dejaste un mensaje escrito en ella – rugió furiosa la anciana Homura

- qué raro porque entre por la misma puerta que me fui y no vi ningún mensaje – respondió con ironía y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – además les recuerdo que soy un sannin puedo ir y venir cuando lo desee, el único con el poder de detenerme era el viejo y no lo hiso, además creo que ya no tienen más pruebas en mi contra – Jiraiya había arrinconado completamente a los consejeros y había ganado la batalla

- Jiraiya de los sannin queda libre de acusaciones, pueden retirarse – sentencio el hokage y poco a poco el salón se vació quedando solo maestro y alumno – me alegra que vuelvas – dijo el viejo hombre una vez estuvo junto al albo

- es bueno regresar en cierto sentido – respondió el sannin desconcertando al viejo más le resto importancia – el consejo civil está ganando demasiado poder debes ponerle un alto – aconsejo el sannin

- lo sé, pero ya estoy viejo para esto – respondió el hombre con pesar – dime que te hiso regresar – pregunto con interés mientras entraban a la oficina del hokage

- digamos que alguien importante para mí me lo pidió – respondió el peliblanco dejando con la intriga a su sensei – disculpa viejo pero estoy cansado nos veremos en otra oportunidad – dijo el sannin antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas

- se que esa persona no es Tsunade, pero algo me dice que le conozco y que pronto lo veremos – murmuro el hombre antes de comenzar la tortura de todo hokage, el papeleo.

/

Naruto se encontraba llegando al país del agua lugar donde residía la aldea de la niebla, al instante de separarse de su pervertido padrino emprendió la marcha a máxima velocidad tenía solo 4 días para reunirse con el emisario de la rebelión con el que Jiraiya lo había puesto en contacto, se paso 2 días completos sin descanso avanzando desde el país de los campo de arroz hasta las costas donde un bote lo esperaba para guiarlo al país del agua, la razón de su avance rápido era debido a sus reducidas opciones, correr durante 2 días completos y descansar durante el día que duraba el viaje en bote o descansar durante las noches y en cuanto se le estuviera terminando el tiempo correr por mar pero sabía que la segunda podía salirle mal, si lo emboscaban no tendría suficiente chakra y tendría que recurrir a la energía demoniaca y esa no era una opción.

Ahora Naruto ya podía distinguir las costas de la isla, aun tenía algunas horas para el encuentro así que buscaría el pueblo más cercano para almorzar algo, el rubio saco el mapa que le había dado el sannin con el lugar indicado para el encuentro, si las cuentas no le fallaban tardaría cerca de 2 horas en llegar al punto de encuentro y a solo 15 minutos había un pueblo, apenas toco tierra comenzó el avance saltando de árbol en árbol a un paso por encima del normal esa espesa niebla no daba el paso del sol a todo su esplendor, aunque los rayos de luz del sol ya no le afectaban vaya que la obscuridad le favorecía durante las noches se sentía revivir, el camino fue tranquilo casi parecía ser una isla desierta pero entendía que los civiles que aun vivían en la isla se quedarían en los pueblos para no verse afectados por las continuas batallas.

Naruto avanzaba directamente hacia el pueblo que indicaba el mapa, aun tenía tiempo de disfrutar una merecida comida antes del encuentro pero a medida que avanzaba su cuerpo se tensaba y su instinto lo llevo a apretar el paso, no entendía el porqué pero mientras más avanzaba mas se tensaba su cuerpo como si le quisiera decir algo. Tardo apenas unos minutos en llegar y descubrió que lo que guiaba eran sus instintos de demonio, frente a él yacía lo que alguna vez fue un pequeño pueblo pero ahora solo era escombro y llamas, había un sutil olor a chakra en el aire seguramente fue obra de algún mercenario, comenzó a adentrarse en lo que quedaba del pueblo y el olor a sangre se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cadáveres de niños, adultos y mujeres por igual se encontraban regados por doquier muertos por ataques de tipo agua y cortes de espadas, la furia de Naruto crecía poco a poco mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de un joven no mucho mayor que él mismo

- el cuerpo está caliente y la sangre fresca, este ataque fue reciente – murmuro el rubio mientras retomaba el paso siguiendo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que marcaban un camino

En el extremo opuesto del pueblo un grupo de 4 shinobis de uniforme estándar ambu se encontraban descansando luego de la exterminación de los pobladores, aunque creían que era un poco extremo órdenes eran ordenes, los 4 shinobis se pusieron en guardia al escuchar unos pasos y al distinguir la dirección de los mismos solo vieron una figura enfundada en lo que parecía una gabardina caminando entre la espesa niebla.

- creí que habíamos exterminado a todos – dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo

- lo hicimos – respondió uno de los subordinados, los 4 shinobis miraban detenidamente la borrosa figura avanzar a paso tranquilo, no parecía estar herido ya que no tambaleaba, y también parecía ser joven o bajo de estatura

- identifícate! – grito el líder del grupo pero el único sonido en respuesta fue la suave brisa – identifícate o atacaremos – ordeno nuevamente pero la respuesta fue la misma – tu lo pediste – murmuro mientras llevaba su mano hacia su propia espalda e indicaba el numero 2 a sus subordinados que asintieron e inmediatamente los 4 shinobis comenzaron a trazar sellos

- suiton: Temppodama (disparo de cañón) – 3 de los shinobis lanzaron una gran cantidad de agua por sus bocas en dirección a la figura

- suiton: Supaiku no mizu (púas de agua) – en cambio el líder formo un circulo de alrededor de 20 púas rodeando a la figura

Las técnicas avanzaron velozmente colisionando entre ellas pero también con la figura, la explosión disipo la niebla alrededor del impacto pero no había cuerpo alguno en el lugar

- acaso lo desintegramos – pregunto el que al parecer era el más joven del grupo o al menos eso parecía por su estatura

- no usamos técnicas katon – respondió su compañero secamente

Los 4 shinobis miraban atentamente cualquier mínimo movimiento en los alrededores, sabían que algo raro pasaba y tenían que estar atentos a cualquier ataque. El silencio total solo roto por el chiflido del viento pasando entre las ramas de los árboles y la visión reducida por la niebla estaba comenzando a poner un poco nerviosos a los shinobis y aun mas cuando sintieron unos pasos rebotar pero no podían identificar el lugar del que provenían, los pasos se acercaban mas y mas pero ahora podían escucharlo claramente de donde llegaba el sonido, su espalda. Se giraron velozmente encontrándose con un joven que aparentaba unos 13 años metro y medio rubio ojos rojos 3 bigotes a cada lado de sus mejillas, vestía unas botas de combate negras un pantalón de mezclilla negro atado con vendas a la altura de los tobillos una camiseta blanca desprendida en los 2 botones superiores sobre esta una chaqueta negra todo esto completado por unos guantes negros con una insignia que nunca en su vida habían visto y bajo estos mas vendas que le llegaban a medio antebrazo

- quien eres – pregunto el líder con tono molesto y un poco temeroso, no entendía el porqué pero ese mocoso le daba mala espina el aire a su alrededor era frio y eso nunca era buena señal

- su peor pesadilla – fueron las palabras susurradas por el joven rubio solo oídas por el viento, el rubio bajo un poco su vista mientras una apenas visible capa roja oscura rodeaba su cuerpo – Bloodlust (ansia asesina) – al levantar la vista los shinobis sintieron el temor como nunca antes, sentían la necesidad de arrodillarse a la persona frente a ellos no por respeto sino por miedo, sus cuerpos temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho; Naruto vislumbro al shinobi que mas temblaba y comenzó a trazar sellos lentamente haciendo a los shinobis ponerse aun más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban – Raiton: Jibashi (asesino eléctrico) – de las palmas de las manos del joven salieron disparados varios rayos que impactaron a los aun temerosos shinobis solo uno de ellos pudo anteponer su instinto de supervivencia sobre su miedo y esquivar el ataque pero no pudo esquivar la patada en el abdomen que recibió mientras estaba en el aire, rápidamente se incorporo aun con dolor y comenzó una serie de sellos

- suiton: Mizu no Muchi (latigo de agua) – la humedad del aire se junto en el dedo índice del shinobi convirtiéndose en un muy delgado látigo de poco más de dos metros, rápidamente comenzó a agitarlo intentando golpear al rubio que esquivaba los ataques con gran habilidad pero en el momento que Naruto salto esquivando otro ataque el líder del grupo creó un segundo látigo con el cual atrapo al rubio – ahora eres hombre muerto – Naruto sonrió con sorna cosa que desconcertó al shinobi de Kiri

- idiota – el rubio exploto en rayos conduciendo su electricidad por medio del agua que lo aprisionaba hasta llegar al impactado shinobi que aun tenia la técnica activa y recibió las descargas de lleno, Naruto salto frente al shinobi que aun recibía los pulsos eléctricos

- d des de c cuando – alcanzo a preguntar

- siempre – contesto con simpleza pero justo en ese momento fue atravesado por un tanto a la altura del corazon

- no te habías olvidado de nosotros o si – pregunto uno de los shinobis que había recibido el primer ataque, Naruto sonrió y exploto mandando a volar al impactado ninja

- adoro los clones explosivos – hablo el rubio cayendo frente al grupo reunido nuevamente que lo miraba con odio – ese fue un buen calentamiento que les parece si comenzamos a luchar de verdad – pregunto mientras sonreía como psicópata asustando al grupo, en serio que se le habían pegado algunos hábitos de su sensei – solo lo preguntare una vez, porque destruyeron el pueblo – hablo con vos calma pero se notaba el enfado en sus palabras

- porque te lo diríamos mocoso – contesto unos de los shinobis con arrogancia

- mala elección – el rubio trazo un serie de sellos a gran velocidad – Katon: Karyuundan no Jutsu (dragón de fuego) – el gran reptil se alzo con poder y tras un potente rugido se abalanzo a gran velocidad sobre los shinobis que saltaron para esquivarlo pero Naruto inmediatamente se lanzo sobre el líder con puro taijutsu, los golpes iban y venían sin poder conectar ninguno el rubio retrocedió esquivando un ataque de agua e inmediatamente se reemplazo con una hoja para esquivar un corte, el grupo localizo a Naruto justo detrás de ellos pero ya terminaba una secuencia de sellos – Futon: Reppusho ( palma de viento ) – el rubio extendió su palma derecha de la cual salió una brisa a toda velocidad mientras con la otra lanzaba varios shuriken e inmediatamente trazo otros sellos – Kage Bunshin Shuriken no Jutsu – las 5 shuriken que había lanzado se convirtieron en más de 50 que se enterraron en el cuerpo de 2 de los ninjas que por la impresión de verlo usar un tercer elemento no pudieron esquivarlos

- también puede usar Futon esto es malo – dijo el líder mirando a sus 2 compañeros caídos mientras que el más joven del grupo temblaba del miedo

- tú lo haz dicho – escucho el líder a su espalda e inmediatamente sintió un gran escalofrió

- quien eres – pregunto por segunda vez mientras daba unos pasos retrocediendo por inercia

- lo repetiré, su peor pesadilla – Naruto trazo otra serie de sellos – Doton: Doryuundan no jutsu (dragón de tierra) – el gran reptil de roca surgió de la espalda del rubio y se abalanzo sobre el shinobi tomándolo con sus fauces mientras se elevaba en el aire, Naruto apretó el puño y el dragón apretó sus fauces rompiéndole las costillas al ninja que cayó muerto en el suelo, todo esto fue visto por el más joven del grupo de Kiri que temblaba mas y mas a medida que Naruto se acercaba a él, el aura roja se hiso presente una vez más – Catenis Tenebrarum – 4 cadenas tan oscuras como la noche surgieron del suelo cada una tomando una extremidad del aterrado ninja elevándolo en el aire justo frente a Naruto

- q que es lo q que q qui quieres de mi – pregunto con voz temblorosa el joven ninja

- porque atacaron ese pueblo – pregunto Naruto con voz más que molesta por lo ocurrido a los pobladores

- el Mizukage nos envío a exterminar a los pobladores porque se negaban a dar información sobre la rebelión – contesto con voz acelerada

- que les hace pensar que ellos lo sabían! – grito con furia desatada tensando un poco las cadenas mientras que el shinobi gritaba de dolor

- todo el que se interponga en el camino de Yagura-sama será eliminado – contesto aceleradamente cuando Naruto había dejado de tirar de las cadenas

- sabes tenía pensado dejarte libre para que le des a un mensaje al Mizukage – dijo el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta, el shinobi había sonreído bajo su máscara se había salvado – pero cambie de opinión – Naruto desapareció en un remolino de hojas mientras que los desgarradores gritos llenaban el bosque producto de la separación de miembros de su lugar original

"si que armaste un espectáculo Naru-kun" la voz de su compañera retumbo en la cabeza del rubio

- cuando despertaste Hitomi-chan – pregunto el rubio mientras sacaba el mapa para buscar el lugar exacto donde se tenía que reunir con el emisario de la rebelión

"luego de que tu clon exploto, déjame decirte que interrumpiste mi sueño" respondió con voz dulce la pelirroja pero el rubio sabia que ese tono de voz le prometía dolor y mucho "solo espero que mi hermana no haya detectado tu poder o estaremos jodidos"

- hermana? Acaso son todas mujeres – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

"te tocara a ti averiguarlo mi pequeño rompecorazones" le respondió su bijuu con un tono provocador

- porque dices que estaremos jodidos – pregunto el rubio omitiendo el tono de voz aunque aun así estaba un poco sonrojado

"aunque Sanbi no es la más fuerte tiene la mejor defensa de todos" esa respuesta preocupo un poco al rubio pero ya se las arreglaría, tenía que hacerlo

- si tu eres una hermosa zorra ella que es – si bien cualquier mujer se vería ofendida por ese comentario Hitomi estaba contenta

"acaso no sabes nada sobre los bijuus" pregunto la pelirroja con un poco de reproche

- aparte de usar tu poder, no – contesto con simpleza el rubio logrando que una gota se forme en la nuca de la bijuu

"bien escucha, Ichibi es un mapache de una cola, Nibi es un gato de 2 colas, Sanbi una tortuga de 3, Yonbi un mono de 4, Gobi un caballo-delfín de 5, Rokubi una babosa de 7, Nanabi un escarabajo rinoceronte de 7, Hachibi un toro-pulpo de 8 y finalmente estoy yo" Naruto había escuchado todo atentamente pero había un pequeño detalle

- oye tramposa, no diferenciaste hombre de mujer – recrimino el rubio mientras se sentaba frustrado y la bijuu se destornillaba de la risa, unos pasos resonaron entre la niebla – hablamos luego – dijo Naruto cortando la conexión mental para incorporarse y observar la dirección de donde provenían una figura se fue dejando ver Naruto distinguió a un hombre alto con el cabello azul en punta un parche en su ojo derecho y una aretes hechos con papel para sellos, el peliazul miro al rubio con intriga

- que hace un viajero por estos lugares – pregunto el hombre con seriedad

- solo espero que la niebla se disipe – contesto el rubio

- la niebla siempre ah existido y lo seguirá haciendo para proteger a Kiri – contesto con sabiduría el hombre sin inmutar su seriedad

- como el fuego a Konoha – contesto el rubio con tono molesto que no fue percibido por el hombre

- jamás creí que Jiraiya nos enviaría un niño, como le explicare esto – murmuro el hombre frotándose las sienes – por cierto mi nombre es Ao -

- sabes puedo oírte y no deberías subestimarme como esos ambus y me llamo Naruto – le espeto el rubio con tono irritado, él no había soportado semejante entrenamiento homicida para que lo subestimaran y si lo hacían… pues que Dios se apiade de su alma

- cuales ambu – pregunto Ao un poco sorprendido

- un grupo de 4 ambus ataco un poblado de civiles a unos kilómetros de aquí pero fue lo último que hicieron – contesto Naruto como si fuera normal que un joven de su edad venciera un grupo de ambus con tal facilidad

- otro mas – murmuro

- como que otro más, cuantos pueblos fueron atacados – pregunto el rubio planeando como matar a ese tal Yagura

- ven sígueme – pidió el hombre comenzado a correr seguido del rubio, fue un viaje tranquilo en total silencio cosa que no le agradaba al rubio aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que informarle sobre la situación, luego de un par de horas llegaron a unas montañas cercanas a la aldea de Kiri cosa que Naruto noto pero le resto importancia si no fueron descubiertos en años no lo harían ahora, la niebla era aun más densa que antes y el rubio seguía muy de cerca a Ao ya que si no lo hacía estaba seguro que se perdería; fue una tranquila caminata de un poco más de media hora – llegamos – Naruto observo el lugar y no había entrada alguna, el peliazul desactivo el genjutsu permitiéndole al rubio ver una cueva iluminada por antorchas, a medida que avanzaban Naruto se percato que había diferentes túneles además de que había más personas de las que esperaba

- Ao-san falta mucho – pregunto el rubio con impaciencia

- no, ya llegamos – Naruto miro con atención la puerta era diferente a la demás esta no era de madera vieja sino nueva, seguramente el líder seria algún viejo arrogante con aires de superioridad

- adelante – se escucho desde adentro, el rubio distinguió la voz de una mujer seguramente su secretaria

- con permiso Mei-sama – hablo Ao con respeto, Naruto casi se cae de la impresión el esperaba un viejo estirado jamás pensó que la líder seria mujer y mucho menos tan hermosa, frente a él estaba parada una hermosa mujer de aparentes 23 años de largo cabello rojizo que cubría uno de sus ojos que eran de color verde, pechos copa D largas y unas muy hermosas piernas; vestía un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta sus rodilla abierto de unos de los lados en la parte superior dejaba a la vista sus hombros y la parte superior de sus pechos y debajo de esta una camisa de mallas que tampoco llega a cubrir sus hombros y apenas si cubre mas sus pechos que el vestido, también lleva un pantalón del mismo color que su vestido, sosteniendo el vestido lleva una cinta de color celeste todo esto completado por unas sandalias de tacón alto

- bien Ao quien es este niño y donde está el shinobi que envío Jiraiya – pregunto Mei con un tono dulce pero Naruto al ser experto en esta tema detecto la amenaza en sus palabras

- con todo respeto, no soy un niño y yo soy el alumno de Jiraiya, Naruto Gremory a sus servicios – respondió el rubio haciendo una reverencia

"Gremory? Creo que lo he oído antes" pensó la pelirroja – y dime chico que podría hacer un niño como tu – pregunto agachándose un poco a la altura del rubio proporcionándole una bella vista de sus pechos

- se sorprendería – contesto el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta, Ao comenzó a rogar por el alma del rubio en voz baja

- me gusta tu actitud pero deberías controlar tu lengua podría… derretirse – le dijo Mei con una sonrisa angelical, señal nada buena para el rubio y menos cuando Ao le susurro que ella podía usar el elemento lava

- Mei-sama el chico dice que otro de los pueblo fue atacado – informo el peliazul un poco temeroso por la reacción de su líder, rayos que la ultima vez lo salvo la puerta y por eso era nueva

- Naruto verdad? – pregunto Mei recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio – como es que sabes eso –

- cuando iba al punto de encuentro decidí parar a comer algo en el pueblo más cercano, cuando llegue estaba en llamas y los aldeanos muertos luego me encontré con un grupo de ambus luchamos y aquí estoy – explico resumidamente el rubio omitiendo el detalle de la muerte de los ambus aunque eso era obvio si él estaba ellos no – pero me gustaría que me informaran la situación –

- supongo que no nos queda otra opción, hace unos meses Yagura comenzó a destrozar pueblo tras pueblo que no le diera información sobre nosotros, evitamos salir de la guarida y los pueblos por miedo a una represalia han dejado de darnos suministros de comida, estipulamos que nos quedara para un mes – explico Mei con amargura notable ya que estaban entre la espada y la pared, al parecer Yagura ganaría

- un mes – murmuro el rubio, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora – tengo un plan pero es arriesgado – comento llamando la atención de la pelirroja y el peliazul – ataque total –

- estás loco, Yagura tiene un ejército mucho mayor que el nuestro además casi todos aquí le temen nadie participara – contesto exaltado el peliazul

- déjame terminar, disponen de centros de entrenamientos – pregunto el rubio

- tenemos 5 en donde pueden entrenar 20 personas sin lastimarse unos a otros y yo tengo el mío propio que es más pequeño pero necesario o alguien podría derretirse – contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable, Ao a su lado temblaba como gelatina en cambio a Naruto le parecía una sonrisa muy hermosa, después de todo ninguna mujer podía dar más miedo que Leviathan o si, no era imposible

- con eso bastara, acondicionare los centros para que puedan usarlos sin contenerse y no se preocupen pondré sellos para reforzarlos y para que el chakra no sea captado por nada del exterior, ni siquiera el byakugan – aseguro el rubio mirando a Ao que iba a replicar pero el rubio levanto la mano – lo note en el camino, lo usabas para no perderte –

- me sorprendes chico – le dijo la pelirroja – ahora explícame mejor tu plan – pidió con tono amable pero en este no había amenaza oculta

- claro Mei-chan – Ao sudo frio ante esas palabras al igual que el rubio al captar su error, pero ambos quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver a la pelirroja sonrojarse aunque tenue era visible, por su parte Mei no entendía porque pero jamás alguien había usado ese sufijo en ella y la hacía sentir bien – entrenen a todos los ninjas que puedan luchar, mis clones se encargaran de los suministros mientras que entreno al igual que ustedes, solo que nadie puede ver mi entrenamiento –

- porque no – pregunto con desconfianza Ao

- porque quien lo haga no vivirá para contarlo – le contesto el rubio – mi clan posee un Kekkei Genkai muy raro y aunque no soy un Gremory verdaderamente aun así puedo usarlo y fuera de los miembros del clan nadie puede conocer esos secretos – explico el rubio una verdad a medias

- lo entiendo, soy una usuaria de 2 Kekkei Genkai el Yoton (elemento lava) y Futton (elemento vapor) y comprendo que guardar esos secretos es importante para un clan – ahora Naruto comprendía porque esa mujer le daba tanto miedo a Ao 2 Kekkei Genkai era impresionante

- gracias, respecto al ataque toda la rebelión atacara las diferentes puertas de la aldea, necesito una gran distracción para poder enfrentarme a Yagura a solas – termino de explicar su plan el rubio

- estas demente, Yagura es un jinchuriki con total control sobre su bijuu! – le grito la líder pelirroja al rubio que solo cerro sus ojos y libero 2 de las colas de Hitomi impresionando a ambos – tu también –

- Kyubi, yo también soy un jinchuriki de la más poderosa bestia con cola, puedo controlar 6 de ellas – le contesto Naruto como si fuera normal

- creía que la hija del Hokage era la jinchuriki del Kyubi – dijo Mei logrando que Naruto dibujara un rostro molesto por recordarle a su padre, ambos ninjas notaron el cambio pero lo omitieron – supongo que es una historia para otro día y respecto al plan mañana mismo se pondrá en marcha, Ao llévalo a su habitación – ordeno la pelirroja

- hasta luego, Mei-chan – se despidió el rubio cruzando por la puerta, inmediatamente la pelirroja comenzó a buscar entre una pila de libros hasta dar con el indicado

- lo sabía, sabía que había oído hablar de los Gremory, el llamado clan de los demonios – murmuro la pelirroja leyendo un pequeño párrafo sobre el clan Gremory la única información que había sobre ese clan eran 5 párrafos, solo 5 y la información era de hace más de 100 años – apuesto, joven, confiable, inteligente, poderoso, jinchuriki y también un "demonio", eres muy interesante Naruto Gremory tal vez algún día podamos "divertirnos" – susurro al viento la pelirroja mientras se marchaba a descansar


	7. capitulo 6 - Batalla en la niebla

bueno después de no se cuanto tiempo (que es mucho) he vuelto y les traigo el capitulo

siento tardar tanto pero como ya he dicho no dispongo de tanto tiempo; ademas este capitulo ha sido bastante difícil ya que bueno el lemon me costo mucho x las diferencias de edades que tienen y pues no me ha salido tan bien como quería es mas me ha salido horrible a mi gusto

y segundo la batalla también me costo porque de Yagura no se sabe nada de sus habilidades aparte de que tiene total control sobre Sanbi luego de eso nada, tambien es un mizukage ya eso dice que es fuerte y no podia poner a Naruto como super fuerte derrotando a un kage con facilidad menos a uno que es jinchuriki; asi que trate de inventarle habilidades a Yagura y que el rubio no sea demasiado fuerte

Hosuki Mangetsu: perdona que recien hasta hoy conteste tu duda pero bueno que se le puede hacer. los "villanos"originales estaran en la historia y tambien pondre nuevos para darle un toque a la historia

por ultimo gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, en verdad gracias porque de no ser por su apoyo la habria abandonado por todo lo que tengo que hacer

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto... el uso de sus personajes es solo con un fin de entretencion para mi y los lectores

bla bla bla... que disfruten y ya saben me comentan si les gusto o no, alguna duda queja o sugerencia

/

Desde la llegada de Naruto a Kiri muchos sucesos han ocurrido, principalmente desde el inicio del plan que el rubio Ao y Mei tenían trazado, Ao y Mei comenzaron a supervisar el entrenamiento de todos los shinobis de la rebelión sin que estos sepan el porqué pero al descubrir que era para un ataque total muchos renunciaron alegando que su líder estaba loca y solo los quería usar como sacrificio

Fue un golpe duro para la rebelión ya que perdieron más de la mitad de los miembros pero una semana después se expandió la noticia de un shinobi rubio que estaba oponiéndose a la tiranía de Yagura el Mizukage comenzando por proteger todos los pueblos más cercanos a la aldea escondida y luego cazando a los grupos cazadores, depredador de depredadores, fue apodado como Kurayami no Hanta (cazador de la oscuridad) o también Kurai Shenshi (guerrero oscuro) y por ultimo y en opinión del rubio el mejor Meio (rey oscuro) por su brutal forma de acabar con cualquier ninja que llevara una banda ninja perteneciente a Kiri, sin piedad, sin miramientos, sin sentimientos, sin clemencia y sobre todo con poder, la noticia fue rápidamente escuchada en todo el país del agua causando que casi un 90% de los shinobis volvieran a la rebelión con la esperanza de que ese shinobi se les uniera en su lucha sin saber que en realidad ese shinobi siempre estuvo con ellos desde un principio y que daba protección a los pueblos usando clones de tierra.

Desde ese momento en adelante las cosas fueron viento en popa y más aun cuando al rubio por accidente se le escapo que era un jinchuriki, eso levanto aun más la autoestima al saber que tenían a un poderoso shinobi que encima era jinchuriki para que luchara contra Yagura el jinchuriki de Sanbi, pero Naruto sabía algo, sería más difícil de lo que parecía ya que Yagura era aparte de un jinchuriki con control total sobre su bijuu también era Mizukage pero no le importaba él no había soportado semejante entrenamiento homicida o suicida según el punto de vista de donde se viera solo para rendirse sin luchar.

Ahora a un día de la batalla final donde todo acabaría para bien o para mal, Naruto revisaba junto con Ao que todo estuviera listo, los shinobis habían entrenado hasta el cansancio día tras día mejorando considerablemente sus habilidades, con la fama de Naruto y la protección dada a los pueblo la rebelión se había hecho de buenos materiales para la batalla y solo faltaba una cosa, esperar.

Naruto a pesar de parecer una persona tranquila realmente era demasiado impaciente y ahora tenía los pelos de punta, Mei le había pedido hablar a solas para arreglar los últimos detalles del ataque además de un pequeño asunto que hablarían cuando estuvieran a solas, por ese motivo le pidió a Ao que terminara solo el trabajo para poder hablar con la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, esquivando a quien se le cruzara en el camino ni siquiera se detuvo a hablar con nadie, al llegar golpeo la puerta pero nadie contesto así que decidió entrar aunque algo le decía que no debía y no, no era Hitomi ya que ella se estaba revolcando de la risa la sorpresa que se llevaría el rubio por no usar sus desarrollados oídos. Naruto entro con sigilo por si las dudas pero solo encontró un pequeño cuarto no muy diferente del suyo, una cama, un mueble un escritorio y diferentes tipos de decoraciones en color azul, lo único diferente era la puerta a unos de los lados de la habitación, escucho el ruido del agua caer detenerse

- maldición – dijo Naruto cuando vio que la puerta se habría, al estar totalmente abierta el rubio salió volando producto de una hemorragia nasal frente a él estaba Mei Terumi envuelta en una pequeña toalla que apenas sostenía sus grandes senos y dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas y delicados brazos, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con el cabello húmedo y solo esa prenda

- oh pero si tenemos un pervertido aquí… dime Naruto acaso viniste para ser "derretido" por mi belleza – pregunto la pelirroja mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia él

- espere yo no eh no fue yo – balbuceaba el rubio sudando frio producto del miedo de esas palabras y también por el nerviosismo de ver semejante belleza, daba gracias a Dios seguir vivo – auch – el rubio llevo su mano a la cabeza, a veces olvidaba que no podía hablar de la persona D

- cálmate, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, y si no lo hacías yo iría por ti – le dijo Mei justo antes de arrodillarse frente al rubio

- para que me necesitabas Mei-chan – pregunto Naruto desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado

- sabes me llamas mucho la atención – comenzó la pelirroja mientras se incorporaba y se alejaba un poco del rubio cosa que agradeció internamente – a pesar de tu edad no eres lo que se espera de un chiquillo, eres inteligente, fuerte, decidido y pareciera que no le tienes miedo a nada, además que escondes muchos secretos como tu condición de Jinchuriki, pero la verdad lo que me llama aun más la atención es tu clan, se dice que es un clan compuesto por demonios – Naruto sudo frio lo habían descubierto pero como – pero no es por eso para lo que te llame –

- entonces – pregunto el rubio respirando aliviado

- no soy una mujer que viva con arrepentimiento y es por eso que si algo nos llegara a suceder mañana pues no dejare ir esta oportunidad– Mei inmediatamente se giro y volvió a acercarse al rubio, quedando frente a frente, bueno casi ya que la pelirroja era más alta por casi una cabeza de diferencia

- a que… - Naruto no pudo continuar con sus palabras, Mei había tomado al rubio del mentón y había sellado sus labios en un beso simple que el ojiazul no correspondió por la impresión, la pelirroja se separo sonriendo pícaramente

- acaso fue tu primer beso – pregunto sensual, Naruto solo negó por estar aun medio atontado, Mei soltó un pequeña risilla al ver el estado del rubio – te sacaste la lotería Naru porque hare que te "derritas" pero sé que lo disfrutaras – Naruto entendió claramente la indirecta y como cualquier chico de su edad se cubrió la nariz para no salir disparado por una hemorragia, Mei lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la cama donde lo empujo suavemente mientras repagaba sus senos contra el pecho del rubio quien podía sentir el rose a pesar de las prendas (toalla en caso de Mei) que separaban sus cuerpos, la pelirroja comenzó a lamer el cuello del rubio mientras subía su camiseta acariciando su marcado torso para un chico de solo 13 años, a Mei poco le importaba sus diferencias de edades ella jamás fue una mujer que se dejara llevar por prejuicios como la edad, situación social si pertenecía a un clan o no, si ella quería algo haría hasta lo imposible para tenerlo no es que fuera caprichosa sino que era decidida y ahora ella quería al rubio quien se retorcía por las caricias proporcionadas a su torso desnudo y al bulto que asomaba sobre su ropa interior – veamos qué es lo que escondes – de un solo tirón la pelirroja se deshizo de la molesta prenda sus ojos mostraban impresión al observar el miembro del rubio que se erguía victorioso frente a ella – cada día me convences mas de que no eres un niño – le dijo la pelirroja justo antes de lamber la punta de su pene, el rubio se estremeció ante esa repentina acción mientras que Mei comenzó a lamber cada centímetro de su pene que brillaba en saliva, Naruto intentaba mantener sus instintos bajo control pero era difícil con semejante mujer lamiendo su miembro – si te gusta esto, lo siguiente te encantara – antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar la pelirroja comenzó a engullir su miembro lentamente dejando que su garganta se acostumbrara al invasor, poco a poco el miembro de Naruto fue engullido por completo

(- esto es demasiado -) pensaba el rubio mientras la pelirroja subía y bajaba lentamente su cabeza chupando su miembro con gusto, el lento movimiento de Mei comenzó a ser a cada momento más rápido causando que el ojiazul retorciera su cabeza como si fuera torturado, una dulce y placentera tortura cavia recalcar

(- vamos dámelo-) era el pensamiento de Mei mientras que ponía más empeño en su labor – Mei y yo – trataba de decir Naruto, esa era la señal que la pelirroja esperaba con una de sus manos apretó suavemente los testículos del rubio que no aguanto más, su miembro se inflamo justo antes de soltar toda la carga de semen "espeso y abundante justo como me gusta" se decía internamente la pelirroja mientras tragaba poco a poco todo el semen del rubio

Mei levanto la vista un poco solo para sonreír preocupada ya que el rubio tenia la vista ensombrecida y eso nunca era buena señal o si?

- ahora es mi turno, Mei-chan – musito Naruto con voz ronca, tal vez si era buena fue el pensamiento de la Terumi

El rubio de un solo jalón despojo a la pelirroja de la única prenda que cubría su desnudo cuerpo, sus pechos rebotaron al verse libre de aquella tela que apenas los mantenía apretado, Mei se recostó en la cama ansiosa por probar el conocimiento del rubio sobre el sexo, Naruto recupero nuevamente la voluntad de sus actos, maldición que se dejo llevar por sus instintos y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, se arrodillo sobre la cama admirando a la pelirroja frente a él, sus pechos copa D bordeando el E se balanceaban al ritmo de su respiración con sus pezones ligeramente endurecidos en un tono rosado oscuro, su vientre plano sus largas piernas delineadas casi esculpidas sus anchas caderas y su tersa piel blanca, a su espalda su largo cabello rojo estaba desperdigado sobre la cama – he muerto y veo una hermosa ángel – murmuro el rubio provocando que las mejillas de la ojiverde se tiñeran de un muy bello rojo, con decisión descendió por el cuello de la mujer, despacio llego a sus pechos y los amaso con cuidado eran firmes y generosos sin mencionar suaves, beso con suavidad uno de los pezones antes de deslizar su lengua en círculos sobre el, los gemidos de la pelirroja eran claro indicativo de que ella lo disfrutaba y cabe mencionar que estaba sorprendida de su habilidad teniendo en cuenta su corta edad, se prendió del pezón y comenzó a chuparlo con suavidad, su otra mano no dejaba de acariciar y jugar con el otro pecho pellizcando suavemente el sonrosado pezón libre, abandono el húmedo seno y salto al otro las caricias se repitieron mientras la pelirroja poco a poco se perdía en el placer que Naruto le provocaba, sujeto la cabeza del rubio y lo apretó contra su pecho una clara señal, el rubio chupo con más fuerza y ella gimió con sumo placer.

Dejo las caricias proporcionados a esos bellos pechos para descender por su vientre marcando un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la pelirroja, donde el inconfundible pero sutil aroma de la excitación de la ojiverde era notable, miro discretamente a su pelirroja acompañante que parecía un poco irritada así que decidió mejor no hacerla esperar ya que no quería terminar como "Naruto a las brazas", suavemente beso la intimidad de la pelirroja que se arqueo al sentir la lengua del rubio entrar en su vagina, el rubio sin tiempo que perder comenzó a literalmente penetrar la húmeda cavidad de Mei con su lengua, a medida que los segundos pasaban Mei gemía mas y mas sonoramente mientras sostenía la cabeza del rubio para que no dejara su labor, se sentía al borde del clímax jamás nadie lo había logrado tan rápido era como volver a ser una primeriza – Me vengo – mientras ella llegaba al clímax por acto involuntario apretó sus piernas aun mas dejando sin vía de escape al rubio que con gusto bebió todos sus jugos, una vez libre el rubio se puso en pie pero no duro ni 3 segundos cuando fue empujado bruscamente hacia la cama nuevamente posicionándose Mei sobre él

- esta noche conocerás el paraíso Naruto-kun – dijo sensualmente Mei tomando el duro miembro del rubio, gracias a dios que solamente era una metáfora porque sino Naruto seria historia; el rubio gimió cuando Mei roso su entrada con su miembro, poco a poco ella fue bajando lentamente acostumbrándose al tamaño del rubio – ahhhh – gimió cuando estuvo totalmente llena, Naruto pudo sentir como sus paredes vaginales se apretaban señal de que había llegado al clímax nuevamente, lentamente la pelirroja comenzó con el suave vaivén mientras se mantenía apoyada con sus manos en el pecho del joven rubio que gemía mas que gustoso con el acto mientras que Mei poco a poco estaba aumentando la velocidad aunque a gusto de ella no era lo suficiente (- tengo que despertar su deseos sexuales -) eran los pensamientos que ella tenía mientras seguía con el vaivén

- oh mierda Mei-chan por favor – pidió el rubio entrecortadamente

- lo sé Naruto-kun pero tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo – contesto sensualmente la mujer pasando un dedo por el pecho del rubio que no contesto sino que levanto sus rodillas obligando que la mujer levantara un poco sus caderas; sin pedir permiso ahora fue él quien comenzó con el vaivén aunque a diferencia de Mei comenzó con una velocidad mayor a la que había mantenido la pelirroja que ahora era ella la que gemía con gusto con cada nueva embestida que daba el rubio golpeando su interior su piedad (- definitivamente este chico no es un niño -) pensó la pelirroja

- Mei-chan yo me voy… - las palabras del rubio fueron cortadas por la pelirroja que había atacado su boca con un húmedo beso dando paso a una batalla de lenguas que por la experiencia salió victoriosa la pelirroja

- no te preocupes… deja salir todo dentro de mi – contesto entrecortadamente la pelirroja – yo también Naruto ME VENGO – gimió la pelirroja cuando el clímax la azoto provocando que sus paredes vaginales se apretaran por los involuntarios espasmos, mientras que el ojiazul al sentir como su miembro era "estrangulado" se hincho dentro de Mei soltando su espesa carga

- eso ah sido realmente genial – hablo el rubio luego de unos minutos que tardo en recuperar el aliento

- de que hablas – pregunto Mei incorporándose – porque aquí tu amigo parece querer mas – aseguro la ojiverde picando con su dedo el erecto miembro del rubio – ahora ven aquí y follame hasta que caigamos desmayados – ordeno Mei colocándose en cuatro patas frente al rubio abriendo la entrada de su vagina

- solo espero tener energía mañana – murmuro el rubio antes de seguir con su agitada pero bella noche

/

Ya era de mañana y el amanecer apenas había terminado, toda la rebelión se preparaba para el ataque a la niebla mientras que más alejado del grupo se encontraba Naruto conversando con Mei

- no lo olvides debes volver vivo porque te esperara un gran banquete con ramen incluido – al parecer la pelirroja había descubierto el punto débil del rubio pero este no dio señales de contestar – volverás verdad – pregunto Mei mirando al rubio que agacho la cabeza y apretaba los puños con fuerzas – lo sabía, pensé que eras diferente pero no, te irás al igual que todos – dijo la pelirroja con una voz cargada totalmente de frustración y amargura

- no es cierto, escucha Mei-chan no puedo quedarme aquí yo no soy como ustedes, yo no pertenezco aquí – trato de explicar Naruto pero al parecer Mei no escucho una sola palabra

- son solo excusas, creí que tal vez algún día podría conocer todo sobre ti pero veo que no confías en mí – Mei intento salir caminando de ahí pero el rubio la detuvo suavemente de la muñeca

- puedes escucharme por solo 5 minutos – pregunto el rubio con seriedad

- que sean 2 – tercio la pelirroja

- escucha Mei, realmente me gustaría quedarme de veras que si, estar aquí y vivir una vida tranquila conocer todo sobre ti y que tú supieras todo de mi pero lamentablemente a veces las cosas no suceden como uno desearía, no puedo revelarte todos mis secretos al menos no sin consentimiento de la persona que me salvo cuando era niño le debo mi vida y mi lealtad le prometí acabar esta guerra y eso hare, al principio solo lo hacía por la misión pero ahora quiero hacerlo para que tú y todos vivan en paz, no te pido que me perdones o esperes pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos – termino de hablar el rubio, Mei podía notar la verdad en sus ojos que no dejaban de irradiar confianza, tal vez debería dejar el pasado atrás y confiar

- lo prometes –

- lo prometo y siempre cumplo mis promesas – aseguro el rubio con su sonrisa que aun debía patentar – además quien en su sano juicio dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con tan fuerte y bella mujer – las mejillas de Mei se tiñeron de un hermoso tono rojizo

- confiare en ti, pero si mueres yo misma iré al infierno a buscarte para que recibas el castigo por mentir – aseguro la pelirroja con una sonrisa angelical que constataba perfectamente con su aura negra, Naruto sonrió si tan solo supiera, pero algún día se lo diría

- cuídate Mei – pidió el rubio antes de comenzar a marchar pero no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando fue girado bruscamente por la pelirroja que sello sus labios en un suave beso que fue subiendo su intensidad poco a poco, les hubiera encantado seguir así pero el aire es vital para la vida

- para la suerte – le dijo la pelirroja, el rubio sonrió antes de desaparecer entre la niebla – cuídate mucho Naruto mi pequeño "demonio" – hablo al aire antes de reunirse con su ejército que ya se disponía a marchar a la mas fiera y sangrienta batalla que la mayoría allí viviría, sabían que muchos de ellos morirían pero lo harían por un futuro mejor

Un par de horas después la rebelión estaba a solo unos cientos de metros de las 7 puertas que poseía la aldea de la niebla, más alejado de ellos se encontraba Naruto escondido a la perfección gracias a la densa niebla que proporcionaba el ambiente

- Hitomi-chan – murmuro el rubio mirando atentamente el comienzo de la inevitable batalla

(- **que sucede Naru-kun** -) pregunto su bijuu con voz somnolienta

- perdona que te despierte, crees poder hacer contacto con tu hermana – la voz de Naruto demostraba preocupación, era raro verlo de esa manera

(- **que sucede Naruto tú no eres de las personas que dudan** -) pregunto su bijuu totalmente extrañada

- no estoy dudando, deseo salvar esta aldea, por Nii-san por Beelzebub-sensei por –

(- **Mei verdad** -) interrumpió Hitomi con una voz que denotaba sus celos

- sí, pero sabes que te amo y aunque quisiera no podría abandonarte mi bello ángel de ojos hermosos (para quien no lo entienda, es un juego de palabras con el nombre de Kyubi, Hitomi: ojos hermosos) –

(-** no puedo enojarme contigo cuando me dices cosas tan lindas** -) comento la sonrojada bijuu (- **solo libera un poco de mi poder e intenta buscar un poder similar debería ser suficiente para que nuestras mentes se contacten** -)

En el exterior Naruto cerró sus ojos concentrándose en liberar la menor cantidad posible de poder de su compañera pero lo suficiente para hacer contacto con su… cuñada?, las marcas de sus mejillas se ensancharon a la vez que su cabello se hacía aun mas rebelde de lo que ya era y su uñas crecían. El Gregory se concentro en buscar la esencia de Sanbi, no tardo demasiado en encontrarla no era muy diferente a la esencia que desprendía su compañera, la diferencia radicaba en que era más débil tal vez por la cantidad de poder y era más tranquila en comparación con la suya o la de su compañera. De pronto Naruto sintió como el ambiente se volvía frio aun mas del ya característico que presentaba el país del agua, al abrir sus ojos que ahora eran de color rojo con la pupila rasgada se encontró a la orilla de un lago miro en todas direcciones solo encontrándose rodeado por arboles, llego a la conclusión que había logrado entrar en la mente de Yagura, era fácil de deducir todo era gris, el lago los arboles el césped, además el ambiente era frio y lúgubre característico de alguien tan frio como lo era el Yondaime Mizukage, por que para Naruto así era Yagura sino porque haría una masacre?. El sonido del agua moviéndose en su dirección lo saco de sus pensamientos solo para ver como una ola venia en su dirección, no se movió un centímetro, mala elección al no ser su mente si pudo sentir el dolor de estamparse contra un árbol

(- nota mental: no confiarse -) se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza, al dirigir su vista al lago se llevo una gran sorpresa, en el centro del lago una silueta se alzaba sobre el agua como si flotara sobre ella, al enfocar su vista pudo distinguir que se trataba de una bella chica de tal vez 16 años aproximadamente aunque no lo sabría decir bien ya que la falta de luz en ese lugar y la distancia no le ayudaba mucho, Naruto se quedo embobado mirándola pero tuvo que reaccionar para esquivar un tornado de agua – detente Sanbi no vengo a luchar – le grito Naruto mientras se incorporaba

- **como si les fuera a creer de nuevo** – le contesto la mujer con vos suave y delicada pero su tono era claramente amenazante

- otra vez – pregunto Naruto totalmente descolocado

- **ustedes tal vez lograron controlar a Yagura pero no harán lo mismo conmig**o – le contesto la mujer mientras que una gran cantidad de agua se arremolinaba a su alrededor

- entonces Lucifer-niisan tenía razón – medito Naruto en voz alta logrando captar la atención de la mujer que detuvo su ataque pero aun así lo mantenía activo

- **así que el nuevo Lucifer está detrás de todo esto** – le interrogo la muchacha

- te equivocas – le contesto Naruto caminando unos pasos pero tuvo que esquivar una bola de agua, al parecer esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba

- **deberías calmarte hermana** – pronuncio una voz a la espalda del rubio, una que el reconocería en cualquier lado, al girarse ahí se encontró con su amada compañera vistiendo solo un kimono rojo con detalles en negro

- **Onee-sama** – pronuncio la muchacha con sorpresa, se acerco a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Hitomi empujando a Naruto en el proceso, el rubio se levanto sobándose la cabeza nuevamente pero al observar a su agresora se sorprendió al ver que ambas se abrazaban como si no se hubieran visto en siglos

- me pueden explicar qué rayos sucede aquí – pregunto Naruto aun sobándose su cabeza, seguramente terminaría el día con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Ambas al escuchar la voz del rubio se separaron para observarlo, ahora si podía observar bien a la chica que como había pensado anteriormente si tenía unos 16 años, su cabello el cual le llegaba a media espalda era de color verde esmeralda el cual le daba una tonalidad muy llamativa, sus ojos color jade demostraban serenidad y paciencia pero Naruto también descubrió soledad en ellos, vestía un kimono negro con los bordes y la cinta en color azul que se cernía muy bien a su delicada figura, pechos copa C, su cintura aunque pequeña encajaba perfectamente con el resto de su figura; Naruto se pregunto mentalmente como podía ser que esa chica que parecía tan frágil fuera la bijuu con mejor defensa, bueno tal vez algún día lo averiguaría

- **Onee-sama como es que estas aquí y quien es el** – pregunto la bijuu de tres colas a Hitomi

- **ese chico es mi compañero y estoy aquí gracias al contacto que el logro contigo** – explico la pelirrojo

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Gremory – dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia

- **Sanb**i – se presento la bijuu (- así que ella tampoco posee nombre -) fue el pensamiento del rubio – **acaso el clan Gremory no es de donde proviene el actual rey Lucifer** – pregunto

- correcto, Lucifer-sama me envió porque cree que Yagura está siendo controlado y al parecer no se equivocaba – medito el rubio mientras se sentaba en el césped con pose pensativa

- **Naruto es mejor si te das prisa** – hablo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en pose meditativa – **Yagura está intentando llegar aquí, tratare de detenerlo** –

- Sanbi quien está controlando a Yagura – pregunto el rubio tomando una posición seria

- **no lo sé, lo único que puedo recordar es alguien envuelto en una capa negra que solo dejaba a la vista unos mechones castaños y unos ojos negros como la noche, recuerdo que luego de pronunciar algo levanto su mano y luego no recuerdo más nada, desde ese día Yagura no volvió a ser el mismo; siempre fue despreciado por esta aldea por tenerme en su interior pero a pesar de los tratos que recibía siempre se esforzó por ser más fuerte y convertirse en un gran ninja para que todos lo respetaran, verdaderamente no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo pero lo consiguió y se convirtió en el Mizukage a muy corta edad siendo el kage más joven desde la fundación de esta aldea; pero desde que ese tipo apareció él cambio por completo comenzando esta purga** – relato la bijuu, Naruto pudo percatarse de la amargura que sentía pero principalmente el odio hacia quien estuviera controlando al actual Mizukage

- crees que podamos revertirlo – pregunto Naruto caminando de un lado a otro con un mano bajo su mentón y la otra bajo su codo

- ** he intentado todo, temo que es irreversible** – contesto Sanbi con impotencia por no poder lograr traer de vuelta al antiguo Yagura

- lo siento Sanbi pero la misión consistía en regresarlo a la normalidad o eliminarlo – la voz del rubio denotaba amargura, le dolía tener que quitarle la vida a un hermano Jinchuriki, tal vez al principio deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos pero saber que al igual que él mismo sufrió desde su infancia por la estupidez de su aldea, saber que no actuaba de esa forma por voluntad propia cambia los hechos; pero de todas formas debía cumplir con su misión pero ahora también lo haría para salvar a Yagura – pero si lo hago tu – dudo el rubio

- **no te preocupes si Yagura muere yo estaré bien, tu como jinchuriki deberías saberlo, si nuestros contenedores mueren nosotros somos libres** – respondió la oji jade como si dijera lo más natural del mundo pero el rubio parpadeo varias veces en señal de no entender – **acaso Onee-sama no te lo ha dicho** –

- en realidad, si yo muero ella lo hará igual, pensé que eso pasaba siempre – cuestiono el rubio

- **muéstrame tu sello** – pidió la chica, Naruto se levanto su camiseta dejando ver su desarrollado torso y el sello que los unía – **el sello del Shinigami** – susurro la bijuu de tres colas tapándose la boca con miedo

- por tu reacción debo creer que nuestra condición se debe a esto – dijo Naruto tocando el sello, la peli azul-verde asintió – estúpido Yondaime – murmuro el rubio – creo que con todo dicho solo queda actuar – hablo mientras se limpiaba el polvo, aunque no fuera necesario ya que era imaginario

- **que es lo que harás** – le pregunto Sanbi

- cumplir con mi misión, es lo único que puedo hacer, estoy seguro que si el verdadero Yagura estuviera en mi lugar haría lo mismo; yo preferiría la muerte antes que ser controlado para dañar a la gente que aprecio – por la mente de Naruto desfilaron los rostros sonrientes del Sandaime, una bella pelinegra de quien jamás supo el nombre, el dueño y su hija de aquel puesto de ramen que el rubio amaba, sus sensei, los reyes y finalmente Hitomi

- **seguramente lo haría** – le aseguro la bijuu sacando una sonrisa al rubio, ahora entendía a la perfección la frase "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"

- luego de que todo acabe no dudes en buscarnos si necesitas ayuda – Sanbi sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, le recordaba tanto a Yagura que si no fuera porque no se parecían en nada podrían ser hermanos; la ojijade salió de sus pensamiento al sentir como alguien la empujaba, Naruto había reaccionado a tiempo para sujetar a ambas bijuus y saltar lejos de un ataque de agua – que rayos – murmuro el rubio incorporándose, al levantar la vista pudo ver a un joven de su misma edad, cabello corto color crema, ojos morados con una cicatriz debajo del izquierdo, portaba un bastón con un gancho a cada lado del mismo siendo uno más grande que el otro con una flor del lado del gancho mayor

- quien eres intruso – dijo el ojimorado con voz totalmente fría y sin emociones

- Naruto Gremory, recuerda mi nombre porque yo seré quien te libere de tu tortura – le respondió el rubio mientras tomaba a Hitomi de la cintura – nos vemos luego Sanbi-chan – ambos desaparecieron poco a poco dejando a una sonrojada bijuu y a un pensativo Yagura

Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos notando que se encontraba nuevamente a las afueras de la aldea, al parecer la batalla apenas había comenzado pero ya era el suficiente tiempo para que cada ninja que estuviera cerca de la torre del Mizukage se haya dirigido a alguna de las puertas, el poder de Hitomi desapareció volviendo Naruto a su forma normal, pero rápidamente sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos

- hora de la verdad Hitomi-chan – le dijo a su compañera mientras desplegaba un par de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, aleteo un par de veces levantando vuelo para comenzar a dirigirse en dirección a la aldea

Alrededor de media hora después el rubio se encontraba unos metros encima de la torre del Mizukage la cual se encontraba en una pequeña isla

- debería atacar desde aquí – meditaba el rubio manteniéndose en el aire con sus alas extendidas en su totalidad

(- **Naruto** -) llamo Hitomi

- o tal vez deba entrar – volvió a hablar en voz alta el rubio, nuevamente su compañera llamo pero el ojirojo no presto atención – pero tal vez me perdería –

(- **NARUTO CUIDADO** -) al escuchar el grito de su compañera abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para esquivar un torrente de agua (- **ERES IDIOTA O QUE, PRESTA MAS ATENCIÓN** -) le reclamaba su compañera

- eso estuvo cerca, deberías avisarme antes – reprendió el rubio, en su mente la bijuu se fue de espaldas al suelo, como es que aun seguía vivo si era tan distraído se preguntaba a sí misma – mas importante veo que me esperabas con ansias Yagura – el rostro de Naruto cambio totalmente a uno serio observando como el Yondaime Mizukage se encontraba en el techo de la torre

- así que el clan de los demonios aun no se extingue, tendré que exterminarte al igual que a las otras rarezas – el ojimorado tomo el báculo de su espalda girándolo un par de veces – prepárate a morir, Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki (tornado de agua) – de la punta del bastón salió un poderoso tornado girando rápidamente en dirección al rubio que sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado – Suiton: Mizu no Hashira (pilares de agua) – el Mizukage se movía con gracia y velocidad lanzándose ataque tras ataque al rubio en el aire quien eludía moviéndose con gran maestría

El rubio comenzó a trazar sellos mientras daba un giro en horizontal – Katon: Hono Fenikkusu (fénix en llamas) – Naruto expulso una gran llamarada de su boca que tomo forma de fénix que a gran velocidad se dirigía sobre el Mizukage quien solo golpeo el piso con su bastón y una pared de agua se levanto frente a él logrando que el ataque de Naruto se evaporara

- Suiton: Kira Kake (estacas asesinas) – el agua comenzó a acumularse a espaldas del Mizukage formando decenas de estacas que avanzaron a una velocidad impresionante; Naruto rápidamente junto sus manos acumulando energía, al separarlas una barrera de color rojizo se extendió frente a él protegiéndolo del ataque

- sabía que no sería fácil, pero joder ni siquiera usa sellos – dijo totalmente fastidiado

(- **es su bastón** -) escucho en su mente (- **escuche una leyenda hace tiempo, de un arma capaz de controlar todos los elementos incluso la luz y oscuridad, pero por miedo a que callera en manos equivocadas fue dividida en diferente objetos cada uno pudiendo controlar un elemento en especifico** -) la declaración de su compañera dejo totalmente estupefacto al rubio que por la impresión no vio venir el látigo de agua que lo atrapo

- maldición – alcanzo a decir el rubio justo antes de ser azotado contra el piso levantando una capa de polvo, se incorporo rápidamente limpiándose un hilillo de sangre proveniente de su labio – al parecer esa leyenda es cierta y ese bastón es el que controla el agua, será molesto si no me deshago de él – en ese momento Yagura cayo justo frente a él

- Suiton: Koatsu Jetto (agua a presión) – el pelicrema levanto su bastón apuntando en dirección al rubio, el agua salió de la punta a una velocidad impresionante cortando el aire a su paso, Naruto dio un rápido salto hacia la derecha esquivando el ataque que siguió su trayectoria cortando varios edificios a su paso

- si esa cosa me toca estoy seguro que no la cuento – bromeo el rubio

(- **deja de jugar, si ese ataque te toca estas muerto el agua a alta presión es capaz de cortar el acero** -) reprendió su compañera, Naruto se puso azul con solo imaginarse siendo cortado por la mitad

- muere – pronuncio el Mizukage frente a Naruto, el rubio abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver un enorme pilar de agua de más de medio metro de diámetro estar a unos centímetros de él, el ataque lo golpeo de lleno en su estomago provocando que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre mientras que Yagura observaba con sus ojos inexpresivos como su rival atravesaba 7 calles completas (ósea 700m) de edificios

Dentro del polvo del impacto un adolorido ojiazul se incorporaba lentamente

- siento como si hubiera sido golpeado por sensei, varias veces – decía Naruto mientras se sujetaba de unos escombros que anteriormente fueron la pared de un restaurante, era una suerte que los pocos miles de civiles que aun se encontraban en la aldea hubieran sido evacuados

(- **no te muevas Naruto, ese jutsu fue más poderoso de lo que parecía, verdaderamente el posee un gran control sobre Sanbi esta mesclando su chakra con el de mi hermana haciendo sus ataque más poderosos que incluso podrían rivalizar con el Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama** -) la pelirroja se notaba preocupada por el estado del rubio

- que tenia de especial ese Tobirama – pregunto el rubio mientras el manto de energía de su compañera se hacía presente en la zona afectada

(- **fue y aun es considerado el mejor usuario del Suiton ya que era capaz de cambiar los estados del agua, hacerla tan fría o solida como el hielo, alcanzaba altas temperaturas, también modificaba su presión como lo hizo Yagura, incluso era capaz de usarla en estado gaseoso pero era aun más temido por su jutsu Edo Tensei** -) explico su bijuu

- ¿Edo Tensei (resurrección del mundo impuro)? – pregunto con curiosidad ya que el nombre le daba mala espina

(- **es un jutsu capaz de revivir a cualquier persona que haya muerto, los obliga a luchar en contra de su voluntad, pero lo más tenebroso de esta técnica es que aun no se conoce la forma de detenerlo y aquellos que sean resucitados se levantaran una y otra vez no importa cuántas veces los elimines, solo el usuario es capaz de detenerlo **-) el ojiazul se puso blanco del miedo de solo pensar en luchar contra un ejército de fantasmas

- ya estoy listo – dijo notando su cuerpo totalmente curado – Yagura no se ha movido un centímetro, es hora del segundo round pero antes necesito sacarlo de la aldea – Naruto cerró sus ojos concentrándose, unos segundos después sus bigotes se ensancharon y alargaron, sus uñas y dientes se volvieron más afilados y su cabello mas rebelde, al abrir sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, los mechones de pelo en su nuca y coronilla comenzaron a elevarse y sus comunes alas salieron a relucir

(- **estás loco, detente sabes mejor que nadie que aun no logras controlar la mezcla de nuestras energías** -) dijo alarmada la pelirroja, pues la última vez que lo intento aunque era con una cola completa se desplomo alrededor de 2 minutos después totalmente agotado

- no te preocupes en esta forma el desgaste es mínimo, entrene la combinación mientras tu dormías – Hitomi pudo percatarse que sus energías se complementaban casi a la perfección y el descenso de fuerza era mínimo – puedes descansar Hitomi-chan su control de agua será inútil si no puede seguirme el ritmo –

En el otro punto del campo de batalla Yagura observaba el polvo despejarse con lentitud, la silueta de una persona se podía vislumbrar entre el manto de tierra pero de pronto el polvo se despejo de golpe mostrando a Naruto con sus alas totalmente extendidas

- que te veas distinto no significa que – las frías palabras del pelicrema quedaron en la nada al ver la increíble velocidad con la que su oponente se había lanzado sobre él, apenas si tuvo tiempo de interponer su bastón para cubrirse del golpe que iba dirigido a su cara pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cubrirse de una patada a sus costillas derechas seguido de un golpe a su hombro derecho una patada a su rodilla izquierdo y un derechazo a su mejilla izquierda que lo mando a estamparse contra un muro

- de que rayos esta hecho ese bastón casi me fracturo la mano – maldecía el rubio mientras se sobaba su mano derecha, pero de un momento a otro los cabellos en la nuca del ojirojo se erizaron – está aumentando su energía – los muros que aprisionaban al Mizukage salieron volando por los aires ocasionado por la onda expansiva de poder proveniente de un furioso Yagura que se encontraba en cuatro patas rodeado por el manto de jinchuriki con 2 colas presentadas – ven – reto el rubio con una mano a su espalda y la otra extendida haciendo señas de que se acerque

El ojimorado flexiono sus rodillas para tomar impulso para seguidamente dar un salto a una velocidad sorprendente, el rubio abrió los ojos como plato al verse superado en velocidad solo pudo cubrirse del golpe posicionando sus brazos en forma de X cubriendo su pecho pero la fuerza del impacto lo hiso atravesar un edificio completo

- como rayos una tortuga puede ser tan veloz – balbuceo el empotrado rubio intentando salir del muro (- nota mental: no olvidar las notas mentales -) se dijo a sí mismo, una vez libre desactivo su parcial transformación – Hitomi-chan 3 – pidió a su compañera que obedeció sin refutar, una capa de energía rojiza comenzó a abarcar todo el cuerpo del rubio cambiando sus facciones a unas mas animales, el manto tomo la forma de un zorro con tres colas que ondeaban con ferocidad – veamos si puedes seguirme el paso – el rubio se abalanzo a gran velocidad sobre el Mizukage

Ambos al llegar frente al otro estiraron sus puños-garras chocando uno contra otro, Naruto puedo percatarse que incluso ese mínimo manto de energía seria difícil de penetrar pero también aunque mínima sus velocidades eran diferentes y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad; Yagura intento conectar una patada alta al pecho del rubio que se agacho esquivando el golpe

(- ahora -) pensó el rubio tranzando sellos a una rápida velocidad – Futon: Hariken (huracán) – estiro ambos puños cerrados casi tocando el pecho de su oponente, justo en el momento en que Yagura iba a retroceder un golpe de viento le dio de lleno en el torso haciéndolo escupir sangre y mandándolo a volar en el proceso incluso sobrepasando los muros de la aldea

El rubio respiraba agitadamente mientras se sobaba ambos nudillos (- **estas bien Naruto** -) pregunto su bijuu preocupada – si Hitomi es solo que implemente energía tuya en esa técnica para sacarlo de la aldea y la onda de golpe también me afecto un poco pero al menos ya no tendré que contenerme – le contesto el rubio mientras el manto de chakra desaparecía y daba paso a sus alas – aunque aun creo que él también se contenía – murmuro antes de despegar

Unos minutos después el rubio sobrevolaba el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de la niebla, a pesar de la poca visibilidad que había Naruto seguía un rumbo fijo, podía sentir la energía de su cuñada? Al parecer aun no había despejado esa duda. Sobre el lago que el héroe de la rebelión sobrevolaba se encontraba un inexpresivo Yagura, tomo su bastón de la espalda girándolo un par de veces antes de golpear el agua – Suiton: Suryuundan no jutsu (técnica del dragon de agua) – el agua en la espalda del Mizukage comenzó a elevarse formando una columna de agua que poco a poco paso a ser un inmenso dragón que rugió con fuerza atravesando el cielo, Naruto escucho el rugido y no tuvo un buen presentimiento sobre eso y mucho menos cuando vio al inmenso dragón estar justo bajo él, antes de que pudiera contrarrestar el ataque o esquivarlo el dragón lo tomo entre sus fauces apretándolo con fuerza antes de lanzarse en picada hacia el lago, el rubio intentaba liberarse sacudiéndose de lado a lado pero le era imposible el reptil ejercía demasiada fuerza sobre él, el ataque del poseedor de Sanbi se sumergió en el lago con Naruto entre sus dientes

El rubio sintió como era perforado en el estomago por las fauces del dragón en el momento que choco contra la superficie del lago; al abrir sus ojos solo pudo ver oscuridad a su alrededor

- acaso estoy muerto – se pregunto a si mismo pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su torso – ya recuerdo, fui derrotado por Yagura –

- levántate Naruto – sonó una voz en su cabeza llevándolo a uno de sus recuerdos – mientras tu cuerpo tenga una mínima pisca de energía debes levantarte y seguir luchando – frente al rubio se encontraba un pelinegro con facciones serenas que le hablaba a una versión más pequeña de el mismo – cuando sientas que todo está perdido busca dentro de ti la fuerza necesaria para ponerte en pie, Esperanza es una de las fuerzas más grandes de este mundo incluso capas de traer un rayo de luz a la noche más oscura, nunca pierdas esa esperanza porque sino serás hombre muerto, ahora levántate y pelea, muéstrame tu fuerza –

Naruto sonrió ante ese recuerdo, desplego sus alas en el fondo del lago y con un gran impulso salió disparado hacia la superficie – fue muy tonto enfrentarme sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad – dijo fríamente Yagura comenzando a caminar hacia fuera del lago, pero se detuvo automáticamente al escuchar emerger desde lo profundo del lago, al voltearse pudo ver al rubio tomar grandes bocanadas de aire

- lo hare niisan, te lo demostrare – murmuro el agitado ojiazul mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

- nunca te rindes – pregunto el frio Mizukage mientras se colocaba en cuatro patas y su piel comenzaba a quemarse mientras que una capa más gruesa de energía negra comenzaba a rodearlo era como si la sangre de su cuerpo fuera una armadura, en las tres colas a su espalda había huesos al igual que en sus hombros pero en ellos eran parecidos a un escudo en forma de remolino

- no conozco el significado de esa palabra – el rubio sabia que debía terminar esta batalla cuando antes así que comenzó a trazar una serie de sellos con velocidad – Raiton: Denki Shokku (descarga eléctrica) – en su mano los rayos sonaban chirriantes con velocidad golpeo la superficie del lago y dio un gran salto para escapar de su propio ataque; las descargas viajaron por todo el lago electrocutando a Yagura pero este no se vio muy afectado – Raiton: Rairyuundan no jutsu (técnica del dragón eléctrico) – el reptil eléctrico se abalanzo a gran velocidad en picada sobre el ojimorado que por las anteriores descargas no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el ataque de lleno paralizándolo – Hitomi-chan necesito seis – pidió el rubio que había desplegado sus alas para no verse afectado por la electricidad en el lago

(- **sabes que usar esa forma desgasta tu propio cuerpo además de acortar tu vida, debes encontrar otra forma de derrotarlo** -) respondió su bijuu preocupada por el estado en que terminaría el rubio

- confía en mí, es ahora o nunca – contesto con seguridad Naruto, la pelirroja asintió en silencio mientras la energía comenzaba a quemar el cuerpo del rubio poco a poco rodeándose de una gruesa capa negra con tonos rojizos entrando en la misma fase que Yagura solo que los huesos se encontraban en su cabeza formando la mandíbula de un zorro, a lo largo de su columna vertebral y en sus patas delanteras asimilando garras; Naruto desapareció sus alas comenzando a caer a gran velocidad mientras que una bola de energía negra y roja se formaba en su boca, al estar unos metros sobre Yagura la trago

- Arigato –

(- Descansa en paz Yagura -) pensó el rubio mientras una traicionera lagrima caía por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo justo antes de lanzar un enorme rayo de energía negro rodeado de tintes rojos

Una enorme explosión pudo escucharse a unos kilómetros de la aldea de la niebla deteniendo la corta guerra que se estaba librando, la onda de choque producida por la explosión saco de balance a varios de los shinobis que aun se enfrentaban cerca de la aldea

- Naruto-san – murmuro toda la rebelión a coro

Varios minutos después de la explosión el polvo y el agua levantado por la misma comenzaban a despejarse mostrando un largo camino donde no había arboles ni césped y al final de este un enorme cráter; al otro lado del lago Naruto se encontraba desplomado en el suelo con quemaduras graves y una profunda herida en su estomago que aunque había disminuido la velocidad del sangrado aun era de preocupación, el ojiazul respiraba entrecortadamente pero aun así se mantenía consciente e intentaba incorporarse pero cada mínimo movimiento dolía horrores

(- **no te muevas Naruto tu cuerpo ha llegado al límite y aun no puedo curarte** -) a pesar de las advertencias de su compañera y de su propio cuerpo el rubio jinchuriki logro ponerse de rodillas

- aun no… debo buscar a… Sanbi-chan – mientras apoyaba uno de sus nudillos en el suelo como soporte y con su otra mano apretaba la herida de su torso

- **no es necesario Naruto-san** – hablo una tranquila voz, el rubio levanto su vista con esfuerzo para ver parada frente a él a una hermosa joven de pelo verde esmeralda de bellas y finas facciones cubiertas por un bello kimono –** no te muevas te curare en lugar de Onee-sama** – le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y sus manos se rodeaban de una capa de rojo

- me alegra… que estés bien – el rubio mostro una débil sonrisa

- **no te esfuerces** – pidió la ojijade siguiendo con su labor, luego de varios minutos en que ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna la joven termino con su tarea – **pude cerrar la herida en tu estomago y tus quemaduras ya no son tan graves** –

- gracias – respondió el rubio mientras intentaba que su respiración se normalizara

- **es increíble que pudieras derrotar a Yagu**ra – alabo la peliverde tomando asiento frente a Naruto

- me gustaría decir que fue así pero no lo es, creo que te diste cuenta que Yagura se estuvo conteniendo durante toda la batalla jamás me ataco para matarme, además el control que tenia sobre tu energía era mayor al mío sobre Hitomi-chan creo que durante toda la batalla me estuvo probando aun mantenía algo de su yo antiguo – respondió con seriedad pero con un toque de alegría porque Yagura no se rindió sin pelear; la peliverde se arrojo a los brazos del rubio que aunque sorprendido respondió al abrazo mientras la bijuu desahogaba su tristeza y frustración – si gustas mi petición aun sigue en pie – hablo el rubio cuando ella ya había detenido su llanto

- **puedo acompañarlos Naruto-san** – pregunto la ojijade usando el mortal ojos de cachorritos no Jutsu

- claro, pero ya no me mires de esa forma – respondió el rubio mirando hacia otra dirección para que ella no notara su sonrojo – por cierto, antes note que al igual que Hitomi no posees un nombre puedo llamarte Shizuka (calmada, serena) –

- **Shizuka?** – pregunto rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

- acaso no te gusta – pregunto el rubio entrando en pánico

- **no es eso… me encanta pero tengo miedo que si estás conmigo ese tipo vuelva a aparecer** – confeso mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas

- no te preocupes algún día le pateare el trasero – aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír también a la bijuu pero al notar que aun estaban abrazados se sonrojaron violentamente

- me gustaría que lo intentaras – sonó una tercera voz profunda y fría dentro del manto de niebla, inmediatamente rubio y peliverde se pusieron en posición de batalla – pensar que un mocoso derrotaría a Yagura, aunque también era un mocoso –

- quien eres maldito – grito la tres colas con furia por el insulto a su jinchuriki

- Sanbi vendrás conmigo eres necesarias para nuestro planes – sonó nuevamente esa voz a espaldas de ambos una persona encapuchada de pies a cabeza con una máscara totalmente blanca antes de que alguno siquiera pudiera reaccionar de su manga derecha 5 cadenas grises emergieron tomando cada una de las extremidades de la bijuu y la ultima de su cuello

- SHIZUKA – grito el rubio

- manda mis saludos a Lucifer si sobrevives – en su mano izquierda brillaba una lanza de luz, el cuerpo del rubio se tenso como advertencia pero nada pudo hacer cuando el encapuchado la lanzo hacia él

- ARRGGHHH – Naruto escupió una gran bocanada de sangre producto de una profunda herida en el abdomen a centímetros de la que había sido cerrada anteriormente, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue un par de plumas negras


	8. capitulo 7 - contrato y nueva misión

hola como están, espero bien

veamos, este capitulo salio solo realmente fue fácil escribirlo y mas que nada es para rellenar el tiempo que pasa entre Kiri y Konoha pero aun así tiene algunos detalles que aparecerán mas adelante así que no es relleno y espero disfruten de leerlo

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto, solo tomo uso de sus personajes para diversión de los demás y mía

finalmente recuerden decirme si les gusto o no, sus dudas serán contestadas y las sugerencias son bien recibidas

El ángel de la oscuridad: sobre tu duda, digamos que algo así, pero si es una excelente forma de perderla

disfruten

/

En el inframundo mas especifico en la mansión del rey Lucifer, en la habitación que pertenecía al rubio jinchuriki este se encontraba en la cama con el torso cubierto por vendas y un pantalón de mezclilla, sentada a su lado se encontraba Leviathan y más alejados Lucifer y Beelzebub

- lleva mucho tiempo así, cuando crees que despierte – pregunto Leviathan mirando a Lucifer que solo hiso un movimiento de hombros y negó con la cabeza

- conociéndolo podría despertar en cualquier… -

- SHIZUKA – grito el rubio incorporándose de golpe

- momento – termino el peliverde con una gota enorme en su nuca

- donde estoy – pregunto el rubio intentando levantarse pero una puntada en su estomago lo hiso desistir

- no te muevas Naruto, fuiste herido de gravedad por suerte pudimos traerte a tiempo con el circulo de transporte – le regaño el pelinegro

- y no te preocupes por Sanbi la encontramos a algunos kilómetros de ti pudimos salvarle la vida aunque parece ser que su poder fue robado, no encontramos a nadie en ese lugar pero igualmente lo destruimos – le hablo esta vez el peliverde

- has estado dormido durante una semana – hasta ese momento el rubio no se había percatado que Leviathan le sostenía la mano cosa que lo hiso ruborizarse pero no la quito

- ya veo, que sucedió conmigo y como esta Shizuka – pregunto el ojiazul mientras intentaba buscar una posición mas cómoda aunque necesito la ayuda de la peliazul

- esperábamos que tu nos dijeras que fue lo que te sucedió y si te refieres a Sanbi ella está bien despertó hace un par de días pero no ha comido ni hablado nada – le contesto el pelinegro con un pequeño toque de preocupación

- entiendo, lo único que recuerdo fue una luz, una pluma negra y luego nada – contesto con frustración por la poca información pero pareció bastar para ambos hombre en la habitación – quiero ver a Shizuka, necesito saber si esta bien – dijo el rubio incorporándose lentamente y tomando una camisa blanca que estaba sobre la mesilla de luz

- de acuerdo, te guiare – dijo el pelinegro a un lado de la puerta, a paso lento pero seguro el rubio fue siguiendo al rey demonio por los pasillos de la mansión, se preguntaba a si mismo porque no habían puesto a Shizuka en alguna habitación más cercana joder que se estaba cansando de tantos pasillos – aquí estamos – de pronto el pelinegro freno provocando que el rubio chocara con su espalda – enviare a Aoi para que les traiga comida, cuando terminen quiero que ambos se presenten en mi oficina –

- Hai niisan – el rubio entro silenciosamente para no despertar a la bijuu pero fue en vano porque ella se encontraba sentada en la cama con la mirada baja – como te encuentras Shizuka-chan – pregunto el rubio tomando asiento en una silla junto a la cama pero la peliverde no dio señales de contestar – Shizuka-chan – murmuro el rubio

- **que haces aquí** – pregunto la joven sin mirar a Naruto

- vine a ver como est… -

- **vete!** – grito la ojijade – **no entiendes que si estas a mi lado solamente te pasaran cosas malas** – dijo esta vez mirando al rubio mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos

(- Shizuka/Hermana -) fueron los pensamientos conjuntos de jinchuriki y bijuu

- **entiéndelo por mi culpa Yagura fue controlado, por mi culpa casi mueres y también fue mi culpa que la robaran** – el rubio pudo distinguir el miedo y la frustración que los ojos de la bijuu reflejaban – **no entiendes que estoy maldita** –

- detente – murmuro el rubio apretando su puño

- **realmente quieres morir, vete aléjate de m… **- las palabras de la bijuu fueron cortadas por una sonora cachetada, la ojijade se llevo su mano al cachete colorado mientras miraba al rubio que aun tenía su mano estirada

- no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso JAMAS – el rubio había tomado firmemente sus hombro mientras hablaba - nada fue tu culpa nadie cree que sea tu culpa, estoy seguro que Yagura no lo cree yo no lo creo y si hubiera muerto lo habría hecho intentando salvarte, deja de culparte por cosas que no estaban bajo tu control; tú no deseaste que ese maldito apareciera, tampoco deseaste que Yagura muriera ni que yo fuera herido – Naruto termino sus palabras abrazando suave pero firme a Shizuka que rompió en llanto, luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron

- **gracias por no odiarme** – dijo la peliverde limpiándose el resto de lagrimas

- no podría hacerlo nunca – contesto el rubio con un pequeño sonrojo ya que a su vista la peliverde se veía adorable, luego descubrió que sobre la mesilla había una bandeja con comida al parecer ninguno de los dos se percato que alguien había entrado en la habitación – será mejor que comamos y vayamos a ver a niisan supongo que quiere saber qué sucedió – la bella joven asintió a la palabras del jinchuriki; ambos comieron con tranquilidad y en silencio pero al menos era un cómodo luego de terminar su comida ambos se dirigieron a la oficina aunque se perdieron un par de veces era como si la mansión tuviera más pasillo que antes cosa que era raro, tal vez solo era la falta de costumbre

- ya estamos aquí niisan – el rubio como siempre entro sin tocar la puerta aunque ya todos estaban acostumbrados

- bien me alegra que no se hayan quedado pegados – bromeo el pelinegro causando que ambos se sonrojaran – ahora hablando enserio que fue lo que sucedió – el rubio comenzó su explicación de todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada hasta donde el recordaba claro omitiendo ciertos detalles que involucraban a una pelirroja ojiverde – entiendo, por lo que me dices esto es obra de un caído – el rubio se golpeo mentalmente, ataque de luz pluma negra aun conservaba la herida como no se dio cuenta – aunque me preocupa más que haya podido poner un hechizo tan fuerte para que Shizuka no lo pudiera romper – la bijuu bajo su cabeza por no haber podido hacer nada pero una mano en su hombre la hiso voltearse al rubio que le sonrió en señal de apoyo cosa que ella agradeció en silencio – dime Naruto conseguiste algún contrato – el rubio asintió - explícame – el rubio golpeo un sello en su antebrazo del cual salió un pergamino enrollado

- veamos – dijo desenrollando el papel – contratante: Terumi Mei, límite de tiempo: no existe, encargado de la misión: Gremory Naruto, misión: devolver su antigua gloria a Kirigakure, especificaciones: buscar y convencer de volver a Kirigakure a los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu o en su defecto reunir y entregar las Kiri no Katana Nananin, pago por la misión: no especificado, variara según el tiempo y dificultad de la misión – termino de leer el rubio

- te has conseguido un gran contrato te llevara tiempo y será difícil pero no imposible – aseguro el pelinegro – y el pago podría ser muy bueno – le dijo mientras movía de forma sugerente las cejas cosa que hiso enrojecer al rubio por ciertas escenas recordadas

- **tengo información que podría ayudarte Naruto-san ya que Yagura también estuvo interesado en ellas** – le dijo esta vez la peliverde – **pero te lo diré solo si me dejas acompañarte** –

- solo Naruto si – pidió el rubio – y creí que ya habíamos aclarado que te podías quedar con nosotros –

- me imaginaba que algo así podría llegar a ocurrir – dijo el pelinegro ganando la atención de ambos, el rey demonio saco un pergamino del cajón extendiéndolo para que ambos lo miraran – así que me tome la libertad de buscar este viejo sello, a diferencia de los sellos que usan los humanos para sellar a los bijuus este te permitirá entrar y salir cuando tu lo desees; de esta forma podrás acompañar a Naruto y a la vez estar con Hitomi aunque no sé si podrás brindarle tus poderes – los 3 se alegraron al escuchar esa noticia ya que ambas hermanas estarían juntas y podrían acompañar al rubio en su misión

-** gracias Lucifer-sama** – dijo la peliverde haciendo una reverencia

- no me agradezcas a mi sino al cabeza hueca que esta a tu lado – contesto el pelinegro

- oye! – reclamo el rubio

- ahora vayan a descansar, en una semana comenzaras con la búsqueda; o casi lo olvidaba – el pelinegro se acerco al armario que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación y de allí saco un bastón muy conocido por ambos – también encontramos esto –

- es el bastón de Yagura – murmuraron ambos jóvenes – **creo que él querría que tu lo tengas** – dijo la peliverde mirando al rubio que un poco indeciso lo tomo entre sus manos

- lo cuidare bien, te lo prometo – susurro el rubio apenas audible

- ahora Naruto ve a descansar, en una semana tendré listo otra misión para ti; Shizuka podrías quedarte hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo – pregunto el pelinegro ambos asintieron a la solicitud yendo el rubio a seguir durmiendo y quedándose la peliverde

/

Una semana más tarde Naruto se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de Lucifer, ahora vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y botas de igual color, un cinturón blanco; su torso aun vendado era cubierto por un camisa negra y sobre esta una chaqueta roja, de su espalda colgaba el bastón que una vez perteneció al Yondaime Mizukage sostenido por una correa blanca y para completar su vestimenta unos guantes sin dedos negros con la insignia que lo identificaba como miembro del clan Gremory. Daba gracias que la semana ya hubiera terminado porque luego de tanto tiempo en movimiento estar una semana sin hacer nada, ya que incluso le prohibieron los entrenamientos, volver a la acción era bueno.

- Naruto escucha hoy comenzaras con tu búsqueda pero también tengo otra misión para ti; deberás buscar al sannin de las serpientes Orochimaru de Konoha – el rey demonio le entrego una foto al rubio del susodicho que en opinión del rubio tenía pinta de rarito

- dime que no es pariente mío – rogo el rubio a todos los demonios existentes que no tuviera relación alguna

- para tu suerte no, hace un tiempo uno de los nuestros hiso un contrato con él entregándole una técnica que le permitía cambiar de cuerpo y por consiguiente vivir más tiempo a cambio de todos sus jutsus pero Orochimaru no cumplió su parte del trato y mato a su contratador – explico el pelinegro

- ya veo, entonces debo eliminarlo –

- no, tu misión es encontrarlo y comunicárnoslo ya que en tu condición no tienes oportunidad de derrotarlo sabes que no puedes sobre esforzarte o el sello podría romperse, es un milagro que no se rompiera durante la batalla con Yagura – el rubio apretó su puño en frustración, se volvería más fuerte y ya no tendría que preocuparse por ese sello, mientras que Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamiento Lucifer había puesto un mapa frente a él – aquí está el mapa de las bases que hemos encontrado de Orochimaru; sabemos que tiene múltiples de ellas pero solo encontramos 3, deberás infiltrarte en ellas sino se encuentra en ellas destrúyelas – termino de informar, el rubio guardo el mapa en su chaqueta

- algo más – pregunto antes de marcharse

- sí, estuve en contacto con Jiraiya en tres meses se realizaran los exámenes de ascenso a chunnin será la única oportunidad para que entres en la aldea sin levantar sospecha, así que tres meses es tu límite de tiempo – agrego esta vez con tono serio dando a entender que no quería ningún tipo de quejas y a pesar que el rubio no le gustaba la idea de volver a esa estúpida aldea sería algo interesante

- Hai niisan – dijo el rubio posicionándose sobre el sello anteriormente creado – tengo una duda, acaso sigues mis movimientos de alguna forma – pregunto el rubio con genuina curiosidad

- no sé a qué viene esa pregunta pero no, no lo hago – respondió el extrañado rey demonio

- entonces significa que podre hacer las cosas a mi manera – el rubio dibujo una sonrisa traviesa justo antes de que el sello comenzara a brillar – adiós niisan – dijo justo antes de desaparecer

- pequeño cabron – murmuro Lucifer con una vena pulsante en su frente – bueno solo espero que no se meta en problemas – justo después de terminar esa frase comenzó a reír como loco – como si fuera posible –

/

Entre de los límites del país de la cascada con el país de la hierba a las orilla de un riachuelo un brillo de luz acababa de desaparecer dejando en su lugar a un rubio de ojos azules de nombre Naruto Gremory

- aghhh ya olvidaba el efecto del sol, en Kiri era más confortable – maldecía el rubio en voz baja mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol para descansar un momento mientras organizaba sus prioridades; cerro sus ojos un momento y al volver a abrirlos el paisaje había cambiado pasando a ser un extenso prado con bellos arboles alrededor una montaña más a lo lejos con una cascada que desembocaba en un pequeño lago, y por ultimo una pequeña casa de 2 pisos no muy grande; a paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia el lago donde suponía que se encontrarían y no se equivoco a las orillas del mismo una bella pelirroja de envidiable cuerpo se encontraba sentada observando divertirse a otra chica más joven que la primera de llamativo cabello esmeralda con un cuerpo en apariencia mas frágil que saltaba sobre el agua con gracia y estilo – parece que se divierten – hablo el rubio que estaba unos pasos más atrás llamando la atención de ambas

- **no te escuchamos llegar Naruto** – dijo la pelirroja girando levemente hacia el rubio

- **así que donde iremos primero** – pregunto la peliverde que ya se encontraba junto a ambos

- hablas como si ustedes fueran las que tienen que caminar – contesto el rubio con una gota en su nuca pero con una doble mirada de "a callar" basto para hacerle tragar saliva, (- son unas demonios -) pensó el rubio pero vio su error al notar que ellas habían escuchado su pensamiento – supongo que lo más sensato sería ir a la base de Orochimaru que queda en Taki por ser la más cercana, pero iremos a Kusa – las mujeres aflojaron su mirada al menos la distracción sirve

- **Naruto no es el tipo de persona que sigue la lógica** – le aclaro Hitomi a Shizuka que ya estaba por hacer esa pregunta

- **cuál es el plan a seguir** – pregunto nuevamente la ojijade tomando asiento mientras el rubio daba un par de vueltas en círculos

- improvisare – contesto luego de un par de minutos provocando que la bijuu menor se fuera de espaldas

- **deberías acostúmbrate hermanita, la lógica el preparamiento el pensamiento y todos los requerimientos de un ninja normal no describen en lo mínimo a Naruto; el es la clase de persona que aprende sobre la marcha y si no se lleva un buen golpe contra la pared, en resumen puedes esperar lo que sea viniendo de Naruto** – le aclaro la pelirroja para que su hermana no terminara loca

- no sé si me debo sentir alagado o insultado – hablo el rubio mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la ojiazul que le sonrió con inocencia – definitivamente insultado – dijo esta vez con la cabeza a gacha provocando que ambas bijuus estallaran en risas

- **dejando las bromas de lado deberías para partir mañana temprano** – propuso la peliverde

- no, avanzare un poco hoy y mañana en la tarde estaremos allí – dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer

-** acaso no tiene sentido común o siquiera escucha lo que le dicen** – pregunto mirando a su hermana

- **no tienes idea, es un cabeza hueca que no atiende a la lógica razonamiento o sentido común alguno no sigue las reglas y mucho menos los procedimientos pero tiene una determinación inquebrantable peleara con uñas y dientes si es necesario y más aun tiene un gran corazon** – contesto con una gran sonrisa la mayor contagiando a la menor

/

A Naruto le tomo mucho más de lo planeado llegar a su destino, 3 días, 3 maldito días joder él y su sentido de la orientación nato, a la próxima seguía el mapa; pero el problema residía en el lugar no era que tuviera miedo, nadie absolutamente nadie daba más miedo que Leviathan excepto tal vez Hitomi y Shizuka, no en definitiva la peliazul daba mucho más miedo ese aspecto tierno y frágil eran solo una máscara porque ella si era la reina demonio; ahora volviendo al punto de la base, árbol gigante tal vez el más gran del bosque con un hueco enorme en sus raíces y las fauces de una serpiente como entrada y su lengua formaba una escalera solo faltaba un letrero luminoso diciendo "Orochimaru vive aquí"; pero siguiendo la lógica de una persona sensata sería tan pero tan obvio que sería imposible que fuera la entrada real

Pero hablamos de Naruto la persona que no sigue la lógica además no estaba de humor para estar buscando otra entrada; así que se cubrió con un jutsu de camuflaje que le enseño su padrino y entro como cualquier persona normal, estuvo caminando por más de una hora por pasillos que apenas eran alumbrados por unas antorchas y ya se estaba impacientando pero justo antes de que comenzara a atravesar muros a lo loco vio una puerta diferente

Entro sigilosamente encontrando dos personas en batas de medico dentro que no se habían percatado que estaba allí y pensar que el sannin usaba ese jutsu para espiar chicas en el baño; luego de confirmar que no notaron su presencia comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la vista, al parecer era un laboratorio lo más perturbador era que experimentaban con humanos, en definitiva ese Orochimaru además de rarito también era un psicópata. Abandono la habitación ya que no había nada que le sirviera para su misión y luego de un tiempo encontró una oficina

- que es esto – murmuro tomando varios papeles – plan de reproducción en masa de sujetos con el sello maldito, alianza secreta con Suna, contratación de mercenarios – el rubio guardo esa última entre sus ropas tal vez podría servirle – plan de destrucción de Konohagakure, plan de asesinato al Sandaime Hokage – el rubio arrugo el papel con furia, esa maldita serpiente traidora planeaba matar a su abuelo ahora más que nunca estaba deseando volver a Konoha pero según el informe el ataque seria en los exámenes chunnin así que aun tenia tiempo; el rubio continuo leyendo las múltiples hojas con malvados planes y cada vez se horrorizaba más de lo demente del sannin; el ruido de la puerta llamo su atención pero antes de que alguno de ese par de tipos siquiera hiciera un movimiento ya había noqueado a ambos – a niisan le encantara ver esto – dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación no sin antes haber sellado todo en un practico pergamino

Naruto estuvo recorriendo casi 3 horas más la base sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarle en su misión o que llamara su atención y para empeorar las cosas estaba seguro que se había perdido pero nadie podía juzgarlo, ese lugar además de enorme estaba lleno de pasillos y puertas exactamente iguales y poco iluminado y por si esto fuera poco estaba esa maldita alarma chirriante y las personas corriendo de un lado para otro, si al parecer habían encontrado a los tipo que él había noqueado pero era imposible que lo encontraran

- oye tu rubio – o tal vez no, Naruto giro su vista hacia una de las celdas a su derecha – si te hablo a ti – el rubio solo pudo distinguir la voz de una chica pero por la oscuridad del lugar no pudo ver su apariencia – acaso tu causaste todo el alboroto – pregunto esa suave voz

- tal vez, noquee a un par de tipos hace unas horas, si es todo adiós – el rubio iba a retirarse justo cuando fue detenido nuevamente

- oye espera puedes liberarme – pregunto dulcemente con tono pícaro, o si intentaban seducirlo

- porque debería hacerlo – pregunto el rubio en contra respuesta sin voltearse

- pensé que venias a liberar a los prisioneros, no serias el primero en intentarlo aunque nunca nadie lo logro– le contestaron

- no, solo venia en busca del paradero de la serpiente, además por el silencio pensé que todos aquí estaban muertos – contesto el rubio con la verdad ya que no había necesidad de ocultarla

- siendo sincera yo creía lo mismo pero en realidad todos aquí han perdido la cordura o la esperanza – hubo un silencio un poco alargado mientras el rubio apretaba los puños con fuerza casi hasta hacerlos sangrar – si me liberas puedo ayudarte a escapar de aquí –

- antes quiero saber algunas cosas – contesto el rubio pero al no tener respuesta decidió proseguir – como es que tú sigues viva, que es lo que planea Orochimaru con tantos prisioneros y cómo pudiste detectarme – pregunto Naruto todas sus dudas

- más despacio chico veamos, pues yo no tengo el mismo tipo de tortura, no se su plan y aunque tu jutsu de ocultación es bueno soy una sensor y déjame decirte tienes un aura muy llamativa para ignorarla – contesto la chica esta vez

- hagamos un trato, te libero solo si te unes a mi – contesto el rubio ya que ese comentario sobre el aura había llamado mucho su atención

- primero libérame – Naruto sin más remedio cerro sus ojos concentrándose en reunir energía su abdomen comenzó a arder y aumentaba el dolor cada vez mas – que es eso su energía cambia completamente – murmuro impresionada la persona tras la rejas

- aléjate por favor – pidió el rubio acercándose a los barrotes de la celda, estiro su mano hasta tocarlos – Break – pronuncio mientras los barrotes se despedazaban – nos vamos – pregunto alejándose para que saliera una chica de su misma edad sino suponía mal, pelirroja aunque era un color mucho más brillante que el de Mei asemejando el fuego y sus ojos de igual color llamaban mucho la atención del joven rubio ya que las únicas personas que conocía con ese color de ojos eran demonios pero seguramente era coincidencia, sus ropas sucias y un poco rotas consistían en una remera de mallas y sobre esta un chaleco marrón, un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas negros y una sandalias ninjas también negras

- deja de mirarme como tonto creí haber escuchado que nos íbamos – el rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de la chica y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se le había quedado demasiado tiempo mirando – cuál es el plan –

- hay que tener uno – pregunto el rubio – preferiría patearle el culo a quien se cruce -

- claro que no idiota – grito la chica, menudo rescatador me conseguí fueron los pensamientos de la joven ojiroja – para escapar de un lugar como este siempre necesitas un plan – regaño ella con una vena pulsante en su frente – esquivaremos a todos los guardias posibles con mi habilidad sensorial, tú te encargas de noquear a todos los que crucemos –

- de acuerdo, vamos – respondió el rubio estando de acuerdo con ella, ya que si dependiera de él hubiera corrido como loco golpeando a todo idiota que se cruzara en su camino. Durante más de 45 minutos ambos estuvieron recorriendo la base esquivando y neutralizando en el caso del rubio a los guardias que se cruzaban; su idea anterior de que estaba perdido al parecer fue cierta porque a pesar de que mantenían un ritmo acelerado no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la entrada, tal vez si hubieran caminado aun así habrían tardado alrededor de 2 horas cuando él estuvo más de 4 horas recorriendo esa base, a que loco se le ocurre hacer un lugar así o si cierto a la serpiente con pinta de rarito

- al fin – dijo la chica cayendo de sentón en el piso fuera de la base, sintió como era cargada al estilo nupcial por el chico que la había liberado – que haces idiota – pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de él que siguió corriendo a gran velocidad mientras cargaba con ella así que sin más remedio se aferro a su cuello para no caer cuando él comenzó a saltar por las ramas de los arboles

- solo espera – dijo el deteniéndose en una de las ramas de un árbol a buena distancia de la base – 3 2 1 – unos cinco segundos después cientas de explosiones consecutivas se escucharon por todo el bosque provenientes de la base subterránea que hace un momento ellos habían abandonado – rayos no pude mantener sincronía de tiempo con los explosivos – maldijo el rubio

- y eso te preocupa – pregunto la pelirroja con una gota en su nuca – y por cierto cuando pusiste todos esos explosivos –

- antes de encontrarnos, los coloque en todos lados con un jutsu de ocultación, estaban programados para explotar en cadena comenzando 3 horas luego de colocar el ultimo – explico el rubio aunque fuera una verdad a media ya que era un hechizo de explosión que le había enseñado Reika, tal vez si los subordinados de Orochimaru hubieran prestado atención los hubieran visto

- eres idiota mira si hubieran explotado con nosotros dentro – le grito ella con rabia al saber que el rubio casi los mata a ambos

- si nos quedábamos sin tiempo hubiera atravesado el techo de la base – contesto él un poco ofendido por la falta de confianza

- porque no lo hiciste de un principio – le regaño ella por toda la corrida que tuvieron

- necesitaba información, si lo hubiera hecho no te habría encontrado y si ellos se daban cuenta que abandone la base habrían salido en mi búsqueda y los necesitaba dentro – contrarresto él dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja – ahora sube, buscaremos un lugar donde dormir - ordeno Naruto poniéndose en cuclillas para que ella subiera a su espalda

- que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda para caminar – pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

- tal vez allí adentro no lo note por la oscuridad pero tus piernas están gravemente heridas y seguramente estuviste forzándolas – ella dirigió su mirada a sus propias piernas y efectivamente él tenía razón sus piernas estaban heridas y sangraban por ellas, tal vez antes no se dio cuenta por la felicidad y ansias de escapar de ese lugar, así que sin más remedio se subió a su espalda. Al poco tiempo de que el comenzara a correr ella quedo cómodamente dormida en su espalda, a pesar de no saber nada de ese chico el aura que irradiaba le decía que podía confiar en él ya que era cálida y brillante aunque cuando rompió la celda su aura se volvió oscura y hostil. Al despertar solo encontró oscuridad

- así que todo fue un sueño – las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero una tenue luz la hiso girarse para encontrarse con una pequeña fogata que apenas iluminaba el lugar

- al fin despiertas – hasta ese momento no se había percatado que a su lado había una persona más específicamente el mismo chico rubio de ojos azules que la había sacado de allí, intento sentarse pero el dolor en sus piernas la hiso desistir – yo no intentaría moverme, no soy medico así que solo pude limpiar las heridas y vendarlas –

- donde estamos rubio – pregunto ella mientras que él ponía más leña al fuego

- podrías dejar de decirme rubio tengo nombre sabes – le contesto el rubio chirriando los dientes, rayos esa chica sí que sabia sacarlo de quicio

- no me lo has dicho, rubio – respondió la pelirroja poniendo énfasis en la palabra rubio para fastidiarlo

- debería haberte dejado en esa celda – refunfuño el acercándole un plato con un pescado para que comiera – Naruto Gremory – se presento mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

- Karin, Uzumaki Karin – contesto ella sin notar que él había fruncido el seño ante su nombre – porque decidiste rescatarme a mí y no a todas las personas que aun podrían estar vivas – pregunto con genuina curiosidad al notar que había sido la única que el rescato – acaso piensas venderme como esclava – volvió a preguntar totalmente horrorizada ante esa posibilidad

- CLARO QUE NO – grito el ojiazul totalmente furioso – esto contesta tu pregunta – le respondió más tranquilo arrojándole unos papeles a ella

- implantación masiva del sello maldito – leyó la chica, se giro hacia el esperando respuesta

- todos los prisioneros tenían implantado ese sello, según eso – dijo señalando los papeles que ella sostenía – primero pasaron por una fase de extremo dolor y luego poco a poco fue quebrando su mente y voluntad hasta que solo quedo un cuerpo sin vida que se movía bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru – ahora ella podía entender porque cada que un nuevo prisionero llegaba gritaba por unas cuantas horas y luego nunca se los volvía a escuchar, estaban muerto en vida – pero me llamo la atención que seas la única que seguía "viva" y también tu habilidad sobre el aura –

- supongo que puedo confiar en ti – ella suspiro mientras pensaba las palabras correctas para contestar – mi habilidad sensorial me permite ver los conductos de chakra de una persona incluso puedo saber si miente cuando su chakra se distorsiona unos momentos, pero a veces en algunas personas puedo ver sus auras que técnicamente es la representación lumínica de su alma – contesto ella con sinceridad

- entonces por eso Orochimaru te tenia encerrada – concluyo el rubio

- no, él no sabía sobre mi habilidad – el rubio le mando una mirada interrogativa – naci con un chakra especial capaz de curar a las personas y recuperar su chakra, con solo una mordida es suficiente – explico ella la verdadera razón de estar encerrada allí

- eso explica las cicatrices en tu cuerpo –

- lo sabia eres un pervertido – le grito ella tirándole con el plato vacio

- que no!, tenía que verificar que no tuvieras mas heridas – le contesto el rubio un poco abochornado ya que realmente vio más de lo que hubiera querido pero carajo que es hombre

- está bien, te creeré – contesto ella al notar que no mentía – y ahora que harás conmigo – pregunto aunque no esperaba nada bueno, ya que lo bueno nunca es gratis

- si aceptas puedo enviarte con Niisan, el te dará comida un lugar donde dormir todos los días y tal vez entrenamiento, pero – o rayos hai viene el pero pensó la chica – no será gratis seguramente terminaras trabajando para él pero no te preocupes no es malo, no del todo – dijo el rubio un poco deprimido al recordar todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos

- oye estas bien – pregunto ella al notar el cambio en el rubio que ahora se encontraba mas apartado con un aura deprimida mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo

- lo siento, no me gusta recordar mis entrenamientos – contesto el rascándose la nuca – que me dices aceptas – pregunto estirando su mano

- supongo que es mi mejor opción – contesto ella estrechando su mano

- bien, entonces firma aquí, aquí, aquí, tus iniciales aquí y nuevamente tu firma aquí – dijo el rubio estirando un pergamino y marcando con su dedo donde debía firmar, en cambio ella tenía una gota en su nuca al ver la increíble velocidad con que había saco ese pergamino y la pluma, sin más remedio firmo – ahora descansa en unos días partiremos hacia el inframundo – esa última parte el rubio la murmuro ya que él no tenía planeado explicarle a ella que eran demonios, o claro que no porque no quería terminar con una jaqueca

- no sé porque pero siento que hice un trato con el diablo – se dijo Karin así misma sin saber que de hecho estaba en lo correcto

/

2 meses han pasado desde que Naruto se separo de Karin y exactamente 2 meses y una semana desde que volvió a la tierra por lo que le quedaban tres semanas antes de tener que ir a Konoha y a pesar de que no le hacía nada de gracia volver a ese lugar estaba ansioso de volver a ver su padrino y a su abuelo adoptivo seguro seria gracioso ver la cara que pondría cuando lo viera

Ahora en los límites del país del fuego lo suficiente para no encontrarse con ningún ninja de Konoha Naruto se levantaba de entre una pila de escombros que una vez fue un bar de mala muerte

(- **maldición, es como el vigésimo este mes deberías controlar tu temperamento** -) regañaba Hitomi dentro de la mente del rubio

- ellos empezaron – bufo Naruto ignorando la miradas de todo mundo en ese pueblo

(- **Aunque es gracioso ver como siempre terminas en el mismo conflicto** -) se reía Shizuka ya que siempre era lo mismo, buscar información en algún bar, tipos pasándose de listos y finalmente el lugar destruido

- pero de esa forma conseguimos la Kabutowari (casco disidente), a Nuibari (aguja de coser) y a Shibuki (pulverizador) – contesto nuevamente el rubio

(- **Lo que deja 3 espadas faltantes ya que Hiramekarei está en Kiri** -) expuso la pelirroja

(- **Kibas (colmillo) Samehada (piel de tiburón) y Kubikiribocho (cuchillo decapitador) son las faltantes, realmente tienes un don para conseguir información** -) alago la bijuu menor a su lado la pelirroja tenía un gota en su nuca ya que considerar don a golpear una persona hasta que habla es algo raro

- según lo que dijeron esos mercenarios Zabuza Momochi es aun el portador de Kubikiribocho y sino mintieron que espero no lo hayan hecho por su propio bien – hablo el rubio mientras se tronaba los nudillo y ponía una sonrisa psicópata, en su mente ambas bijuus sonreían con nerviosismo ya que Shizuka había visto los recuerdos de los entrenamientos y ahora se veía igual a su sensei – Zabuza está trabajando como mercenario en Nami no Kuni (país de las olas) –

(- **Supongo que hacia allí iremos** -) dijeron ambas bijuus a la vez

- próxima parada Nami -


	9. capitulo 8 - Encuentro en las olas

bueno, hola como están

espero les guste este capitulo, tiene un par de incoherencias que se resolverán en el proximo capitulo o en dos asi que no se preocupen lo van a entender si no lo entienden en este

creo que no tengo que decir mas, asi que ya saben dudas comentarios criticas y sugerencias seran contestadas y tomadas en cuenta

/

- próxima parada Nami – dijo el rubio mientras levantaba el puño

(- **primero deberías pensar que ruta tomar, recuerda que para llegar a Nami necesitas un barco** -) aconsejo la peliverde provocando que el rubio se detuviera en seco y buscara entre sus ropas el mapa de las naciones elementales que le había dado Lucifer

- veamos según esto – dijo mientras extendía el mapa – el puerto más cercano estaría a unos cuantos días de aquí, existe un camino que conecta Konoha y el puerto podría tomar ese camino desde la mitad – medito el rubio guardando nuevamente el mapa

(- **sabes que podrías encontrarte con ninjas de Konoha o cazadores ambu** -) le dijo esta vez la pelirroja

- se preocupan demasiado que es lo peor que podría pasar – contesto el rubio despreocupadamente sin saber que siempre que se dice esa frase algo malo sucede

/

Un par de días después Naruto ya se estaba acercando al camino que lo llevaría al puerto, contrario a lo que había dicho Hitomi solo se encontró con un grupo de cazadores ambu proveniente de Kiri pero al reconocerlo como Meio (rey oscuro) pidieron disculpas y se marcharon prometiendo guardar el secreto de su encuentro, al parecer Kiri estaba realmente agradecido con Naruto cosa que lo ponía contento pero le sorprendía saber que Mei fuera la nueva Mizukage

- este sentimiento – pronuncio Naruto sintiendo una gran nostalgia de pronto, se detuvo de golpe al sentir su cuerpo arder por dentro y picar por fuera justo a la altura del sello, sus colmillos se afilaron y sus uñas se alargaron asemejando garras, las marcas en sus mejillas se ensancharon

(- **Naruto esto es** -) hablo Hitomi con una clara voz que denotaba preocupación

- si lo sé – contesto el ojiazul mientras sus facciones regresaban a la normalidad – está fuera de la aldea –

(- **a que te refieres Naruto-kun** -) pregunto esta vez la peliverde

- mi hermana – contesto mientras retomaba el paso a una mayor velocidad a la que mantenía hace unos minutos. En su mente ambas bijuus estaban realmente preocupadas, conocían el pasado del rubio que a diferencia de su hermana que fue tratada como una princesa él fue el paria del pueblo y no sabían como fuera a reaccionar

(- **estás seguro de ir hacia esa dirección** -) pregunto la pelirroja

- si será interesante ver a la princesa Namikaze y si tengo suerte Jiraiya estará con ella – contesto el rubio

A Naruto le tomo poco más de un cuarto de hora en alcanzar al grupo de Konoha, cinco personas, tres hombres y dos mujeres pudo reconocer a su hermana entre ellas ya que era la única pelirroja y al ninja copia Hatake Kakashi que figuraba en el libro bingo, una pelirosa un hombre que parecía estar borracho y un chico pelinegro que se le hacía conocido

Por más de una hora los estuvo siguiendo manteniéndose a una buena distancia para no ser descubierto, le llamo la atención que su hermana arrojara un kunai hacia los arbustos

- un conejo blanco – murmuro Naruto – armo un escándalo solo por… - el rubio corto sus palabras al ver como el peliplata se lanzaba encima de los demás justo en el momento que una gran espada pasaba sobre ellos ahora entendía el conejo era un kawarimi

(- **Kubikiribocho!** -) dijo totalmente sorprendida la bijuu de tres colas, el rubio pudo distinguir a un hombre alto en sus 30 de cabello negro corto y puntiagudo con medio rostro cubierto por las vendas llevaba una placa ninja de Kiri rasgada, su torso estaba descubierto solo traía una banda donde seguramente llevaba su espada, unos pantalones holgados grises y calentadores en brazos y piernas. Naruto abrió su libro bingo en la sección de renegados de Kiri

- Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no kinjin (demonio oculto en la niebla) te encontré – el rubio dibujo una sonrisa por matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ahora solo se mantendría al margen hasta que fuera el momento. Desde la distancia no podía observar con detalle solo lo esencial, aunque noto el sharingan en el ojo de Kakashi nada raro ya que ese era su apodo, y tampoco escuchar mucho; cuando ambos jounin liberaron su instinto asesino noto que los genin estaban temblando de miedo aunque se dio cuenta que su hermana y el pelinegro lo manejaban mejor en comparación a la pelirosa que temblaba tanto o más que aquel hombre al que protegían, seguramente era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a alguien como Zabuza, que él estaba seguro aun no mostraba todas sus ansias de matar y que sus vidas corría peligro, estaba más que seguro que jamás imaginaron que ser ninja significaba arriesgar la vida en cada misión. Se mantuvo atento a todo la batalla pero en cuanto ambos jounin se alejaron hacia el lago perdió detalle de ella, cuando la niebla comenzó a disiparse Naruto pudo ver que el jounin de Konoha había sido atrapado en una prisión de agua – bien es el momento – se dijo a sí mismo al notar que un clon de Zabuza estaba a una distancia media entre el grupo de gennin y de los jounin, ese clon no sería reto para Naruto contando que tenía solo un 5% de la fuerza del real, lo supo cuando noto que era hecho de agua, así que cuando el clon se lanzo armado de un kunai el rubio se lanzo sobre el clon a gran velocidad cortándolo por la mitad con el gancho de su bastón

- pensé que nunca saldrías – dijo Zabuza desde el lago sin mostrar sorpresa, seguramente lo había descubierto no era como si le preocupara contando que había dejado de ocultarse para observar la batalla

- solo esperaba para hacer mi entrada triunfal – todos los allí presentes pudieron distinguir claramente al rubio que vestía una remera con cuello en V negra una chaqueta roja, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un cinturón blanco, vendas en los tobillos y unos guantes negros sin dedos con una placa de metal con la insignia Gremory en ellas pero al renegado de Kiri le llamo más la atención el bastón que llevaba en su mano

- pediste refuerzos Kakashi – pregunto el renegado pero el peliblanco no respondió ya que estaba más ocupado analizando al rubio – pero mira que mandarte otro mocoso – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma dramática

- a quien le dices mocoso rarito sin cejas – gruño el rubio con una vena en su frente al renegado que ahora le temblaba su casi inexistente ceja – además yo no soy sus refuerzos –

- chico no sé quien seas pero toma a mi equipo y al constructor y váyanse – grito Kakashi sabiendo que su equipo estaba en peligro

- jajajaja, no me hagas reír, acaso no escuchaste que no soy sus refuerzos tampoco pienso ayudarles, ustedes solitos se metieron en esto – contesto el rubio entre risas haciendo enojar a los 3 genin – si se mueren pues me da igual no es mi problema – agrego levantando los hombros

- quien te crees que eres dobe – dijo el pelinegro del grupo de gennin con arrogancia

- y tu quien eres – pregunto el rubio ladeando la cabeza

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondió dibujando una sonrisa de superioridad

- Uchiha? Acaso conoces a Itachi – pregunto el rubio sin saber que había tocado una fibra sensible en el chico

- que sabes del maldito de mi hermano! – grito con ira – te exijo me lo digas – el rubio agacho la cabeza mientras apretaba el puño con ira

- si vuelves a hablar de Itachi de esa forma – sus ojos rojos de pupila rasgada miraban de forma penetrante al pelinegro mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de ansia asesina o sed de sangre – te mato – dijo esto último con voz grave haciendo que el chico sintiera el peligro y retrocediera por inercia

- no le hables a Sasuke-kun de esa forma – grito la pelirosa del grupo dañando el sensible oído del rubio que por entrar en el manto del zorro se habían agudizado sus sentidos

- te aconsejaría que – en un parpadeo todos excepto los jounin habían perdido de vista al rubio – cierres tu boca – volvió a hablar a espaldas del grupo atajando una patada que iba directo a su cara – buenos reflejos – alago el rubio a su pelirroja hermana – aunque fue solo por instinto aun así fue buen movimiento – nuevamente el rubio en un shunshin volvió a alejarse de los gennins

- aun no respondes a nuestra pregunta – hablo esta vez la pelirroja aunque más tranquila que sus compañeros se podía sentir una pequeña porción de miedo y enfado en sus palabras

(- **Sabe manejar un poco sus emociones** -) aseguro la pelirroja compañera del rubio

- Gremory, Naruto Gremory – contesto el rubio

- acaso eres Meio no Naruto Gremory – pregunto el constructor de puentes que había escuchado de un shinobi con ese nombre en su pueblo, al estar cerca de Kiri se expandió el rumor de un ninja con ese nombre que había sido capaz de derrotar al Yondaime Mizukage

- oh has oído hablar de mi – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa shockeando a los presentes incluido Zabuza, el rumor de Meio se había expandido rápidamente en el país del agua y las olas por ser el más cercano, también en el país del fuego pero por razones diferentes, el agua y las olas era por la batalla en la que él salió victorioso sobre Yagura, en cambio, en el país del fuego era por el rumor de que Meio era un cazador de recompensas que asesinaba a mercenarios o ninjas, le daba igual quien sea mientras pudiera ganar dinero, aunque Naruto aun no se había enterado de eso

- esto es genial – rio Zabuza con fuerza y un toque de locura llamando la atención del rubio – el ninja que logro derrotar al Mizukage Yagura justo frente a mí; aunque jamás pensé que sería un mocoso – termino un poco deprimido

- debes estar de broma, es imposible que tú seas Meio – hablo Natsumi un poco shockeada por la identidad de Naruto, ya que ella al igual que todo el que había oído los rumores esperaban alguien grande robusto de presencia impotente pero ese chico tendría la misma edad que ella, cuanta verdad

- nunca subestimes a nadie es una lección esencial, deberías aprenderla – aconsejo el rubio ya que él mismo lo había aprendido de la manera dura al subestimar a su sensei y lanzarse a lo loco y pues digamos que no fue nada bonito de ver… o sentir

- dime mocoso que hace alguien como tu aquí – pregunto Zabuza realmente interesado

- vengo por ti – contesto el rubio provocando que Zabuza levantara una ceja en forma interrogativa – mi misión es llevarte de nuevo a Kirigakure – aclaro

- y si me niego – pregunto el renegado retadoramente

- siempre existe el plan B – respondió levantando los hombros, todo mundo presente estaba interesado en que tipo de plan podría tener alguien como el famoso Meio – convencerte a golpes – dijo mientras levantaba las manos y ponía una sonrisa demente

- a eso llamas plan! – gritaron los gennin y el constructor mientras caían de espaldas

- veamos que puedes hacer – reto Zabuza creando 5 clones de agua

- ahora estamos hablando mi idioma – dijo el rubio mientras se tronaba los nudillos, 2 clones avanzaron a gran velocidad sobre él uno por cada uno de sus lados, es una muestra de habilidad apoyo su mano en el suelo mientras golpeaba con su pie en la barbilla de uno de los clones y en un rápido cambio de manos balanceo su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario golpeando al otro clon con la punta de su pie en la nuca de este; otro de los clones del renegado estaba por apuñalarlo en su costilla que para evitarlo flexiono sus brazos impulsando para dar un salto mientras que trazaba sellos estando en el aire – Suiton: Tenohira Uzumaki (palma torbellino) – Naruto estiro su mano derecha de la cual un pequeño torbellino de agua salió girando a alta velocidad golpeando al clon que intento apuñalarlo y otro que se lanzaba sobre él; al tocar suelo el último de los clones le conecto una patada giratoria en sus costillas dibujándole una sonrisa a Naruto que tomo con ambas manos su pie y en un despliegue de fuerza lo levanto sobre él mismo azotándolo contra el piso volviéndolo agua (- si fuera el real seguro que me rompe algo -) pensó el rubio que aunque había usado un poco de su energía demoniaca para resistir el golpe aun así había dolido – eso es todo – pregunto el rubio con burla

(- Es imposible, yo debería poseer esa fuerza -) eran los pensamientos del Uchiha

(- Solo quiere hacerse el cool, mi Sasuke-kun es mejor -) pensó la pelirosada del grupo con aires de fangirl

(- Su fuerza es increíble -) pensó asombrado el constructor del puente Tazuna

(- Porque siento nostalgia al verlo, es como si lo conociera pero es imposible -) Natsumi al contrario de sus compañeros no estaba sorprendida de su fuerza sino más bien tenía un conflicto mental

(- no hay duda es él, pero porque aparece ahora -) pensó Kakashi

- eres bueno mocoso no por nada pudiste derrotar a Yagura – alago el ninja renegado de Kiri

- para ser sincero, no fue fácil apenas si salí vivo – se sincero el rubio ya que a pesar de su naturaleza como demonio, quienes manipulan la mente por medio del engaño, el era sincero… casi siempre – pero no puedes luchar mientras intentas mantener esa prisión verdad, y en lo personal prefiero una lucha con el verdadero Kirigakure no Kinjin – dijo el rubio lanzándose a correr a gran velocidad en dirección a los jounin, intento dar un patada alta dirigida a la cara de Zabuza pero este se cubrió tomando su pie y azotándolo contra el lago hundiéndolo en él

- creo que su única esperanza acaba de fallar – se burlo Zabuza que esta por atacar al grupo de gennin

- yo no cantaría victoria – dijo el rubio saliendo del lago a espaldas del renegado, giro un par de veces su bastón antes de dar una estocada con el mismo – Suiton: Suryuundan no Jutsu (dragón de agua) – delante del rubio una gran ola de agua comenzó a avanzar sobre los jounin

- maldición – dijo Zabuza liberando de su prisión a Kakashi para esquivar el ataque

- que mierda, dije Suryuundan no jutsu, acaso no entiendes lo que es eso – dijo el rubio gritando a su propio bastón provocando que todos los ahí presentes miraran a Naruto como si estuviera loco

(- **Naruto el baston no hace lo que tu desees, él tiene una secuencia de movimientos que producirá cada ataque** -) le informo la bijuu de tres colas para que tal vergonzosa escena no se repitiera porque incluso ella y su hermana mayor tenían pena ajena

- con que eso era – dijo el rubio golpeando su puño cerrado contra su palma abierta indicando que había descubierto un gran secreto

- gracias por liberarme Meio, ahora deja que yo me haga cargo – agradeció el ninja copia mientras se destapaba nuevamente su ojo Sharingan

- y una mierda! – grito el rubio llamando la atención del jounin peliplateado – mejor toma a tu equipo y vete, si interfieres en mi pelea te considerare mi enemigo – le aclaro el rubio dando a entender que ellos no lo eran por el momento

- de acuerdo, pero si necesitas ayuda intervendré – concordó el ninja copia entendiendo que su prioridad era la protección del constructor y de su equipo, el rubio sonrió ya que había logrado descifrar sus palabras ocultas

- eres raro mocoso – dijo Zabuza comenzando a cansar al rubio de que le llamara de esa forma – no entiendo tus verdaderas intenciones, primero dices que no eres su aliado y ahora te preocupas por ellos; pero que mas da tal vez lo averigüe cuando te haya cortado a la mitad – dijo el espadachín desenvainando su gran espada

- eso lo veremos – contesto el rubio tronándose los nudillos – supongo que usar el bastón control de agua está descartado – murmuro el rubio sin que nadie lo oyera

(- **tienes razón, no puedes usarlo ya que no sabes controlarlo, usar ataques al azar no es buena idea** -) le dijo Shizuka

(- **solo patéale el trasero Naruto** -) le dijo esta vez Hitomi mientras tiraba varios puñetazos al aire

- esa es la idea – contesto el rubio observando que Zabuza trazaba una serie de sellos que el ya había visto muy seguido en Kiri así que el mismo comenzó una serie de sellos diferentes

- Kirigakure no Jutsu – pronuncio el pelinegro levantando uno de sus brazos y la niebla a su alrededor se incrementaba notablemente

- Futon: Tatsumaki no Kaze (brisa tornado) – el rubio giro sobre sí mismo un momento antes de frenar de golpe lanzando una honda de viento en todas direcciones despejando la niebla en el acto, el shinobi de Kiri abrió ambos ojos impresionado – si te lo preguntas no es la primera vez que veo ese jutsu, una fuerte honda de viento es capaz de dispersarlo – le explico el rubio

- supongo que los trucos no funcionaran contigo pero de todas formas pienso cortarte a la mitad – dijo Zabuza comenzando a correr con su espada en mano, el rubio simplemente se dedico a sacar 3 kunai con cada mano, antes de que el pelinegro llegara a su posición lanzo 2 kunai de su mano derecha con la intención de que su oponente se cubriera pero este solo se hiso a un lado así que sin más remedio cambio uno de los kunai de mano quedando dos en cada una y cargo contra el espadachín que intento un corte vertical descendiente que Naruto detuvo usando los 4 kunais

- veo que no bromeas con cortarme al medio – bromeo el rubio ejerciendo más fuerza al igual que el renegado pero sus pies comenzaron a hundirse en el suelo, el rubio dio un chasquido de lengua mientras intentaba conectar un rodillazo en el abdomen de su oponente pero no esperaba que este cubriera el ataque con su propia rodilla

- buen intento mocoso – se burlo Zabuza justo antes de conectarle un puñetazo en plena cara que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, el pelinegro giro sobre su propio eje para conectar una patada en el estomago del rubio

- agh – Naruto escupió saliva al chocar contra un árbol – supongo que tendré que subir de nivel – dijo el rubio limpiándose el hilillo de saliva con el dorso de su mano

(- **no puedes Naruto, usar tus poderes demoniacos frente a tantas personas te dejaría al descubierto** -) le recordó Shizuka, el rubio lanzo una maldición al aire, era cierto jamás había usado sus poderes en presencia de otras personas que no fueran sus enemigos

- entonces –

(- **mis poderes tampoco; tu hermana no se guio por instinto, de alguna manera puede sentir la conexión que hay entre mi poder que tú tienes y el que ella conserva, aunque dudo que tenga consciencia de ello** -) le dijo la voz de Hitomi, el rubio ya estaba comenzando a odiar tener espectadores

- estoy en desventaja Zabuza tiene mayor experiencia en batalla, supongo que tendré que improvisar – se dijo a sí mismo el rubio pero sus instintos le indicaron peligro justo a tiempo para rodar esquivando un nuevo corte que de haber dado en el blanco tendría un brazo menos; Naruto comenzó a dar mortales hacia atrás mientras el pelinegro batía su gran espada de lado a lado intentando cortarlo – maldición – pronuncio el rubio al ver algunos de sus cabellos salir volando

- muere mocoso – dijo Zabuza cortando con su espada a Naruto a la altura del abdomen, pero contrario a lo que esperaba el rubio solo salió volando en la misma dirección que había batido su espada – que carajos – dijo totalmente confundido

Unos metros más alejados Naruto se ponía en pie mientras sostenía su abdomen con la mano derecha – Maldito loco casi me mata – maldijo el rubio mientras miraba su propia mano manchada en sangre

(- **Por supuesto, no seas idiota** -) le recrimino la bijuu pelirroja

- a este paso me va a terminar matando, lo único que puedo hacer es recubrir mi cuerpo con energía demoniaca para fortalecer mi piel – se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras la energía de Natsumi curaba su herida

(- **Naruto-kun tengo una idea que tal si** -)

/

En otro punto del bosque el equipo de Konoha y el constructor

- Kakashi-Sensei no cree que deberíamos irnos de aquí – pregunto la pelirosa del grupo

- Zabuza aun nos corta el paso, debemos esperar que ese chico lo derrote o al menos que este cansado, no debemos gastar energías innecesaria aun podrían haber más asesinos esperándonos – contesto el peliplata sin quitar la vista del renegado

- de que habla ese dobe debe estar muerto – pregunto el pelinegro con un toque de rabia contenida

- presta atención Uchiha, Zabuza aun no se ha movido está esperando algo – le respondió esta vez la pelirroja mas por una sensación que por sus conocimientos

Zabuza se encontraba mirando sin perder detalles el lugar donde había mandado a volar al rubio, aun no entendía como se había salvado de ser cortado pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría

- Futon: Fuuryuudan – el pelinegro vio venir el reptil a gran velocidad arrasando con todo a su paso, antes de que llegara a su posición se hiso a un lado con un gran salto – Futon: Tatsumaki Ken (puño tornado) – a su espalda el rubio extendió su brazo creando un pequeño remolino que impacto de lleno en Zabuza mandándolo a estamparse con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras que el rubio hacia otra secuencia de sellos – Futon: Repussho – aun estando en el aire estiro su palma izquierda mientras que una bola de viento salía disparada contra Zabuza, al impactar la técnica una cortina de polvo fue levantada

/

- acaso acabo con él – pregunto la pelirroja del grupo de Konoha

- no – contesto Kakashi sorprendiendo a todo el grupo

- cómo es posible que no lo haya matado – pregunto el constructor de puentes exponiendo la duda de todos

- miren con atención –

/

Dentro de la nube de polvo, una sombra caminaba a paso tranquilo fuera de ella en dirección a Naruto

- ya decía yo que era demasiado fácil – dijo el rubio al ver a Zabuza salir del polvo – aunque veo recibiste el primer golpe –

- eres bueno mocoso, tal vez te he sobrestimado pero ya no mas – respondió el pelinegro con furia mientras clavaba su gran espada en el suelo y un aura negra que crecía a cada segundo comenzaba a rodearlo

- hora de ponernos serios – reto el rubio mientras la energía de Natsumi comenzaba a aflorar de su cuerpo pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores no estaba formando una capa alrededor de su cuerpo sino que se dispersaba alrededor de su cuerpo como un aura (*)

/

(- esto es malo, es imposible que sea él, aunque todo indica que lo es-) pensó el peliplata al sentir las energía que estaban irradiando ambos ninjas

(- que es eso, se siente tan familiar -) se pregunto la pelirroja del grupo

/

- tienes una gran aura de muerte a tu alrededor – alago el rubio que a pesar de las ansias de matar de su enemigo no se veía inquieto – me estoy poniendo ansioso de patearte el culo – dijo esta vez mientras tronaba su cuello y ponía una cara de asesino en serie

- no eres normal – le contesto el pelinegro al notar que esa sonrisa siniestra era tan natural como su cabello

- ni te lo imaginas – dijo el rubio antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad sobre el pelinegro que tomo su espada cubriendo el puñetazo y en un rápido movimiento intento cortar al medio a Naruto que desapareció en un parpadeo de su vista reapareciendo a su espalda – eres lento – dijo justo antes de conectar una patada en las costillas del renegado

- es lo que tú crees – contesto el pelinegro que había conseguido sujetar el pie del rubio y antes de que intentara algo hiso uso de su fuerza para levantarlo sobre sí mismo para azotarlo contra el piso, el rubio sonrió antes de brillar

[BOOM]

Zabuza logro salir casi ileso de la explosión al alejarse justo a tiempo excepto por su ropa y pecho un poco quemado, el rubio verdadero se encontraba a espaldas de Zabuza completando un secuencia de sellos

- Raiton: Rairyuundan – de las manos chirriantes de electricidad de Naruto surgió un enorme reptil que rugió con fuerza antes de avanzar sobre un impactado Zabuza, el dragón atravesó de lado a lado al pelinegro electrocutando y entumeciendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo mientras que volaba en dirección al lago provocando que la electricidad viajara por el incrementando el daño – termino – dijo el rubio mientras el aura de energía desaparecía de su cuerpo pero aun así no bajo su guardia, un minuto después el lago volvió a la normalidad y el rubio se sorprendió al ver a Zabuza surgir lentamente del agua con una cara que notaba que no está contento

- juro que voy a matarte – el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a tomar la espada que convenientemente había caído a orillas del lago pero súbitamente cayó al suelo

- qué mierda sucedió – dijo el rubio corriendo en dirección a Zabuza al igual que el grupo de Konoha que habían presenciado toda la batalla, al llegar el rubio noto un par de senbon en el cuello del renegado, retiro los senbon y comprobó el pulso pero no sentía nada – maldición -

- es increíble que hayas derrotado al demonio de la niebla – dijo el constructor de puentes

- yo no lo hice – contesto el rubio sorprendiendo a los ninjas de Konoha incluido Kakashi – ya sal de donde estés – grito el rubio al aire mientras cerraba sus ojos

- así que te diste cuenta Meio – dijo una suave voz, Naruto y todos los presentes allí dirigieron la vista hacia las ramas de una árbol, allí había una persona vestida con una kimono azul oscuro la cinta de color negro, unos pantalones holgados que llegaban un poco debajo de su rodilla, cabello negro con 2 coletas largas y un moño en su nuca, su rostro cubierto por una máscara ambu – hace mucho tiempo que sigo los pasos de Momochi Zabuza, gracias a ti mi misión se ha completado – dijo antes de dar un salto para quedar frente a Naruto y a un lado del cuerpo de Zabuza

- a que misión te refieres – pregunto Naruto en tono neutral

- encontrar y eliminar al renegado Momochi Zabuza – contesto el ambu poniéndose el cuerpo del renegado al hombro

- entiendo, pero tendrás que dejarme completar mi misión y tomar la espada Kubikiribocho – contesto el rubio dando un paso hacia el ambu que se tenso por un momento

- lo siento, pero no será posible – contesto el ambu antes de desaparecer en un shunshin de viento

- quien era esa persona sensei – pregunto la pelirosa del grupo de Konoha al peliplateado

- un cazador ambu, son personas que trabajan en las sombras, reciben misiones secretas de alto rango y como vieron también asesinato de renegados – explico el peliplata a su alumna

- diles la verdad Hatake, tú fuiste ambu ser un ninja de la fracción de Ambu significa renunciar a una parte de tu humanidad, la cual es tu identidad, no eres nadie ni nada solo sigues ordenes como una simple herramienta, ser ambu significa dejar de hacer lo que a ti te parezca correcto y solo seguir ordenes, no importa que como cuando donde o quien, tú debes obedecer incluso si debes asesinar personas inocentes – le dijo el rubio al peliplata con un toque de rabia sorprendiendo a los gennin al cargo del jounin – pero no te culpo, incluso yo he tenido que hacer actos con los que no he estado de acuerdo -

- cómo es posible que tu o ese chico sean tan fuertes, tienen mi misma edad es imposible – dijo Sasuke totalmente frustrado

- alguna vez mancharon sus manos con sangre – pregunto el rubio a los gennin que negaron un poco temerosos – alguna vez tuvieron que pelear por sus vidas y esta ocasión no cuenta – los tres chicos volvieron a negar – entonces no juzguen a una persona de la que no saben nada! – grito Naruto con furia porque inconscientemente Sasuke le hacía recordar su vida en Konoha

- cálmense por favor – intercedió el constructor intentando calmar un poco el ambiente – mi nombre es Tazuna es un gusto conocer al famoso ninja que derroto al Yondaime Mizukage – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio que la acepto gustoso

- el gusto es mío – contesto este

- espera un momento – grito la pelirroja – acaba de decir que derroto a un kage – pregunto totalmente shockeada al igual que sus compañeros

- acaso no lo sabían – pregunto el jounin en total calma

- por supuesto que no! – gritaron los 3 al unisonó

- son siempre así de ruidosos – pregunto el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento en conjunto de parte de Kakashi y Tazuna – fue un gusto conocerlos pero debo marcharme –

- no te gustaría acompañarnos, mi hija cocina una comida deliciosa – le ofreció el constructor al rubio que se dio vuelta con estrellitas en los ojos, el hombre sonrió si conseguía que este chico los acompañara tal vez terminar el puente seria mas sencillo

- también ramen – pregunto mientras su estomago rugía

- claro – contesto el hombre con una gotita en la nuca

- andando – dijo el rubio levantando el puño pero no alcanzo a dar unos cuantos pasos antes de caer totalmente dormido

- al parecer está agotado, yo lo cargare – dijo Kakashi comenzando nuevamente la marcha hacia Nami

/

El país de la Olas, un país neutral sin aldea ninja propia que la proteja dejando el país a merced de cualquier tirano que quisiera hacer de las suyas, en este caso Gato; pero aun había una esperanza para la Ola, el puente que conectaría las olas y el fuego, y Gato sabía que si ese puente se completaba su plan se iría por el caño, por eso contrato mercenarios para asesinar a Tazuna el encargado de construir dicho puente, por esa razón Konoha estaba presente para proteger al constructor; pero había algo que nadie tenía previsto y era la aparición de Meio Gremory Naruto y hablando de él

- AHHHHHHHHH – grito el rubio incorporándose de golpe – otra vez ese sueño – oscuridad total, un destello de luz, un mar de llamas y nuevamente oscuridad, pero lo que le inquietaba era ese par de ojos verdes esmeralda con la pupila rasgada que lo miraban fijamente pero no a él, era como si miraran lo más profundo de su ser, su alma – ahora que me fijo, donde rayos estoy – murmuro el rubio mientras se incorporaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida por él

(- **estas en la casa de Tazuna, te desmayaste antes de comenzar el camino** -) escucho el rubio en su mente la voz de una fastidiada Hitomi

(- **tranquila Onee-sama Naruto-kun estaba agotado es normal que se desmayara** -) trato de calmar Shizuka

(-** eso sucede por sus descuidos, siempre haciendo lo que le viene en gana sin escuchar los consejos de los demás, te repetimos cientos de veces que descansaras pero no él insistía con continuar** -) el rubio trago saliva pesadamente, ahora sí que la había fregado y a lo grande Hitomi estaba enojado y eso jamás era bueno

- perdón Hitomi-chan juro que seguiré sus consejos más seguidos – dijo el rubio solemnemente mientras cruzaba los dedos en su espalda – pero no recuerdo estar cansado, que raro – dijo el rubio a unos pasos de abrir la puerta

- permiso – escucho el rubio fuera de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una bella mujer de pelo negro azulado y unos ojos negros profundos que Naruto juraría que vio solo en una persona pero era imposible que sean la misma – te encuentras bien, escuche un grito –

- ah sí lo siento, fue… un mal sueño – dijo el rubio en un susurro no muy convencido de ello – usted deber ser la hija del señor Tazuna mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- así es mi nombre es Tsunami, muchas gracias por salvar a mi padre – contesto la mujer devolviendo la reverencia

- no tienes que darlas, fue solo una coincidencia que fuera el objetivo de mi objetivo – respondió el rubio restándole importancia al asunto

- entiendo pero aun así estoy agradecida – Naruto pudo entender que Tsunami le tenía mucho cariño a su padre – la cena estará lista en unos minutos – aviso la pelinegra bajando por las escaleras seguida del rubio

Al entrar en el comedor compuesto por dos sillones de una persona y un sillón para tres o cuatro, un mueble donde había diferentes tipos de licores y sobre él varias fotos, la mesa al centro de la habitación colocada para ocho personas. Tazuna y un niño que desconocía estaban sentados a la mesa mientras que los gennin parecían estar durmiendo sobre ella y Kakashi se encontraba leyendo un libro que el reconocía, ya que su padrino era el escritor, Icha Icha

- que les pasa a ellos – pregunto refiriéndose a los gennin que parecían venir de la guerra

- has despertado, llevas más de un día entero durmiendo Meio – dijo el constructor de puentes que no había notado la presencia del rubio

- solo llámeme Naruto, usted me dio acilo no necesita formalidades conmigo – contesto Naruto que aunque le gustaba ser reconocido prefería que fuera por su nombre

- Naruto creo que deberías saber algo – dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro llamando la atención de los gennin ya que conocían que cuando no leía su amado libro era cosa seria – Zabuza está vivo – completo luego de unos segundos de suspenso

- QUEEE! – gritaron los tres gennin a todos pulmón dañando los oídos de los demás – como es posible que este vivo si usted mismo dijo que estaba muerto! – grito esta vez la pelirosa del grupo

- si se lo que dije Sakura, pero luego de ver como ese Ambu se lo llevo ya no estoy tan seguro – contesto Kakashi en total calma

- estas en lo correcto, Zabuza sigue vivo – dijo esta vez Naruto, todos los presentes lo miraron fijamente en señal de que continúe – los cazadores Ambu deben deshacerse del cuerpo en el momento, además fui enviado por Kiri en busca de Zabuza es imposible que hayan enviado a otra persona y por ultimo me llamo Meio y todos en Kiri conocen mi nombre – declaro el rubio dando todas la razones por la que había llegado a esa conclusión – cuanto tiempo crees que tengamos – pregunto el rubio dirigiéndose a Kakashi

- una semana tal vez una y media – contesto el usuario del Sharingan volviendo la vista de su ojo al libro

- será una semana aburrida – dijo el rubio sentándose en la mesa a la espera de la comida

- estás loco – murmuro el niño que el rubio desconocía ganándose la atención de todos incluso de Tsunami que había llegado con la comida – te recomendaría que te largues antes de que Gato venga por tu cabeza y la de ellos – dijo señalando a los restantes ninjas que fruncieron el ceño mas el rubio comenzó a reír – que te causa gracia solo eres un ninja de pacotilla los matones de Gato te van a matar! – grito mientras corría escaleras arriba

- qué coño le pasa al mocoso y porque a esa foto le falta una persona – pregunto el rubio que había notado la foto desde que entro en la habitación

- verán – comenzó Tazuna pero fue interrumpido por su hija

- prometiste no decirlo, sabes que a Inari no le gustara – dijo Tsunami que dejaba varios bols en la mesa

- tienen el derecho a saberlo – contesto el constructor mientras bebía un trago de Sake – ese hombre de la foto se llamaba Kaiza, luego de la muerte del verdadero esposo de mi hija fue él quien asumió el rol de padre para mi nieto Inari, era considerado el héroe del pueblo luego de que reparo la presa en plena inundación salvando el pueblo, era el modelo a seguir de Inari pero todo se fue al diablo cuando Gato llego – Tazuna hiso una pausa para beber sake en un intento de ganar fuerzas para seguir el relato – Kaiza intento oponerse pero el poder económico de Gato y sus matones fueron más fuertes y Kaiza fue asesinado justo frente a los ojos de Inari; desde ese día mi nieto jamás volvió a sonreír – concluyo el constructor derramando algunas lagrimas al igual que las tres mujeres, pero Naruto hiso algo que nadie esperaba

- ahora me va a escuchar – dijo el rubio subiendo escaleras arriba, un minuto después volvió con Inari al hombro – deja de llorar por el pasado mocoso – dijo arrojándolo sobre el mueble que tenia los licores rompiéndolo en el choque

- Naruto que haces – dijo Kakashi intentando detenerlo pero choco contra una pared invisible

- no lo intentes, esa barrera refleja el daño recibido – dijo Naruto acercándose a Inari y tomándolo del cuello – dime crees que has tenido una vida difícil – pregunto seriamente mientras lo alzaba en el aire

- tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que es perder a alguien, no sabes que es ver a tu padre morir – contesto el niño entre lagrimas – ustedes van a morir al igual que mi abuelo si sigue con ese estúpido puente –

- tienes razón yo no sé lo que es perder a alguien, porque jamás tuve a nadie; por la culpa de mi estúpido padre fui odiado por todos, mi madre, mi hermana, mi aldea todos me odiaban excepto por mi abuelo de no ser por el yo hubiera muerto el mismo día que nací; dime sabes que es luchar por tu vida desde antes de aprender a caminar, tú no tienes idea de las incontables veces que intentaron asesinarme cuando yo era un maldito niño!, y el peor de los días era mi cumpleaños, dime mocoso que recibías tu en tu cumpleaños! – grito el rubio mientras lo golpeaba contra la pared – porque yo recibía odio, golpes, apuñaladas todo menos amor, sin embargo aquí estoy me aferre a la vida luchando día a día haciéndome más fuerte – dijo soltando al niño que ya se estaba quedando sin aire – deja de llorar por lo que has perdido y sonríe por lo que aun te queda – termino sacan un kunai, los gennin el abuelo y madre de Inari se horrorizaron al saber su vida pero aun mas al verlo sacar el arma

- me vas a matar – pregunto el niño mientras más lagrimas salían

- no – dijo cortándose la palma de su mano

- duele – dijo Inari cuando su palma también fue cortada

- hagamos un pacto, si Gato me mata tendrás la satisfacción de saber que tenías razón pero – el rubio hiso una palma dramática – si yo mato a Gato tu alma será mía – termino extendiendo su palma

- que haces Naruto – gritaron todos los presentes detrás de la barrera

- acepto – dijo Inari estrechando su mano con la del rubio

- nos veremos en una semana – dijo el rubio pero antes de irse se acerco a la mesa – ramen mi favorito – dijo mientras tomaba un bol y salía por la puerta quitando la barrera

- Inari – Tsunami corrió a abrazar fuertemente a su hijo

- todo lo que dijo – balbuceo Tazuna

- parece ser verdad no balbuceo ni titubeo al decirlo, no ha mentido – dijo Kakashi acercándose a la ventana pero ya no había rastro del rubio

- Meio Naruto – murmuro Natsumi mientras se oprimía el pecho

/

En alguna parte del bosque Naruto se encontraba frente a un holograma un poco distorsionado producto de un sello que brillaba en el suelo

- Lucifer-niisan necesito permiso para eliminar a Gato – dijo el rubio de forma seria

- Gato de corporaciones Gato – pregunto el reconocido rey demonio, Naruto tan solo asintió – lo siento pero será imposible, ha contratado la protección de un demonio bajo mi mando – el rubio comenzó a caminar de una lado al otro mientras pensaba como solucionar todo

- pero si mi misión peligra por su culpa – pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a las espadas de la niebla

- podrías hacerlo – contesto el rey demonio – pero tendrías que pasar sobre él – dijo mostrando una foto

- entendido – dijo el rubio terminando la conexión

(- **parece que no te será fácil Naruto-kun** -) dijo Shizuka desde su interior

(- **pero mira que luchar con él** -) dijo una fastidiada Hitomi

- no será fácil – dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en la hierba – pero le pateare el culo Sensei -

/

(*) eso del aura es cuando libera parte del chakra de Kyubi sin llegar a la primera cola como en la pelea con Sasuke en el valle del fin, espero que lo entiendan


End file.
